


Dream SMP Pregnant Oneshots

by slipperymounts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, George - Freeform, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 99
Words: 39,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipperymounts/pseuds/slipperymounts
Summary: Random oneshotsMinors will not be pregnant in this and this is not meant to be anything weird or sexualizing
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 407
Kudos: 651





	1. Schlatt And Quackity: Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really meant to be mpreg, and is mainly just me writing random things because im bored.  
> None of the minors on the smp will be pregnant in this.

Quackity panted softly, his right cheek burning as it had been slapped by Wilbur. He didn't know what the man wanted, but he was exhausted and couldn't think straight. 

The main issue wasn't that he was currently stuck in Pogtopia, his friends not knowing where he was, but it instead was that he was pregnant with the president of L'Manbergs baby, and he was due in 4 months. 

"What are they planning?" Wilbur asked, kneeling a bit as Quackity squirmed, trying to get out and only getting held down by Wilbur, who was staring directly at him.

"Sh*t." Quackity muttered. No one yet knew about the baby, as Quackity instead wanted to keep this a secret, knowing Schlatt would not want a child right now. 

But Wilbur was smart, and he could tell something about Quackity was off. He seemed exhausted, on the verge of throwing up or passing out. He looked like a mess, if Wilbur was being honest.

"Big Q, come on." 

Quackity looked up at Tommy, tears flooding his eyes. The hormones.

Quackity shook his head, trying to hold back his tears, mainly focused on the baby that was awoken and kicking now. He panicked, afraid of someone seeing the sudden movement despite a jacket covering his now prominent baby bump.

Suddenly, a sword was pointed to his stomach. 

Quackity panicked, looking at the sword before looking up at who was holding it. Technoblade. God dammit. 

He knew Technoblade was smart. Stomach covered or not, it was obvious that something was wrong with Quackity. "Take the jacket off of him." Techno orders. Tommy nods, taking off Quackitys jacket with some struggle as the man shifted, trying to keep the jacket on.

"Hm." Techno muttered, seeing the baby bump.

Wilbur gulped. His hostage was pregnant and he hadn't even known.

Quackity squirmed, not liking the eyes staring directly at his stomach, specifically Nikis. The girl looked worried for him. The man huffed, trying with all of his strength to get up, wincing when the sharp sword Techno held slowly pushed harder onto his stomach. 

"Techno!" Niki huffs. "I know we need to get information from him, but killing his baby is not going to get us anywhere." She huffs, lowering Technos sword.

Quackity watched as the piglin hybrid glared at Niki before walking away, his arms crossed.

Wilbur panicked, looking at Niki for help. Niki rolled her eyes, sighing softly as she got Quackity some food, knowing that her friends would be upset for caring for him, but he was pregnant, and that was enough torture already.

After everyone walked away, Niki looked down at Quackity, loosening the hand ties he had before looking down at him.

"Make sure to leave when everyones asleep, and don't say a word about any of this."


	2. Schatt And Quackity: Drunk

Quackity was huge and hard to deal with in his 8th month of pregnancy and Schlatt was not enjoying it, so he went to his usual instincts of drinking. It's what he always went too. And when Quackity found Schlatt wasted in their kitchen, he was furious.

"You promised you'd stop drinking!" The angry man exclaimed, grumbling as he sat down, struggling with the weight of his belly.

Schlatt groaned, crawling over a bit and resting his head in Quackitys lap, looking over at Quackitys large baby bump. He was completely out of it at the moment, humming gently and using Quackitys baby bump as a pillow.

Tears flooded Quackitys eyes. He was stressed out and hated having to deal with his boyfriend being wasted. 

Quackity slowly got Schlatts head off of his lap, attempting to get up and sighing as he failed, his own baby was weighing him down. Quackity instantly burst into tears. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

Schlatt frowned, wiping Quackitys tears. "Don't cry, it's okayy.." He mutters, holding Quackity closely. 

"Can you get a phone for me?" Quackity asked.

Schlatt stumbled to the nearest phone, handing it to Quackity.

Quackity quickly called Fundy, knowing he lived near and wasn't asleep.

When Fundy arrived, he seemed oddly worried. He got Schlatt in bed before helping the heavily pregnant Quackity up, getting him to bed as well, sighing tiredly as he soon went home.

Quackity wrapped his arms weakly around Schlatt. "Goodnight." He muttered.


	3. Dream And George: Playful Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream duel but Dream doesn't know he's pregnant and neither does Dream despite all of the symptoms beginning to pop up

Dream muttered quite angrily, trying to squeeze into a pair of jeans. He was ballooning up this week in his stomach and he hated it. His jeans wouldn't button anymore, and his shirts were stretching out now because of it. 

Suddenly, he was pulled down on the bed, George looking at him and grinning. "Up for a duel, kind sir?" He asked his lover and smiled.

Dream nods, soon dueling with George outside.

The duel went on until Dream was suddenly exhausted, panting as he slowed down, George giving him a confused look. Dream never got tired easily. Was this a trick?

George lowered his sword. "Dream?" He asked, slowly walking to his lover. "Are you alright?" 

Dream nods, panting gently as George held him closely, very confused.

"Yeah, just a little tired. Probably sick." Dream sighed and got up, going back home with George. 

Dream got home, his stomach growling. He was starving suddenly, grumbling as he scurried to the kitchen, George watching as his lover stuffed his face with quickly made sandwiches. 

"Dream? If you're hungry, we could head to Nikis bakery." George suggests, watching Dream wipe his mouth and stuff more sandwiches into his mouth. Dream shook his head. "I'm really not that hungry." He insisted, but neither of them believed it. 

After Dream had devoured about 5 sandwiches, he curled up in bed, immediately falling asleep and snoring softly, still having no clue of the baby he was carrying.


	4. Schlatt and Quackity and Techno: Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt gets angry at Quackity while hes drunk and ends up hurting his lovers wings, causing Quackity to call Technoblade for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of blood and alcoholism and abuse

After all of the shouting and crying and drinking, Quackity knew something was bound to happen. Something bad. 

Schlatt had been drinking alot that night despite, Quackitys begs of him not too. Schlatt never really did listen. He was even still in denial about Quackitys pregnancy, which was ending in about 3 months now.

When Quackity finally thought the yelling was over and he walked calmly over to Schlatt to put him to bed, Schlatt suddenly threw the alcohol bottle at Quackitys wings, aiming for a wall.

His wings.

They didn't do much now that Quackity was carrying a baby, and he could barely glide anymore, not to mention even fly up a bit- but they were special to him. They were a part of him. And getting a bottle of alcohol which broke and cut his wing badly? Yeah, that was gonna hurt.

Quackity whimpered, scurrying off to the bathroom, his wings bleeding a bit too much then he would want. He was scared. He needed to calm someone, but it was midnight. Most people were asleep and Schlatt was not a drunk you wanted to mess with unless he was sleepy. He was half ram, anyway.

"Quackityy!" Schlatt groaned, a new bottle of alcohol in his hand.

Quackity needed to call somebody now. He had too. 

Technoblade.

Sh*t. Not a good idea whatsoever. 

But he's strong. Quackity knows that. He's strong and could protect Quackity, especially right now. 

Once Quackity slowly opened the door, Schlatt was in their nursery for the baby. They had planned everything out, both of them so excited for the baby. And now here they were. Schlatt was drunk and Quackity was terrified.

Quackity quickly grabbed a phone, panicking as he saw Schlatt leave the room, ready to throw another bottle and managing to get the hit before Quackity scurried back into the bathroom with the phone, weakly locking the door. He couldn't even feel the pain in his wings at this point. The clean white feathers were falling off, most of them now dirty from the alcohol splatter. 

Quackity pants softly, his hand on his baby belly as the baby kicked gently. Quackity sighed in relief. His son was safe.

After Quackity called Technoblade, the man had arrived, way more protectivly then Quackity expected.

Techno opened the door to the bathroom, finding Quackity hugging his beanie, shaking softly with his hand on his baby bump, his wings in an awful condition.

Technoblade calmly walked over, helping Quackity up and getting him in bed, shutting the door before glaring at Schlatt, Technos netherite sword now pointed at Schlatts chest. "Don't you ever touch him again, asshole."


	5. George and Dream: Overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams almost a week overdue and sick of carrying a baby.

Dream grumbled furiously as he tugged on his white tshirt. It was already stretched out due to Dream being a little too large now for his clothing, but it still wouldn't cover his baby bump and he hated it. Clothes wouldn't fit and he was angry.

6 days ago. He was meant to have this baby 6 days ago and it was as if the thing refused to come out. Dream was physically uncomfortable and he was now getting teased by his friends because of how big he was getting, and his hormones were only causing them to continue for a reaction, wanting to push Dream right up until his breaking point.

When Dream visited Tommy in exiled and got made fun of for his hoodie looking a bit too tight by the 16 year old, The boy only got a sword held against his throat, calming Dream down who huffed angrily, crossing his arms and putting the sword away.

Tommy could tell that Dream was glaring at him despite his mask covering his face. Tommy was beginning to plan on wanting to use these hormones against him. 

If Dream could be emotional enough to sympathize with Tommy, maybe he could get out of exile. So that's what Tommy did.

"It's getting lonely in exile, Dream. I miss my friends." Tommy frowned, sitting down next to the pregnant man.

Dream frowned, sniffling. "I can't do anything about that Tommy. I can't go against the presidents orders. He'll exile me too." He said.

Tommy nods. "Yeah, I know. But maybe I can go back to L'Manberg, see my friends, visit for about a week and then come back. I really want to see them, Dream."

Dream frowned, his hand on his underbelly as he frowned. "Fine. But just a week."

Tommy grinned. He had done it. He had manipulated Dream. His thoughts were interrupted as Dream suddenly stopped talking.

Dream suddenly paused. "Tommy, I think my water just broke."


	6. George and Dream: Out Of Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dream has been cursed to be excessively tall, but hes pregnant as well with no space for his body or his baby bump in him and Georges house.

Dream huffed softly, running out of room now in him and Georges hut. When a witch had thrown a splash potion on him and it had no effect, he didn't think anything of it until the nights after he had grown atleast a full foot everynight.

And now he was sitting in the cabin, 15 feet tall as he had gone from 6'3 to 15'2 in only 4 nights. 

To put it simply, George was terrified. Due to Dream being this tall, he was clearly going to be very hungry, his stomach being bigger and he had more of himself too feed.

And the baby he was carrying did not help.

His bump grew, but the baby stayed the size of an average 6 month old fetus, well- maybe a bit bigger as Dream was eating alot and feeding the baby plently of food with how ravenous he was.

Clothes were also quite the issue, along with other things. He already didn't fit in most clothes with his baby bump, so now that he was well- basically a giant- it wasn't the best.

When he had grown a ton over the night, his clothes grew with him, but they had been tight around his baby bump.

"George." Dream whined, his stomach growling loudly.

George was at a lose. He didn't know what else to do as Dream had already eaten most of the things that George had to offer.

Dream picked George up, sniffling as tears filled his eyes. George was honestly scared that if Dream started crying and got too hormonal, that he would flood the house entirely. George pat Dreams baby bump softly, watching as his lover sniffled and wiped his tears, a sudden mood swing coming from his hunger and how physically uncomfortable he was and how he was running out of space.

Dream huffed angrily, crossing his arms as George searched for what he could feed Dream. 

He panicked before ordering a pizza, which Dream ate within about 5 minutes before whining for more food.

George didn't know much about curses, but he hoped this one was soon to end.


	7. Schlatt and Quackity: Don't Interrupt Me Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity finally has the courage to tell Schlatt he's pregnant only to find out his boyfriend is drunk and not in the mood to be interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Alcoholism and slight abuse

Quackity ran his hands over his belly. It had rounded out now and there was a prominent bump. His clothes even were starting to get a bit tight to the point where he even ended up popping the button with the simple motion of sitting down. He had to tell Schlatt.

After a bit, Quackity slowly walked into the presidents bedroom, watching Schlatt stumble over. Sh*t.

"Quackity." Schlatt grabbed the collar of Quackitys shirt, bringing him closer. "Do I look like I want to he interrupted right now?" 

Schlatts eyes were like daggers, causing Quackity to squirm. "No. Sorry, Schlatt."

"JSchlatt, to you." 

Quackity nods quickly, getting shoved out of the room, feeling the baby leap a bit at Quackitys quick movement. He needed to tell Schlatt, he couldn't keep this a secret anymore. He was carrying a baby. Their baby.

In a fit of rage, Quackity huffed, opening the door angrily. 

"I told you to get the hell out of here!" Schlatt said before Quackity snapped, causing Quackity to start yelling at Schlatt in Spanish.

Schlatt tried to comprehend any of the words, most of them just swears before hearing something important. Embarazado. 

Pregnant.


	8. Techno And Quackity: Becky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song called, Becky, which I found on tiktok.  
> In which Technoblade and Quackity used to date, and when they tried a one night stand again to see if it would workout, Quackity got pregnant and during a public fight, Technoblade reveals that they used to have something together.

Quackity nervously fixed his beanie. Deep breaths. This was going to be fine. Maybe no one noticed.

They noticed, sh*t. Everyone was staring.

Quackity winced a bit at a sudden kick from the baby. His due date was closing in now and this was not what he needed.

Techno held a sword gently to Quackitys stomach. He would do it. He didn't care about Quackity anymore. Did he?

Quackity did try and publicly execute him. But he got away and Quackity still showed no mercy at all for the piglin hybrid. But that was months ago. Okay- 4 months ago. 

He had threatened to kill the baby then too. 

Quackitys thoughts were fighting back and forth at this point. He was scared. People were staring and Niki was trying to get Techno to drop the sword already.

When a sudden arrow came flying down, hitting Techno in the leg, he fell, dropping his sword which Wilbur took quickly, causing Techno to glare at his brother, trying to get it back but wincing in pain.

Niki pulled Quackity back, frowning at the worried look her pregnant friend was expressing.

"He'll be be alright, Quackity." Niki reassured. "For now, you need some rest, okay?'

Quackity nodded slowly before a thought ran quickly through his mind. Did Techno know that the baby was his?


	9. Techno and Quackity: Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wilbur is over protective over Quackity ever since he got pregnant and when he leaves town for a week, he insists that Techno, Quackitys Ex watches over Quackity as Quackity is struggling with the pregnancy and needs someone to watch over and help.

Quackity crossed his arms across his chest, looking away from Techno who seemed bored, but a bit worried for Quackity as he looked like he was in pain, or maybe it was just the fact that Quackity looked near to popping now even with his due date in 2 months.

Techno soon looked over, humming softly as he looked at Quackitys belly, a bit fascinated at the movements. "It's moving." He points out, breaking the silence. Quackity looked down. "I'm aware." He huffs, wincing a bit.

"Do you want food? I can find some food." Techno suggested. Quackity shook his head in response. He looked a bit sad now. Mood swings perhaps?

Soon, Quackity was grumbling a bit, mostly Spanish until he looked at Techno. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Its not like I asked to be here." Techno snapped back. He was only trying to help and Quackity was not cooperating. 

"Do you even know why Will asked you specifically to be here?" Quackity huffs. Techno shook his head slowly. 

"Cause it's your damn baby, Techno! You're so clueless sometimes." Quackity huffed, leaning back on the couch, the action causing his sweater to ride up, his stomach sticking out a bit now.

Techno pulled down the sweater gently. "That's not true. It can't be." He said, in denial. Quackity huffed. "We were dating 7 months ago." He reminds. "I'm 7 months pregnant, almost 8."

"Are you sure you aren't due?" Techno said, regretting it when Quackitys eyes filled with tears. "I'm not due and I'm sure of it! I don't need your stupid comments, Technoblade!" He shouted, cursing at him in Spanish.

Techno quickly held gently onto Quackitys hands as they flew around from Quackity getting so rialed up.

Quackity settled down, crying softly as Techno slowly shifted Quackity closer into his arms, sighing softly and patting his belly before playing with his Ex's hair.

"It's gonna be alright." Techno reassured with a sigh. "I'm here for you and my baby."


	10. George and Dream: Out Of Room PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Out Of Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make Niki a witch in this because I mean someone's gotta help Dream out

'Sleep it off,' George had said. 'Youll probably be back to normal in the morning.'

George had been quite entirely wrong and now Dream was squished in his own home, his boyfriend panicked. Dreams head was pushed hard against the ceiling, his baby bump already accidentally knocking over the couch when he tried to shift around for more room. 

George had called Sapnap, who didn't pick up, and then Wilbur, who just went to voicemail. After going through many calls, Dream only had grown more and had knocked more things over with his body. 

George was in full panic mode now before quickly calling Niki. She had always stayed up late, and besides, she was a Witch after all. 

When Niki arrived, she seemed very calm at what Dreams condition was. She gathered some things up from her bakery, made an odd looking bubbly drink and handed it to Dream, who was now bursting out of the house, struggling to not break a wall down or accidentally knock George over. 

Dream took the potion, holding it with his finger as it was tiny too him. He drank it, soon shrinking down but only slightly.

Niki cursed to herself, she needed a bigger dosage if it was going to work. She watched as Dream hiccuped a bit, his stomach growling as he was getting hungry now.

Niki quickly left, gathering more things and bigger cups in a panic, gulping as she arrived back and Dream only ended up growing more, trying to hide behind George in embarrassment, which didn't work at all.

"Did you feed him?" Niki asked in a panicked voice. George nodded. "Yes! But I didn't-"

"You never feed someone who's been cursed like this." She huffs, setting her things down and making a larger potion, watching Dream squirm in discomfort at how tight the house was beginning to get, his clothes struggling to hold up too.

Niki soon managed to make a large enough potion, giving it to Dream who chugged it, soon shrinking back down to his regular size, a bit before soon simply getting up for some food.


	11. Ghostbur and Quackity: Meeting Back Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and Wilbur used to date, and even are expecting children but when Wilbur dies and Quackity meets his ghost, he has to explain pregnancy.

Quackity grunts gently, waddling into the living room, his stomach exposed quite completely as he couldn't care less about how his clothes refused to fit anymore, even Wilburs. He even grew out of Wilburs clothes and that messed him up quite a bit. 

Ghostbur was sitting on the couch, looking around. The house looked familiar and he wanted to visit and see who was there, not expecting to see a young man waddling into the living room with an insanely extended stomach.

"Will?" Quackity frowns, rushing to Ghostbur and hugging him, Ghostbur seemed more fascinated in Quackitys belly though. "Are you alright? Are you going to pop?" He asked in quite the panic, poking Quackitys belly softly.

"That's where the babies are." Quackity says, wincing as he felt one of the three babies shift.

"How did they get in there? How many are in there? Why is it so big?" Ghostbur asked, his hands held onto Quackitys stomach, getting scared when the babies suddenly moved. 

"Three, and I don't know. I have big babies." Quackity explains.

"That's alot of babies. How long have they been in there? How long do they stay in there?" Ghostbur continued to ramble. Quackity shook his head, "Wilbur, how are you here?" "I'm a ghost!" Ghostbur grins, patting Quackitys belly as it suddenly growled. "Are they hungry?" Ghostbur asked, Quackity nodding in response. He hadn't been feeding himself as much anymore due to grief over Wilburs death. He knew it wasn't good as he had 3 babies to feed and himself. Ghostbur quickly got a ton of food for Quackity. Quackity soon began to eat quite slowly, finishing up after a bit. Ghostbur led Quackity to bed, tucking him in and giving his stomach a gentle pat before soon leaving, trying to remember why the man he had just talked to seemed so familiar.


	12. Schlatt and Quackity: Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity is being hunted by his enemies after Schlatt gets upset at him and insists that his pregnant boyfriend to be hunted, but Quackity takes a break as he gets a few pregnancy pains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackitys pregnancy isn't known at the beginning of this btw !

Quackity panted, sitting up against a tree, running his hands over his baby bump. "You're okay, calm down.." He mutters to himself as well as the baby.

He took a deep breath. Upsetting Schlatt was not a plan of his, but now it was happening and he couldn't change it. Fundy, Tubbo, Niki, Punz, and Eret had all been forced by the president to search for the man after Schlatt had been told that Quackity had cheated on him with Technoblade, which Quackity had told Schlatt numerous times was not true.

Quackity rubbed his stomach gently to settle the hungry baby inside. He knew he should've brought food. His appetite had been increasing this month by alot due to the baby growing more and more, but this was starting to panic him. 

Suddenly, talking slowly started to become audible. 

"Split up, we'll find him easier that way."

Quackity bit his lip, staying as quiet as possible as he suddenly heard someone coming near. He stayed as quiet as possible before panicking, his stomach growling suddenly and he winced at a sudden pain in his stomach.

Someone quickly jumped in front of him, a sword pointed at him. He looked up, panicking as he saw Eret.

Eret took off his sunglasses, seeing the slight bump underneath of Quackitys jacket as it was slightly unzipped, and seeing him panting with his hand on his stomach caused him to panic.

Quackity panted a bit, still exhausted from being hunted. He stayed quiet incase of anyone else wanting to come over. Eret glanced down, seeing the baby bump and how Quackitys stomach stuck slightly out of his shirt and how his jean button struggled to hold up. He was pregnant and Eret hadn't known. No one really did. After Quackitys stomach growled again, he winced, a sudden hunger pain going through his stomach as he was getting weaker. Eret picked an apple from a nearby tree, quickly handing it to Quackity who ate it within no time, going all the way into the core. Quackity sighed in relief when he wasn't as hungry anymore before Eret soon walked away without a word.


	14. Schlatt and Quackity: Bad Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Quackity goes into early labor at the festival and Schlatt doesn't get the hint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request ! Please send me more requests of any ships, I don't mind unless the ships include Minors.  
> I also don't really do smut.
> 
> Also I might do a part two of this (:

Today was the day of the festival and Quackity felt a bit off. 

He wasn't feeling the best in the first place, being 36 weeks pregnant and having occasional pains, but the pains had turned into pressure on his stomach which was getting quite bad. 

Quackity made his way around, talking to many people before Tubbos speech, panicking now. The pains were closing in now, and he was trying to get Schlatts attention.

Schlatt was focused on another thing. Tubbos planned execution.

Quackity noticed the grin on Schlatts face and instantly panicked. He knew he should've insisted against Schlatt saying he shouldn't have to deal with the stress of being on stage. And he knew that when Tubbo soon was shoved into a box and Techno walked on stage, crossbow in arms, that nothing was about to go well.

Well, two things were about to not go too well.

When Technoblade's arrow flew from his crossbow, killing Tubbo, Quackity felt a sharp pain in his stomach, wincing suddenly. He quickly shook his head before Niki scurried over, trying to help him up.

Quackitys water had just broken and Tubbo had just been publicly executed all in the same minute.


	16. Schlatt and Quackity: Bad Timing Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 of Bad Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nikis just gonna be a whole ass witch during most of these oneshots lol

Niki hurried Quackity to her bakery, wanting to get him away from the yelling. Quackity winced, the contractions worsening. No one else had noticed that his water had broken, not even Schlatt.

"Settle down, Quackity. You'll be alright." Niki reassured, her hand on her friends belly gently as he was panicking, and everyone on the SMP knew that baby bump pats settled Quackity in most situations.

"I'll mix up some potions to settle the pain, it'll help you get through contractions and ease the labor pains." Niki said, mixing some things in her cauldron before soon handing the drink to Quackity, who drank it instantly and settled down, the pain slowly numbing as he patted his stomach.

"Do you want me to get Schlatt?" Niki asked, to which Quackity hesitated but nodded.

Niki quickly went to get Schlatt, coming back alone. "Apparently he 'doesn't talk to witches who work at bakerys'." She muttered, quoting the man.

Quackity nodded, sweating as the pressure in his stomach was getting worse.

Niki held onto his hand, and before they knew it, Quackity was holding a baby girl in his arms.


	17. Schlatt and Quackity: You're Dead To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request !  
> In which Quackity gets pregnant after Schlatts death, and after Schlatt had respawned due to him not cannonly losing all 3 lives and Wilbur finds him in the middle of the woods and brings him to Quackity.

Quackity waddled his way over to the couch, a hand on his stomach. His due date had been inching closer and he was slowly losing more abilities to do things, especially moving. His walking was limited to a sore and painful waddle and he didn't have anyone to help him other then Niki, which was hard as Niki was more focused on her Witchcraft then Quackity.

When Quackity heard a knock on the door, he was about to call for Niki before realizing she was chanting some odd spell again. He rolled his eyes, getting up and opening the door. He saw Ghostbur and his face fell a bit before he saw Schlatt, who was staring wide eyed at his belly.

Too put it simply, Schlatt looked awful. His beard had grown out, his clothed were torn and dirty, and he looked scared and weak.

"Hello, Quackity!" Ghostbur exclaimed. "I found Schlatt while picking flowers. I didn't know where to bring him, so I brought him to you!" He grinned. 

Schlatt slowly sat down on the couch, staring still at Quackitys bump. 

"Is Niki home?" Will asked. Quackity nodded in response, watching Ghostbur rush to Nikis room as he slowly sat beside Quackity. "You're meant to be dead." He said, frowning gently.

Schlatt nodded slowly. "You're pregnant. Did you move on that quickly? Jesus christ, when are you due..?" He asked, shaking as he was just scared and overwhelmed.

"No, Schlatt. Dammit. It's your baby." Quackity explained, shaking his head. "And i'm due next month." He explained, slowly pushing Schlatts hand away when he reached to touch Quackitys bump. He still didn't trust Schlatt with everything that had happened. Quackity was scared.

"Why didn't you come back?" Quackity asked in a harsh tone. "I don't understand. You told me you loved me multiple times that week. Were you planning on leaving?" He asked, rambling on. "I don't remember. I left because I got scared. Things were exploding, people were shouting and I just ran." Schlatt explained, still caught up on the whole pregnancy thing.

"But you left me!" Quackity shouted, snapping at Schlatt suddenly. After the shouting started and Schlatt started shouting back, Niki had walked into the living room and settled the boys down, giving them both tea and rolling her eyes as they glared at eachother. 

Schlatt looked over at Quackity. "Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked.

Quackity looked down at his baby bump. "Girl." He quietly said, continuing to drink the tea, frowning gently.

"Quackity, how about we get you to bed? Schlatt can.. Sleep in the guest room for now." Niki said, helping Quackity up and into bed before soon going back to Schlatt. 

"I don't give a sh*t if you're alive or not, you're still Schlatt and I'll never be afraid of you."


	18. Schlatt and Quackity: It's Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Quackity is alot of pain with the pregnancy and Schlatt tries to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request ! :D ty for all of the requests everyone ! I'll still be taking them but it might take a bit for me to finish them and i'll be posting more during weekends

Schlatt helped Quackity up from bed, watching as his pregnant lover was struggling to get up. 38 weeks pregnant, and his ability to move was slowly drifting away now./p>

"Here, just uh- sit on the couch and i'll get you some cereal for breakfast." Schlatt said, sitting Quackity on the couch, who was now struggling to get comfortable with the weight piled onto his stomach being so heavy. Schlatt was never exactly the best at comforting, always just awkwardly hugging someone or patting their head, but with Quackity, it was different. He loved Quackity and would do anything for him, but his lover was now a hormonal, heavily pregnant mess and he was constantly crying or shouting at Schlatt for the dumbest things, and Schlatt alwayd managed to calm him down. Quackity soon was crying suddenly, causing Schlatt to stop pouring lucky charms into Quackitys favorite bowl, since Quackity refused to eat from any other bowl, and rush over to his lover. Quackity had been crying because he didn't want Schlatt to leave his side, and also Schlatt had put on The Little Mermaid instead of Tangled. "Hun, I can't stay by your side all the time, okay? And I was just getting you some cereal. No need to get all clingy." Schlatt chuckled softly, sighing as tears formed in Quackitys eyes. "How about we get you to the living room so I can get you fed and get closer to you?" Quackity contemplated it before nodding in agreement to the idea and sniffling, waddling to the living room couch with Schlatt. Soon enough, Schlatt and Quackity were curled up next to eachother, Schlatts head resting gently beside Quackitys baby belly as Quackity happily ate his cereal, Tangled playing on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the pages all being short !


	19. Schlatt and Quackity: Never Drink A Witches Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Quackity finds what he thinks is juice on the kitchen counter, drinks it and slowly starts to notice a few changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another witch Niki and also Quackity and Niki are roommates !  
> Also I will be continuing this :D

Quackity was a bit panicked to say the least. He had just drank what he thought was some juice as it was laying on the counter in a glass, bubbling a bit. It even looked like an appetizing color!

But now he was beginning to regret drinking it, hiccuping as his stomach felt odd. He sighed deeply, soon going into Nikis room.

Niki, as always, was doing random witchcraft when Quackity walked in with a pale face. Niki gave him a concerned look.

"Quackity? Are you alright?" Niki asked, sitting up.

"What kinda f*cking juice did you buy, Niki?" He groaned, sitting down.

Niki gave him a confused look. "What?" She muttered. "The juice on the counter. The purpley one.." He muttered softly.

Nikis eyes widened and she panicked instantly. "That was not meant for you!" She exclaimed, chuckling nervously. Quackity tilted his head, letting Niki explain.

"Its more of a uh- pregnancy potion. I think that's what some witches call them. It was for Dream and George and uh, you may have dranken it." Niki said, quickly reassuring Quackity when he panicked.

"It's okay! It isn't going to exactly be that bad- it's like a normal pregnancy- but it lasts about 10 days, each day representing a month of pregnancy and you may or may not carry a range from 1 to 8 babies depending on how much you drank." Niki said, nervously smiling.

"Niki, I drank the whole damn bottle."


	21. Schlatt and Quackity: NDAWP Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never Drink A Witches Potions Pt 2 !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emetophobia warning I think ?  
> This will also be having 2 more parts ! This is more of the 'first trimester' part !

Day 1

When Quackity woke up, he opened his eyes but simply shut them tight, a wave of nausea quickly hitting him as he stumbled to the bathroom, throwing up. "Oh sh*t." He muttered. He was pregnant. He had to be. What was Schlatt going to think? Schlatt was going to obviously know it wasn't his.

"Quackity?"

Quackity turned quickly, seeing Niki slowly walk over. "I don't think we need a test to determine this." She sighed softly, letting Quackity lean his head tiredly on her shoulder. She slowly pat his head in an attempt to comfort him. "We can try and see if anyone knows how to perform ultrasounds on the server, okay?"

Quackity simply nodded in response, sighing tiredly before throwing up once more.

Day 2

After a bit, they soon found out that Captain Puffy knew how to perform ultrasounds- not too well, but it worked out.

Quackity was slowly gaining weight, more in his face and his stomach just seemed a bit bloated, but it was still there.

Quackity laid down, flinching a bit at the gold gel Puffy put on his stomach. 

"How many are there?" Niki asked, smiling softly at Puffy. Niki seemed a bit off around Puffy and Quackity was now starting to notice a bit more, especially how Niki seemed all nervous and awkward around the girl. He shook it off, soon watching Puffy count the babies. 7.

Nope, she missed one, 8. 

Quackity instantly panicked. He was carrying 8 babies. Not good. He was going to end up on bedrest on the 4th day, and how was he expected to carry all of them around for 8 more days? They were going to double in size overnight, and he would only end up popped.

He was reassured when Niki squeezed his hand. "I'll try and make the pregnancy easier with some potions, alright?'

Quackity nodded, soon settling down.

Day 3  
To put it simply, Quackity had grown. He was gaining morr weight, struggling to keep himself fed enough as it was hard with his constantly increasing hunger, and his belly was now rounding out more. He still had a decent closet of clothes he fit into, but they weren't hiding his bump the best. He now had been wearing Schlatts old clothes from before he had moved out due to him not appreciating Niki constantly cursing him whenever he annoyed her.

Quackity was currently curled up in bed, sitting beside Niki who was playing guitar beside him as Quackity frowned, sad from all of the stress and from all of the constant throwing up.

Niki played with his hair, humming gently along to the song she was playing as Quackity dug his face gently into a blanket. "You'll be alright." She muttered, sighing softly.


	22. Techno and Phil: Travel Buddies With A Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Techno and Phil are just friends in this ! )
> 
> In which Phil is almost eight months pregnant with Wilbur and he decides to travel to find a new home with his friend Technoblade.

Panting softly, Phil made his way out of the forest. Why did they have to do this in Will? Phil couldn't tell you. He thought it would be a lovely idea, but he was now currently swollen, exhausted and due to the baby growing at a faster pace then expected, he had slowly grown out of his coat.

"We could camp out here. Maybe make a little hut until we find some horses. Unless Will decides that hes gonna behave." Techno joked, smiling softly. 

Will. Well- Wilbur. Techno had decided on the name, and Phil loved it. If he wanted anyone to name his own son, it would be his old friend.

"Will's a bit stubborn right now." Phil said, looking down at his stomach which was quite large now. "I think we should camp here for a bit."

Techno nods, soon beginning to build them a small hut while Phil curled up under a tree in a sleeping bag wearing Technos cloake due to Techno not wanting him to be cold because of his coat not buttoning up past his baby bump. 

Techno sighed happily, soon finishing up the house and even adding in a small flower pot in the corner before moving Phil into it, getting Phil into a bed and soon laying down beside his friend on the floor, making sure Phil had fallen asleep safe and sound before soom going to sleep.


	23. Schlatt and Quackity: NDAWP Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Never Drink A Witches Potions!

Day 4

Quackity was getting a bit.. Larger. His stomach was extended now and it had gotten to a point where whenever he felt the babies move slightly, he would look around in fear of someone seeing his baby bump.

He was slowly less nauseated and more exhausted and hungry. He knew feeding 8 hungry babies and himself would be hard, but he was constantly eating and Niki was getting worried. 

Due to Quackitys constant eating and now rounded belly, he was struggling to hide the magical pregnancy. Niki was currently sewing a stretchy band into Quackitys jeans, wanting him to be as comfortable as possible during the pregnancy, and he couldn't do that when he couldn't even button his own pants up anymore due to his large baby bump.

Quackitys face soon lit up as he was able to fit into the newly sewn jeans.

Day 5

Quackity was in a not so good mood right now. His belly was huge and he was struggling to hide it now. His clothes didn't fit and even Niki was struggling to continuously try and loosen his clothes up so they would fit.

Quackity was currently on the couch, stuffing his mouth with chips as Niki kept her hand on Quackitys baby bump, feeling the kicks gently, watching Quackity flinch a bit at each one. They seemed to be getting more of a handful the bigger they grew.

Niki continued watching the movie before it had ended and she looked over, about to ask Quackity if he wanted more food before seeing him completely passed out, snoring soundly with his belly faced high up with multiple babies kicking in every direction.

"Goodnight, Quackity." She chuckled softly.


	24. Schlatt and Quackity: NDAWP Pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NDAWP continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been thinking of doing another thing like this series but Niki mixes up her potion for her drinking water and doesn't realize until the symptoms start up ?

Day 6  
Schlatt had figured it out.

He had came over to visit as he hadn't seen Quackity in a bit and when he saw Quackity standing in the kitchen, eating a bowl of ice cream with his large belly sticking out of a sweatshirt, he panicked. How would he have gotten pregnant? Schlatt would've noticed before, especially with how big Quackity was. 

"You're pregnant." Schlatt pointed out, Quackity nodded in response. "Are they mine?" He asked.

Quackity thought for a moment. "Technically they would be Nikis since it was Nikis potion, but I don't know the specifics." Quackity said.

"A potion? What the hell were you doing drinking a potion?" Schlatt scoffed. He knew Quackity wasn't the brightest sometimes with the things he said, but he knew better not to drink a random liquid when he lived with a witch.

"I was sleepy and I didn't mean too." Quackity huffed. 

"When are you due?" Schlatt sighed.

"Uhh, four days?" Quackity nodded. Schlatt nodded. "By the looks of it, you look overdue by 4 months." He playfully teased until panicking as Quackity burst into tears. Schlatt quickly tried to calm him. "Uh- okay, okay. Ice cream? Do you want any ice cream? There's vanilla, chocolate and cookie dough at my house!" Schlatt said.

When Niki tiredly walked in, she was a bit confused. She went instantly to Quackity, sighing as she hugged him gently, watching him settle down at a belly rub before Niki soon got him into bed and went back to Schlatt. "What did you do?" Niki asked Schlatt with a sigh.

"I said he looked overdue but I didn't mean toooo." Schlatt whined. "It was just a joke and then he started crying and I panicked-"

Niki rolled her eyes, cutting him off. "He looks overdue because hes carrying 8 babies. He's not exactly going to be tiny." She said, cleaning up the kitchen a bit while she was there. "You should get going home now, Schlatt. I think I can handle Quackity better then you can for now."

Day 7  
Quackity was now unable to move well without assistance. He had grown massive overnight and his waddling had gotten slower and more intense by what seemed like the hour. He was trying to stop pestering Niki with silly things like not being able to get up from the couch, but it was hard as he couldn't do simple things himself.

Will had visited this morning, wanting some help from Niki as he was slowly becoming more interested in how she did her 'work.'

When he saw Quackity lying on the couch, his large belly hanging out as he was basically bursting out of his clothes, he slowly went into Nikis room and decided to ask about it later. 

Quackity was decently happy about this, as other people stared at his stomach whenever he went for a walk with Niki after she insists on it.  
Yesterday afternoon, he had gone on a small walk with Niki and Fundy stared at his stomach, which led to a few glares, to an argument and soon Niki was the one fighting for Quackity, who stood behind Niki with his hands clasped over his ears.

Quackity hated arguments. He had some bad memories with past ex's screaming or shouting at him, calling him useless and annoying. Only one of those times were Schlatt, but Schlatt and Quackity were both drunk and it was a while ago anyway, so Quackity had forgotten about it and they were pretty decently happy with their relationship now.

After the fight stopped and Fundy left, Niki went by Quackitys side, playing gently with his hair and taking him inside, laying him in bed and settling him down by playing a song on her guitar.


	25. Techno and Phil: Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phil is heavily pregnant and stressed out with a toddler and Tehcno comes to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Techno and Phil platonic oneshot ! (:

Phil was struggling a bit too much now. He was 38 weeks along and due too pop at any moment now. He was currently making food, trying to settle Wilbur down who was jumping all over the couch, throwing a tantrum because he was hungry. "I'm nearly done cooking, Will." Phil sighed tiredly.

Will continued to scream, throwing pillows around as he stomped angrily, throwing a fit in the living room. 

Phil took a deep breath, trying to calm down but it was hard. He was stressed and taking care of a cranky toddler who was whining while he had a baby in his stomach kicking up a storm soon brought him on the verge of tears.

Phil soon finished the pasta he was making. Will was in that phase where he only insisted on eating pasta or grilled cheese and he would simply throw anything else on the ground and throw a tantrum.

Wilbur soon went to take a nap, leaving Phil to curl up tiredly on the couch, watching TV and eating ice cream as the baby kicked, wanting more food as the ice cream was not enough. "I'm feeding you." He grumbled to his stomach, only getting an angry kick in response.

Phil soon jumped as he heard a knock at the door. He grunted, struggling but soon standing up and waddling over, opening the door to see Techno and immediately smiling.

"Hallo." Techno grinned and then gave Phils belly a pat. "Hallo to you too." He said.

Phil soon let him in. "I was told you needed help." Techno said, looking around. To put it simply, the house was a bit of a mess. Will had thrown toys everywhere, the dishes weren't done and there were boxes everywhere from Phil trying to build all of the things for the nursery and failing.

"I do not. I'm doing perfectly fine on my own." Phil insists. Pregnant Phil was always a bit stubborn, especially when it came to help.

"You're waddling, Phil. You aren't moving too well and I've seen Will through a tantrum before and it isn't good." Techno said, soon beginning to clean up.

"It's barely even a waddle." Phil insisted, grumbling a bit and sighing when Wilbur came out of his room. "You're meant to be napping." Phil muttered.

Wilbur ignored him and scurried over to Techno, hugging his leg. "Techno!" He squealed happily.

Techno jumped a bit, slowly picking him up, holding him far away from himself and chuckling nervously. "Uh- do you uh- wanna watch a movie?" Techno suggested. Will nodded in response, hopping out of Technos arms and forcing Techno to turn on a Disney movie, letting Phil finally rest.


	26. Schlatt and Quackity: NDAWP Pt 5

Day 8  
Quackity was nearing closer and closer to labor but he already looked like he was going to pop soon. He was growing by the hour as the babies grew rapidly, causing Quackity to be insanely hungry as the day went on, and due to him being this large, he was stuck having to squeeze himself through places now such as the kitchen. 

The kitchen was already a bit tight with the island taking a ton of space up, but now Quackity had to try and squeeze 8 babies in his huge belly past as well. 

He currently was stuck between the island and the counter after trying to turn around, grumbling as he tried to squeeze by but only failing.

When Niki came into the kitchen for water, she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Quackity, it's 3 am, why are you still up?" She muttered, helping him get unstuck.

"I got hungry." Quackity explained, causing Niki to sigh and get him some food before making sure he got back into bed.

She soon went back into her room, sighing as she looked as she soon went back to work, taking a sip from her water and pausing as she suddenly realized it was indeed not her water, but a bubbly purple liquid that she had been using to try and end Quackitys pregnancy. 

And she had to do this by using the same purpley drink that started it all, the same purpley drink she accidentally just drank half of.


	27. Schlatt and Quackity: NDAWP Pt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki and Quackity both deal with the consequences of accidentally drinking a bubbly purple potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emetophobia warning !

Day 1 and Day 9

Niki was curled up in the bathroom, waiting to throw up as her stomach did flips, soon causing her to puke.

She let out a little groan, looking at her stomach which was very slightly bloated now. She took a deep breath before looking up at Quackity, who had managed to slowly waddle in. "Niki?" He muttered. "Are you okay? I can get you medicine.." Quackity suggested.

Niki shook her head, shoving him out of the bathroom as she needed a few minutes to take everything in and to throw up a bit more as she knew the nausea wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

Quackity frowned but waddled away, grumbling as he struggled to carry the weight of his 8 babies around to the kitchen, searching for food as well as medicine for Niki. When he found food as well as medicine, he slowly opened the bathroom door, looking at Niki who was still throwing up. 

Quackity winced as he sat down next to Niki, giving her medicine as he ate breakfast as well as let Niki use his belly as a pillow, ignoring the babies kicking up a storm for some more food.

Day 2 and Day 10

Quackity was now just waiting for the babies to come at this point. "Hurry up, please." He muttered to his belly. The babies were squished and he could tell. His stomach barely could stretch anymore, ready to pop at this point. His belly sat in his lap as he grumbled before wincing at sudden pressure in his belly and pausing as his water had broken. He panicked. "Niki!" He called out.

Niki stumbled a bit as she left the bathroom after throwing up again. She soon made it to the living room, quickly helping Quackity and calling Schlatt and Will in a panic. 

Quackity cried out a bit, watching Wilbur panic and rush around as Schlatt was attempting to comfort him.

Will quickly went to Nikis room, looking at all of her books and trying to find one that would stop pain or atleast reduce it. He found it, grinning as he soon made it before looking down at the bubbly purple drink on the shelf, picking it up and nearly taking a sip when Niki quickly had stopped in. She grabbed the drink and quickly hid it away. "Go with Quackity, i'll finish the painkilling potion." She said.

Will scurried off and soon Niki was back to Quackity with the potion. After he had dranken it and all 8 babies were delivered, he held one in his arms, trying not to fall asleep as he was now exhausted.

Niki sighed tiredly, ignoring her nausea and when she knew all of the babies and Quackity were safe, she soon went to bed.


	28. ? And Niki: NDAWP Pt 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NDAWP but more of Nikis POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't exactly know who to put with Niki right now- I was planning on either Captain Puffy or Will but I cannot decide pls help lol

Day 3  
Niki looked in the mirror, running her hands over her stomach. It was starting to bump now and she was panicking. Wilbur was currently sat on Nikis bed, a bit worried for his friend. Niki had told him about the potion stuff, and she was only trusting him with this right now.

"I promise you it only looks like a little bit of bloating. No one's gonna suspect a thing." Wilbur reassured.

Niki sighed, pulling down her sweatshirt and frowning. "It's still growing everyday."

"It's meant to do thatt." Will says and sits Niki down. "You need to get rest, okay? It's getting late and you're gonna be exhausted from growing a baby-"

"Babies."

"From growing babies- like plural?" Wilbur paused.

"I drank half. Quackity got 8 by drinking the whole thing so it's atleast 3 that im carrying." Niki sighed.

Wilbur slowly nodded. "I'll get Puffy to give you an ultrasound tomorrow.."

Day 4  
Niki grumbled angrily, trying to squeeze into her jeans. Will quickly stopped her. "You'll squish the babies. How about you put leggings or sweatpants on instead." Will says.

Niki frowned but sniffled, changing into leggings and soon arriving to Puffys small doctors office, getting the ultrasound.

Will anxiously waited outside for his friend, humming happily as he hopped around, smiling brightly.

"First Quackity, now you. Whos next, Will?" Puffy chuckled softly. Niki shook her head. "Almost was." She smiled, blushing a bit and soon Puffy informed her that she was carrying four babies, luckily nowhere near as many Quackity had to deliver.

Niki sighed softly. She could try and stop the pregnancy before the babies arrived, but it would be hard as she did only have about 6 more days until the four babies would be due.


	29. Wilbur and Niki: Fits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone is afraid of the towns pregnant witch and her hormonal fits other then Wilbur and Niki gets angry before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a platonic kinda thing

"It's not right at all!" Niki shouted, angrily throwing the potion bottle on the ground, watching the glass bottle shatter as wiped her tears, her face red and puffy from getting upset and crying so hard tonight.

She sniffled softly, getting up with some struggle and making her way to the bathroom, wiping her makeup off. It had already gotten ruined when she had first started crying earlier today when Fundy had pointed out how big she had gotten compared to last month of her pregnancy, and now it had gotten worse because of her failed potion attempts.

Niki took a deep breath, soon opening the door to see her roommate looking down at her with a worried look.

Will tilted his head. "Are you uh- alright?" He asked before letting Niki wrap her arms around him, ignoring her large baby bump in the way. "I'll get you into bed, okay?" Wilbur smiled softly and takes Niki into her room, frowning at the glass on the floor. 

He slowly took the girl into his room, letting her curl up and rest for a bit as he cleaned up the glass before carrying her back to her bed, tucking her in. "Goodnight Niki. Goodnight child." Will smiled, patting Nikis belly gently before soon heading to bed.


	31. Dream and Fundy: Too Many Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fundy is frustrated at how big hes getting due to carrying six pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I noticed that I accidentally made it so in most of the oneshots, Fundy is the one pointing out baby bumps, I decided to make it so that everyone else points out Fundys instead

Fundy grumbled, waddling through L'Manberg. He hated all of the passing glances at his belly, wanting to throw things at every single one of the people who even gave his baby bump even a quick glance.

First it was Niki who pointed out that he had grown a baby bump already at 7 weeks.

Then it was Dream, his own boyfriend who pointed out when he was 15 weeks along that his clothes looked tight, and at 20 weeks when he had grown out of everything, Dream began to tease him for it.

And at 23 weeks, during Christmas when Will had pointed out that Fundy was massive now.

Soon enough, Schlatt had pointed it out when they were making up plans for Manberg that Fundy looked ready to pop at 30 weeks, and now at 34 weeks along, Fundy was headed home, grumbling as his walk with Dream had just been exhausting.

Fundy huffed, soon sitting down on their couch when he arrived inside. "I hate you for putting 6 pups inside of me." He grumbled to Dream, his shirt soon giving up and letting his belly stick out.

"You're just mad because you don't fit in your favorite shirt anymore or my clothes, right?" Dream teased.

Fundy glared at Dream, tempted to throw really anything at him right now before his stomach growled and caused him to get distracted. 

"Someone's hungryyy." Dream grinned and soon began to make some food, leaving Fundy to soon waddle into their room and let out all of his frustrations by throwing pillows around, huffing as he laid underneath of the covers, muttering angrily too himself as the pups kicked around, waiting for their dad to feed them as they were getting hungrier.

"I know, I'm gonna feed you." Fundy muttered tiredly. "Just be patient." 

Fundy winced, getting up and waddling his way back to the kitchen, eating the food Dream had made before soon enough getting stuck in his chair, unable to stand with his baby weight dragging him down. He looked over at Dream, tears forming in his eyes. He was massive and he hated it.

Dream hurried over, wiping Fundys tears and grunting as he picked him up, getting him in bed and kissing his forehead as well as his belly softly.


	32. Karl and Sapnap: Stretch Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sapnap is starting to realize how big hes getting during the pregnancy due to stretch marks starting to appear.

Sapnap rubbed his belly gently with some random lotion Niki had given him to reduce stretch marks. He rubbed as much as possible on as he could in a desperate attempt to get the stretch mark to go away, tears forming as it refused to go as expected. 

He looked in the mirror, turning to the side and looking down at his belly which had grown a large amount since he had found out he was pregnant.

He ran his hands over his belly, sniffling as he pulles his shirt down, instantly beginning to burst into tears when it refused to go past his belly button.

He couldn't leave the house. People would make fun of him for growing this large. Sapnap wiped his tears quickly when Karl walked in, smiling happily before his face fell at Sapnaps tears. He walked over, frowning as he put his hand on Sapnaps belly. "What's the matter?" He asked.

Sapnap sniffled, pulling up his shirt a little more and showing Karl the stretch marks he had grown before tugging down at his shirt to go fully over his baby belly, grumbling a bit when it refused.

Karl rubbed his baby bump gently. "There's nothing wrong with a few stretch marks." He shrugged softly, kissing Sapnap.

Sapnap sniffled. "Really?" Karl nodded, "Of course not. It only shows that the babys been growing quicker which is normal because you've just started your first trimester and you have been feeding the baby more."

Sapnap pouted a bit. "That's cause shes always hungry."

"I know." Karl teased before looking around, soon putting a sweatshirt on Sapnap, watching as it let a small bit of his underbelly stick out. "Atleast theres a small bit to feel her kicking." Karl smiled brightly, soon kissing Sapnap and sighing in relief when his boyfriend started smiling.


	33. Niki and Wilbur: Angry Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wilbur can shapeshift into a dragon but hes hormonal and heavily pregnant and starts shifting whenever hes angry or upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Tommys new video ! Also more platonic Niki and Will stuff.
> 
> This is gonna be more of a random upset dragon Wilbur moments !

"Will, I'm gonna need you to calm down." Niki said, trying to settle down her friend, who was angry at Quackity for calling his baby bump massive and then proceeding to poke at it afterwards. "I am not massive! Quackity is wrong!" Will shouted, suddenly shifting into a dragon and flapping his wings, huffing softly as his belly lowered him a bit. He struggled to fly around, knocking things in the house over as Niki scurried around in a panic for Wilbur to stop.

"Will, settle down!" Niki quickly said, trying to get Wilbur to atleast sit down. Will soon sat down, panting softly as his wings slowly stopped flapping. Will let out a huff, his belly causing him to struggle to lay down.

Niki sat down beside him, sighing as she kept the dragons head in her lap, rubbing his baby bump softly.

\----

Wilbur continued to shout at Technoblade, who was backing away as even he was getting scared of Will and his unpredictable hormones.

The two were at the bottom of Pogtopia, and after Techno suggested that maybe planning to blow up a nation while carrying a child was not a good idea, and now Will was angry.

Soon enough, Will had shifted into a dragon and was squished betweent the walls of Pogtopia. Techno panicked a bit, trying to calm his friend, who was not too happy with how tight the walls were on his dragon form. Will roared a bit, trying to settle down and soon calming down, panting as he laid down, his breathing soon getting calmer and soon he was asleep.

Techno slowly backed away, running away in fear of him waking back up.

\----

Will winced, curled up under a tree in the forest and panting softly, trying to move his wing and wincing.

He had gotten distracted by the baby kicking at him and ended up crashing, his left wing hurt in the process. He couldn't manage to shift back to a human, it would cause his human form to have massive dragon wings while were now useless. He looked around, getting up and trying to waddle his way to Nikis bakery, but is was quite far. He whimpered, dragging himself along as his baby bump was starting to touch the grass with how big the baby was now.

He continued walking before soon collapsing, Nikis bakery still about 8 minutes away. He had to get up, he couldn't let his injury worsen. The dragon whimpered, slowly getting back up and getting as close as possible to Nikis bakery, roaring a bit to try and get his friends attention, or really anyones attention.

Soon, Niki had left her bakery, spotting Will and hurrying over. "You'll be alright, don't worry." She reassured. "I'll get you some potions to help, okay?" Niki said, Wilbur nodding in response. She helped Will into her bakery, watching as he barely managed to get in through the door. She rubbed his belly gently, soon giving him some potions to help heal his wing enough for him to shift back. 

Wilbur soon shifted back, instantly falling asleep as he got comfortable, his head on Nikis shoulder.


	34. SBI and Niki: The Red and Green Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Niki is heavily pregnant and Tommy, Quackity, Will and Phil decide to look after her but end up all drinking two different potions with two effects. Effects on their size.

"I told you not to drink her things!" Quackity exclaimed, currently hiding in a closet with his friends. 

"But it looked all cool and green." Tommy whined. "Greens a cool color." Will muttered, huffing. Their stomachs were aching and they were hiccuping, feeling quite odd.

Phil had been the first one to take a sip of the green liquid, and then Tommy right after. They both agreed that it tasted awful and Quackity and Will insisted that the ruby red liquid sitting beside the green one would taste better, and after they all chugged their liquids, they just felt a bit off.

Niki had been in bed, resting peacefully when the boys had came in and dranken their bottles full of green and red liquid. Niki had woken up and was currently up, a bit confused on where the boys were and why some of her potion bottles were empty. 

Phil hiccupped slightly before suddenly the closet began to feel tighter and his friends looked as if they were shrinking. He grunted a bit, suddenly banging his head on the roof and panicking when he noticed his friends and the closet was not shrinking, but he was indeed growing. 

"Phil?" Will gulped a bit before soon Tommy had grown to just about Phils height too. "Can you scoot over, it's quite tight in here." Tommy said, grunting a bit before soon looking down at Will and Quackity, who soon shrunk down. "You both are tiny!" Tommy exclaimed before suddenly the door had opened, a very pregnant witch standing outside.

She crossed her arms. "That's where the potions went." Niki muttered softly, soon picking up Will, who was not enjoying being tiny before picking Quackity up as well, sighing as she set them down on the table before looking at Tommy and Phil, who were just barely able to get out of the closet.

Phil tried to sit up a bit more and instantly banged his head on the ceiling. "Settle down, I'll fix something up so you go back to your regular heights." Niki said, making her way to her room and her calderon.

"Can't believe ive finally grown taller than you, Will." Tommy teased, grinning before huffing as it was getting a bit tight in the small room.

"Atleast I fit into this bedroom, Tommy!" Will huffed, a bit upset.

Quackity was enjoying his time. He had gone over to the bathroom, clogging the sink drain and filling it up, making himself a little swimming pool as he hummed happily too himself.

Phil was not too happy. He was basically a giant now and him and Tommy were bursting out of the house at this point. 

Niki quickly came up with the idea of just switching the potions around, quickly making the potions again and giving the boys the reverse spells of their potions.

She sighed in relief when they returned to their normal size until Phil and Tommy were tiny, and Will and Quackity were massive. 

She watched Will instantly create a hole in the ceiling and almost burst out of the walls as he had dranken a bit too much of the of the green liquid, and Quackity instantly broke the sink he was sitting on. "My pool." Quackity whined.

Tommy shrieked a bit, quickly hiding under the dresser in fear of massive Will and Quackity.

Phil was soon picked up by Niki, almost falling out of her hand as he had gotten a little too close to her stomach and was kicked slightly. She set Phil on top of the dresser before sighing. "Tommy, I can't bend to get you, can you please come out now?" Niki frowned softly.

Tommy slowly came out, allowing Niki to put him on the dresser before she soon waddled to Will, sitting beside him at a lose. 

Will frowned, humming softly as he pat Nikis baby bump, panicking as she winced at the pressure. He stopped, patting her bump with his pinkie instead, watching as Niki tried to figure out what to do.

Soon enough, Niki had burst into tears out of pure stress and frustration. She was angry at herself for not hiding away the potions and now she had to deal with two friends being almost 20 feet tall and the other two being about 9 inches tall.

Will picked up Niki, holding his friend closely to his chest. "It's alright, Niki! We'll be alrighr, everything's gonna be fine." Will reassured, giving her a gentle pat on the belly again with his finger. 

Niki sniffled softly, settling down and soon waddling back to her room, searching around tiredly for some potions, mixing things together before handing the potions around, soon sitting down quite suddenly from how exhausted she was.

They soon returned to their regular sizes, all insisting that Niki should go back to sleep before Tommy soon was still staring at the bright green potion still sitting on Nikis desk as everyone else went along with their days. "Maybe taking some wouldn't hurt."


	35. Will and Niki: Don't Drink The Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Quackity accidentally put Nikis potions into the punch at a party without realizing and Will is stuck having to deal with a heavily pregnant hormonal Niki as well as 5 year old Dream and George, 4 year old Karl and Quackity, 3 year old Sapnap and 2 year old Tommy and Tubbo.

They had left for 5 minutes to go back home because they had forgotten something. 5 minutes before they came back to a group of toddlers.

Niki opened the door, Eret was fighting for his crown after Quackity had tried stealing it, Tommy and Tubbo was happily hugging on the couch, Dream and George were dueling and Techno was trying to hop in and join and soon enough Niki looked down to see a scared 3 year old quickly hide behind her. "Karl?" Niki muttered, watching as Quackity and Sapnap soon followed as well.

She grunted a bit, picking Karl up and slowly sitting down on the couch, making sure Tommy and Tubbo didn't fall.

She sighed tiredly, looking at Will who was panicking as George was crying after Dream had teased him for losing the duel.

Niki soon felt a hand smack her belly gently, looking to see a grinning Sapnap who soon proceeded to climb up on her lap.

Niki winced a little, causing Will to look over and gently pick up Sapnap, who instantly threw a fit. Niki panicked until Karl had wrapped his arms around her as well as Tommy and Tubbo, who had a very fun time poking at her baby bump. 

Niki sighed tiredly, getting up and trying not to trip over any kids as Karl continued to hide behind her, hugging her leg. She sighed, struggling to bend and pick Karl up before soon succeeding and going into the kitchen, making snacks for all of the kids and managing to get them all fed before hurrying around, setting up sleeping bags and getting all of the kids to rest while she made a potion to get them all back to their regular ages. After alot of panting from exhaustion, five minute power naps and many food breaks due to the baby going through a growth spurt and causing Niki to eat quite alot, the potion was soon finished and Niki put it into their drinks before falling asleep on the couch, her arm held protectively over her baby bump.


	36. Fundy and Niki: Burning Pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Niki burns down her bakery during the most recent L'Manberg explosion and breaks down while doing so and Fundy is instantly by her side to calm her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is platonic btw !  
> Warning for kinda panic attack ? I think ?

Nikis eyes watered as she watched her bakery burn down, the smell of smoke passing through the air as she held her hand gently on her baby bump, golding the flint and steel in the others before slowly beginning to cry. It was gone. Everything was gone. L'Manberg and she had just burnt down her own bakery. She didn't have anywhere else to go and she was expecting a baby in about 2 months now.

Niki soon broke down, collapsing to the ground as she hugged her knees tiredly, ignoring her baby bump getting in the way a bit as she continued to cry, holding the flint and steel closely as she tugged at the sleeves of her shirt, trying to calm herself as her breathing got shaky, unable to focus her eyes as she heard more explosions, quickly covering her ears and shutting her eyes hard, rocking back and forth. She hummed gently to try and calm herself. It's how she usually calmed down her friends when they were upset.

Meanwhile, Fundy had been sprinting around in his fox form, trying to find Niki. He trusted Niki. And he didn't know where one of the only people he trusted currently was. He didn't even know if she was alive or not right now. He scurried around, soon shifting into his normal human form when he saw his friend rocking back and forth, sitting on the ground. 

"Niki?" He quickly said. He held his hands up a bit, hovering a bit, trying to see if she was alright for him to hug. Niki nodded weakly, leaning her head onto Fundys chest as she cried, rocking back and forth as her hearing went a bit fuzzy, unable to focus with all of the sounds of explosions and yelling near her. "We're gonna get you somewhere safe." Fundy quickly and quietly told her, helping her and holding her closely, making sure she was alright before he soon arrived at Tommy's summer house, laying Niki in bed and quickly looking around, soon finding a guitar. "Uhh.." He muttered, looking at the cords before soon beginning to play.

He used to watch Will calm Niki down at the early stages of her pregnancy after she had gotten terrible morning sickness and wouldn't be able to keep any food down or sleep without Wilbur comforting her. He always watched as his father would calm Niki down simply by playing soft guitar, singing to her and rubbing her back, so that's what Fundy did. He followed after his father.


	37. Will and Niki: Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Niki can't fall asleep and Will helps her get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be very short and simple as I am currently very tired !  
> Also more platonic Will and Niki because yes pls  
> This is kinda based around the Fundy and Niki burning pile chapter when Fundy followed after Will and on how he calmed Niki down and managed to get her to sleep during pregnancy.

"Here, lay down and i'll get my guitar, alright? I'll even give up all of my pillows so you can get comfortable."

Will smiled softly at his friend, who was struggling to find a comfortable position due to her baby bump having grown quite a bit recently. She hummed tiredly, curling up as she got many pillows, soon getting comfortable as Will played with her hair, patting her baby bump as well as her head and soon beginning to play guitar, watching as Niki smiled softly, her smile slowly fading away as she had soon enough fallen asleep, Wills hand still on her stomach as he played guitar and with the other.

"Goodnight, Niki."


	38. Techno and Phil: Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phil is finally starting to realize how huge hes gotten during pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More platonic Phil and Techno.
> 
> In this theyve finally settled and are living in Technos house during this.

Phil ran his hands over his stomach. "It's gotta fit. Its a large." He muttered, tugging on the zipper of his jeans. 

The man was due within 5 weeks and he just barely had a bumo yesterday, so waking up to feeling like there was a boulder on his stomach was confusing. 

"Phil? I don't think that's gonna fit." Techno said, his arms crossed as he stood in the doorway. "It fit last week." Techno shook his head. "Maybe Wills just sitting in my stomach a little weirdly." Phil insisted, shaking his head, trying to shift his hips to get the jeans to zip, or at least button up. "Or maybe Wills grown a bit. Hes due next month, Pal. I don't think your stomachs gonna be too tiny forever."

Phil looked up at Techno, shaking his head quickly. "No, it's gotta be something else. He's small. Hes always been small. He can't just grow!"

"You have been taking those little capsules Niki gave you, right?" Techno asked, Phil nodded in response. "Those help Will grow healthy. And I think the capsuls are finally starting to work." Techno said. Phil shook his head. "But my clothes. And how am I gonna fly if Will is heavier?" Phil soon began to ramble, causing Techno to sigh. "You can fly after you have Will. For now, I think bedrest might be a good idea. The capsules are only gonna start effecting Will more and soon you'll be ready to pop." Techno said, looking up at Phil who looked awfully panicked now.

"But Wills healthy enough. He doesn't need to be bigger." Phil whimpered.

"Will may be healthy, but if hes too small hes gonna be awfully fragile." Techno pointed out, patting Phils belly softly. "How about you and Will get some rest?" Techno smiled, Phil soon agreeing and sniffling softly, making his way to bed.


	39. SBI and Niki: 5 Hour Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Techno, Will, Tommy, Phil, Niki and Quackity are taking a car trip but Quackity, Niki and Will are pregnant and moody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll basically just be each hour of the trip cut up ! It's just something im writing since im bored.  
> Also if any of the sentences end with
> 
> then im vv sorry and ignore those ! It does that whenever i save it to a draft !

Hour 1  
They were only about an hour in and Will was already complaining about being too hot despite the air conditioning being blasted.

Phil sighed, rolling the windows down slightly. Him and Techno were currently trying to help out as much as possible with all of the pregnant people in the car, but it was hard as there were 3 of them, and they were beginning to get cranky and moody.

Niki was curled up beside Quackity, snoring softly as she wrapped her arms around him, sleeping peacefully as Quackity simply looked out the window, patting his friends head gently.

Hour 2  
Niki had woken up cranky. She instantly began to complain that she had no room, which led to Tommy saying, "Maybe it's cause you've got a baby in your stomach and it takes up half the backseat."

After this, Nikis eyes quickly teared up and soon she was sobbing.

Phil slowly looked back at Tommy, who was currently petrified. Phils eyed felt like daggers into his skull and Tommy quickly looked out the window, gulping nervously.

"Tommy, apologize to Niki." Phil insisted. "It was a joke, dad!" Tommy whined. "Tommy." Phil glared at Tommy.

Tommy turned to Niki, who was done crying and now sniffling.

"I'm sorry for calling your baby big." Tommy huffed, crossing his arms. "Even though it is quite large."

"Tommy, I'm going to throw you on the side of the road, son."

Hour 3  
Quackity was currently trying to shove Will's belly to the side. "Move your baby over." He muttered, grumbling a bit. Will was quite tall and did not exactly fit into the car, especially with his 7 month twin belly too big to fit well at all in the car, especially squished in the back with Quackity who was close to being due with quadruplets and Niki who was 5 months along with one baby all cramped up in the backseat.

"You move your huge babies over! They've kicked me in the side atleast 5 times in the past hour!" Will exclaimed.

The two argued, Niki sitting in the middle with her hand gently laid on her belly, feeling her baby kick around, wanting some food. 

Soon enough, Niki stole the chex mix Tommy was eating, causing Tommy to glare before crossing his arms. 

Hour 4  
They had finally stopped for food soon after Quackitys stomach kept growling to feed the babies and Will got fed up with hearing his friend stomach growl constantly. 

When they went into the drive thru, it was quite the mess. Will and Quackity got enough food to feed a family each, Niki got a happy meal, Tommy got a burger, Phil also got a burger and Techno was in a pretty deep sleep, snoring softly as he was sitting in the passengers seat.

Once Quackity and Will both finished their food, their eyes instantly went to the nearest person who still had food, Niki.

Despite Niki feeding a baby, she was quite the slow eater, humming happily and not noticing that Will and Quackity were eyeing her chicken nuggets and fries right now before her food slowly started to go missing. Niki noticed and looked confused, looking over at Will, who was stuffing french fries in his mouth, Quackity eating her chicken nuggets. Niki burst into tears. "Phil!" She cried, sniffling.

"Yes, Niki?" Phil sighed. "They took my food!" Niki cried out.

Phil sighed, shaking his head tiredly. "Willll."

Hour 5  
Quackity was now trying to sleep, ready to finally take a nap until. He suddenly felt a bunch of movement fill up his belly. "Settle down." Quackity grumbled to his belly as the babies scurried around. Will gave Quackitys belly a gentle pat. "They are awake, hm?" Will asked, looking down at his own belly. One baby was currently awake, and he was a bit worried that they both would wake up and get all rialed up and active. "They're upset. Probably don't like how still im being in this small car."

"It's not that small!" Phil exclaimed from the front.

Quackity huffed, rubbing his belly gently, noticing that his shirt was slowly starting to give up on keeping his belly covered. "You need a bigger shirt." Will says. "You shouldn't be talking when your jeans don't button anymore." Quackity crossed his arms.

After that, the two glared at eachother for the rest of the ride until Phil soon parked the car, finally arriving.


	41. Schlatt and Quackity: Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Quackityd water breaks during the election after Schlatt won and his boyfriend panics.

Quackity took deep breaths, panting a bit. He was hidden away from the election, his hand placed on his baby belly as he tried to settle himself as well as the quadruplets inside of his stomach, which seemed to be panicking too.

The pressure on Quackitys stomach made him want to bang his head against a wall. He couldn't call for help. His boyfriend just won the election and was happy. He couldn't just give birth now-

His water had broken.

The babies were coming and quick. He couldn't just hold them in. They were due 2 days ago already due too Nikis pregnancy potion being a bit funky and causing some small pregnancy mishaps. Maybe it was due to the fact that he accidentally took more then meant too which led to the quadruplets and which also led to him being a bit overdue.

Quackity took deep breaths, wincing at another contraction. They were getting closer. His babies were coming. Quackity bit his lip. "Schlatt!" He called out, slowly standing up and trying to flap his wings a bit in a desperate attempt to keep himself standing. "Schlatt!" Quackity called again, soon collapsing.

Schlatt heard someone calling for him and he simply rolled his eyes until he heard the all to familiar Spanish cries for help.

Schlatt quickly dropped the whiskey in hand, rushing around L'Manberg and spotting Quackity. He panicked, looking at the slight puddle on the ground, and his boyfriend whimpering in pain.

Oh god no, not now. It couldn't happen now.

"Okay- okay. Oh god. We have to call Niki."

"Sir, you put her in prison." 

"Oh f*ck. That's- oh god." Schlatt quickly paced back and forth before panicking when Quackity yelped slightly. 

Schlatt picked his boyfriend up, quickly taking him away, trying to find anywhere hidden enough. He didn't want the citizens of the country he owned to see his boyfriend give birth to four children. Four of his children.

Schlatt stuttered a bit, trying to not mess up. Quackity kept yelling in Spanish and squeezing Schlatts hand. "It's uh- its okay. Settle down." Schlatt said, patting Quackitys head as he scurried away for anything really. He got blankets for the baby, some water for Quackity and then some food- that was for after the babies were born. Schlatt was hungry.

"Okay- uh- push?" Schlatt said, holding Quackitys hand.

( I can physically not describe labor I apologize )

After Quackity had all of the babies, Schlatt cleaned them off, trying to ignore the fact that he nearly dropped one. He soon put them in their cribs before looking over at Quackity. "When are you going to be able to drink with me again?'


	42. Schlatt and Niki: Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small little oneshots of Schlatt being gentle with Niki while she's pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emethophobia warning for the beginning scenerio
> 
> the amount of ~ under the paragraphs represent how far along Niki is in the lil paragraphs

Niki was hunched over, grabbing her stomach gently as she threw uo into a nearby berry bush, panting softly as she continued, soon feeling someone pull her hair back. She turned to see Schlatt, who looked very anxious and confused. "I-I'll get some medicine."

He never came back with any medicine that day.

~~

"Let her go, Fundy." Schlatt sighed, rolling his eyes at his fox sidekick, who gave Schlatt a confused look. They had planned on keeping her hostage, maybe as a way to get Will and Tommy to L'Manberg so that they could end the two boys off already, but Niki was in pain and they couldn't do much with her anyway. 

Fundy huffed, pushing Niki to the ground, watching as she scurried away, panting softly. "You don't throw her. She's pregnant, jack*ss." Schlatt said, glaring at Fundy.

~~~~

Niki winced slightly, her back aching as she laid on the cold floors of her bakery. They had taken everything because she didn't pay her taxes. Even her bed. She was cold and scared. She couldn't buy proper clothes that fit her anymore, her dresses getting tighter around her bump and the only few shirts she owned were way too tight now.

She was curled up on the empty spot where her bed used to be, rubbing her bump and trying to soothe her now active baby. Her daughter. 

She heard footsteps and looked up, quickly looking away as Schlatt walked in. "I uh- I got bread. Its not the best. Fundy made it." Schlatt handed the bread to Niki, who hesitantly ate it. Schlatt soon left, causing Niki to turn and see a chest with her bed inside at the entrance.

~~~~~~

Niki was now 8 months along and bursting. Her stomach had doubled inside and walking was a tough task now. She winced, waddling her way around L'Manberg, trying to make her way to the small wheat farm. She sighed in relief after finding it, instantly taking it and traveling back. On her way back, Schlatt hurried over, about to speak before his eyes widened at her belly. "It grew. Alot." He pointed out. 

Niki nodded. "Yeah. They usually do that." Niki chuckled. "Can I feel it?" Schlatt asked. 

Niki paused before nodding. "Yeah, go ahead." Schlatt smiled brightly, his hand placed on Nikis belly, feeling a kick. "She kicked me!" Schlatt exclaimed.

Niki had never seen Schlatt so excited before.

~~~~~~~~

Niki whimpered, making her way to her cauldron, trying to mix a pain numbing potion as quick as possible. She needed help. She knew she did but she refused to ask. She couldn't. Niki drank the potion instantly, taking a deep breath before going to her calender, quickly reading it over and panicking. She had been due yesterday. Niki was overdue and wasn't even aware. 

She took a deep breath. "It's just practice contractions." She muttered to herself before suddenly she paused. Nikis water had just broken in the middle of her bakery and her baby was coming now. And by the panicked mumbling, Niki looked up to see that Schlatt was outside of her door. He had been delivering bread every week now. God, why did Niki have to forget?

"You're waters broken. That's not good. That is not good.."' Schlatt muttered. "It's fine, I just need more numbing potions and I won't feel a thi- F*ck." Niki winced. She couldn't feel much other then pressure all over her stomach. "Schlatt, the babys coming right now. Like right f*cking now."

"We should probably do something about that, Niki.."


	43. Dream and Fundy: Messy Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fundy and Dream go on a date and Fundy goes into labor without realizing

It started with Fundy waking up to a drenched bed and some pressure on his stomach. "Must've spilt something." He muttered tiredly, not thinking much of it at the time. 

The fox hybrid was about 38 weeks along with about 4 big pups, his belly large and just about ready to burst now. He grunted, making his way to the kitchen where Dream was. Dream had been quite supportive during this time, constantly worrying about Fundy, taking care of him too. 

When Fundy told Dream he was pregnant, Dreams initial thought was to panic instantly, and thats what he did. He started pacing, causing Fundy to start panicking as well and soon the two were panicking a ton until Niki came over with some pastries and settled the two of them down.

When Dream told Fundy yesterday that he wanted to go out far to have a picnic, Fundy instantly loved the idea. He liked the outdoors quite alot as he was part fox and could shift into one after all.

Once the two had arrived, Dream laid out the picnic basket while Fundy raced around, yelping at a sudden stronger pressure in his stomach. He panted a bit, assuming it was the usual pregnancy pain and sighing in relief as it settled down. 

Fundy continued to run around, chasing a butterfly and panting, a bit exhausted due to all of the extra weight he carried in his belly. 

He scurried tiredly over to Dream, panting softly and whining out, another pain hitting his stomach hard. They were getting more frequent and stronger.

Dream didn't seem to notice, simply letting the fox eat a sandwich. Dream didn't mind Fundy in his fox form, but he knew that the fox form was not the safest with the baby being lugged around, especially now that Fundys belly was starting to slowly get closer to touching the ground, causing him to jump everytime his belly accidentally touched a flower.

Soon, Fundy felt an enormous pain run through his stomach and soon he paused, whimpering and screaming slightly, trying to alert Dream that the babies were arriving, and they were arriving now.


	44. Niki and Will: A Dragons Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wilburs dragon form is slowly starting to outgrow his and Nikis house due to the soon arriving babies he was carrying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More platonic roommate Will and Niki

Will roared a bit, whining as his wing suddenly knocked the coffee table, his belly causing him to loose balance.

Dragons were tough to figure out, especially the one Wilbur was able to shift too. Most dragons grew normally, but Will's type of dragon grew once a year and it was now that time of the year. He was almost done growing, having about 5 years of growing left. And whenever his breed of dragon grew, it was always an insane amount, and he already struggled to fit into the house before this growth spurt. 

Niki tiredly came out of her room. She had been up making potions all night, so when she looked up and saw the massive dragon in front of her, she was instantly woken up. "Will, don't move much." Niki quickly panicked, "Lay down for me."

Will let out a low whine, laying down. His belly had grown quite alot overnight too, and due to the pregnancy causing issues and always accidentally changing him to his dragon form, he had woken up and snapped the bed due to his massive amount of dragon weight along with the 5 babies he was carrying. 

Niki slowly sat down beside Wills belly, giving it a gentle rub to settle Will and the babies.

Will soon shifted back, sniffling softly. "I snapped the bed." He told Niki, pouting. "I'll buy a new one. You can sleep in mine for now." Niki reassured her friend, patting his belly.

Will pouted slightly, a bit moody.

After a bit, Will suddenly shifted back, currently in his bedroom. He roared, panicking as he stumbled around, knocking the dresser over accidentally with his large belly. With every step the pregnant dragon took, the house rumbled slightly at his weight, causing Niki to fall out of her chair, half asleep as she was making some potions with a soft and calming lavender smell.

Niki quickly went to Wills room, looking at the dragon who was close to bursting out of the room.

"Will!" Niki cried out, panicking slightly. "Will! Please." She whimpered, petting the dragons head softly. 

Will whined, flopping onto the ground as his stomach rumbled, the babies now hungry. "Do you want some food, Will?" Niki asked.

The dragon perked up at the mention, his tail swaying happily as he nodded.

Niki sighed, smiling softly and quickly making Will some food.

When Niki came back, Will was shifted back, happily waiting and soon eating the food, settling the babies down as they now weren't upset or hungry. "Niki?" Will frowned, holding his arms out and whining. Niki sighed, hugging her friend gently.


	46. Quackity and Schlatt: The Stages Of A Presidents Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Quackity leaves out a pregnancy potion and Schlatt accidentally drinks it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda like NDAWP but the paragraphs are a bit all over the place length wise !  
> Emepthephobia warning for Day 1 !

The Day Of The Mistake

It was bubbly and purple is how Schlatt would describe it. With a nice scent but the taste was a bit off, like an odd healthy type of juice Schlatts mom would buy at the store. The ones with the nasty combinations. 

Schlatt drank just about half of it before Quackity hurried over. "That's not- that's! You can't just drink things, Schlatt!" Quackity panicked, pacing now. "Schlatt, that was a god damn potion!"

Schlatt gave Quackity a confused look. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"You've just impregnated yourself with a drink, Schlatt!"

Schlatt slowly nodded. "Alrighty then."

Day 1

Schlatt stumbled out of bed, throwing up and feeling a hand slowly rub his back. Schlatt groaned slightly, wiping his mouth and getting up. He had dealt with getting sick from alcohol before, but this was beginning to annoy him. 

Quackity sighed. "We're gonna get you to Puffy. She has an ultrasound machine, and I think it's better to see how many babies are in there before anything else."

Once they arrived, Schlatt was a bit hesitant, not liking the cold gel on his slightly bloated stomach. 

He watched Puffy count for a moment. "Alright, five babies. All healthy." 

"Five?" Schlatt panicked instantly. "That's 4 too many! I was expecting like- one! How am I meant to carry four of those things in there?"

Day 2

No alcohol. That's what Quackity had told him. 

This was awful. Day 2 of pregnancy and he already hated everything. He was exhausted to say the least. Quackity had told him that, 'Thats what happens when you chug some random potion you find on the counter.'

God, he wanted to punch Quackity then and there. 

Day 3

Schlatt was a moody disaster. He was throwing fits left and right and he had even told Fundy he wanted to exile everyone, which Fundy, being the smart fox he was, said he would do it and simply waited for Schlatt to forget.

Fundy also did another thing. Something a not so smart fox would do. He pointed out that Schlatts suit was tighter. Especially around his belly. 

This could've gone a few ways, but the way it went wasn't as bad as Fundy expected. Schlatt only ended up bursting into tears and scurrying away to go find Quackity, leaving a very confused fox hybrid alone in his office to think.

Day 4

He was sitting at his desk before he slowly looked down. The jeans on his button had popped off. 

This wouldn't have been much of an issue before as no one else was around, but now that Dream was standing in front of him, it just had to have happened now. 

He should've known that the squeezing the jean buttons together to try and just make it work wouldn't end up successful, especially with his sudden stomach popping out just overnight. 

Dream looked down slightly, his eyes widening before looking up. He was thankful that his eyes weren't noticeable through the mask, nor was him gulping noticely as he was now one of the first people to know about the president carrying a baby. Well, 5 babies.

Day 5

He had a waddle now and he despised it. He ranted to Quackity about how it made him feel like a big pregnant penguin, and when Quackity laughed in response, Schlatt didn't know whether to burst into tears or yell at his lover, so he simply did both m

Day 6

He had to tell L'Manberg. He had gotten massive now, constantly turning and knocking things over with his belly and throwing little fits whenever he got too frustarted, but he soon found out that the rumor had already spread around about the president and his enormous pair of quintuplets. He now was embarrassed. If he wanted people to know, this was not the way. He was curled up in bed, talking to his baby belly and his now happily kicking babies about how dumb this was, not even noticing that he was rubbing his stomach gently. Day 7 Schlatt was currently sat on the couch, half naked as his clothes didn't fit in the first place and he was burning up. Schlatt whined softly at the hot weather, his belly feeling like an oven as it had a sore feeling due to the skin tugging more and more to try and contain the babies rapid growth. He had tried asking Niki for some help, but she couldn't do much other then give him some pain killers as she was pretty low on supplies. Schlatt groaned, his belly sticking out like a watermelon now as he attempted to get up and waddle to the kitchen, only failing. "Quackity!' He called. Quackity groaned slightly before stumbling to Schlatt, gulping at the size of his lovers stomach. He was massive in the first place, but he looked fit to burst now. "Can you do something about the damn temperature?" Schlatt groaned. "Schlatt, it's freezing in here." Quackity whined before quickly stopping when the pregnant man glared at him. He quickly hurried over, putting on a sweatshirt before turning down the temperature for Schlatt. Day 8 Schlatt and Quackity had been invited to a party and it wasn't going too well. Schlatts clothes didn't fit too well, his suit basically bursting at the seams as it wasn't doing too well with containing his belly and worst of all, his belly had been knocking into people now. He would turn and someone would end up running into it. He held it up with his hands due to the massive weight being too much to just hang off of him, and whenever someone ran into his stomach, he would glare at them before grumbling and waddling away. Soon enough, Schlatt had knocked the fruit punch table over with his belly. Luckily it wasn't too loud and him and Quackity managed to escape as soon as possible. Day 9 Schlatt already was unable to find clothes due to his quite large height. Being part ram, he was pretty massive already, but now that he was pregnant with 5 babies packed inside of him, he was slowly getting too big for the things in the house. Like the bed, he was now gathering up all of the pillows to help support his bump during the night as well as get comfortable, and Quackity was not the biggest fan. He also had to squeeze his way through doors after figuring out this morning that he indeed did not fit through the bedroom door too well as his bumo had gotten stuck. He grumbled a bit and managed to shift his way through, and now he was currently stuck in the closet. Schlatt was in his 'nesting' phase. He took every single blanket, pillow and sweatshirt that smelt like his partner. He squeezed up into the closet, grunting as his baby bump smushed against the door. "You guys are massive." He muttered angrily to his belly before shutting the closet, curling up with some blankets, smiling peacefully. Day 10 Schlatt was due today and was in some pain, trying to just ignore the unbearable pressure in his stomach. "Why didn't anyone make a damn hospital!" Schlatt groaned. Quackity was racing around the house, quickly grabbing the phone and calling Niki in a panic. Niki soon arrived, still quite sleepy as Quackitys phone call had woken her up. She slowly went to Schlatt. "Oh. Okay.." She mutters, now understanding why her coming over was so urgent. She quickly hurried home, getting some pain numbing as well as somethings that would make labor go smooth. She quickly gave it to Schlatt, helping him deliver his 5 children.


	47. Dream and Fundy: Wedding Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all of the stress of the wedding and George objecting causes Fundy to go into labor right after George and Dream kiss.

Fundy could feel his heart drop to his chest. This couldn't be happening. He was pregnant with Dreams kid, his twin pups. 

When Fundy heard the commotion about George and Dream kissing, Fundy felt a sudden sharp pressure in his stomach. He winced, whimpering slightly as he quickly shifted into a fox, hurrying off, panting softly. He slowed down, yelping at another pain quickly going through his belly, more and more pressure until his water broke. His pups were coming on his wedding day.

Fundy shifted into a human, panting softly with his hand on his baby belly. 36 weeks. He was only 36 weeks along. Or was it 37? 38? It could've been 39. He had forgotten due to the stress he was dealing with because of all of the wedding preparations, and now the wedding itself had caused a stress induced labor. 

He was sitting with his back against a tree, trying desperately to stop his pups from arriving, but it was beginning to be too much pressure. He was terrified, letting out a whimper and a groan of pain, looking desperately around for help before shifting into a fox, getting himself up. He could keep the babies in better that way, but not for long. 

He sprinted as fast as possible to L'Manberg, slowing down at the feeling off his pups kicking, wanting to be let out already. 

He soon collapsed, unable to deal with the pain. He whimpered, shifting back into a human and leaning his back against Phils house, looking up when he heard a voice.

"Fundy?"

It was Ghostbur. 

Fundy shook his head. He didn't want Ghostbur here. He didn't want his dad to see him in this state, but he needed help. "Get someone, Dad. Please." Fundy panted.

"Are the babies arriving?" Ghostbur asked, sitting beside Fundy and putting his hand gently on his songs belly. Fundy nodded. "Hurry, please!" Fundy exclaimed.

Ghostbur quickly nodded, soon arriving back with Phil.

"Not Phil! Someone who can actually help!" Fundy exclaimed, crying out in pain and soon he felt closer and closer to delivering the pups.

Phil panicked a bit, sitting beside his grandson, who was now crying, his suit a mess as it was ripped up and dirty now. Phil held onto Fundys hand. "Sh*t. Okay." He panicked, looking around. Someone had to be around here. Someone who actually knew what they were doing.

Soon he spotted Captain Puffy, who hurried over. Puffy quickly helped Fundy up, getting him into Phils house. "Don't give birth on my bed!" Phil exclaimed, only getting a glare from Puffy. "I'll clean the sheets." Puffy told Phil.

Soon enough, Fundy was holding two baby boys in his arms, panting softly as he kept them close.


	48. Wilbur and Schlatt: The President and The Rebellions Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Schlatt is heavily pregnant with Wilburs baby and hides out in Pogtopia in fear of Quackity finding out.

Schlatt was panicked to say the least. Him and Quackitys relationship was already a bit rocky as it wa on and off, and they never confirmed that they were dating, and now that Schlatt was heavily and obviously pregnant, he had hidden out in Pogtopia in a small corner, his stomach growling softly as his baby was getting hungrier.

He had grown a large amount since just last month. His baby bump almost doubling in size, the skin on his stomach a bright red as it was sore to the touch. Along with that, he was basically fragile in a way. He didn't like people touching his baby bump other then Will. He had gotten protective over it. Protective over his own stomach. 

But he was just scared for the most part. Will kept pointing out how if he got any bigger, everyone would figure it out. Schlatt hated that thought, but he was only 30 weeks along and he was due in a bit over 2 months, and he knew he would only end up getting bigger.

Schlatt shuttered slightly, feeling cold as the stone floor were not exactly the best to be sitting on right now, especially as he had gotten too large for his coat, and he had left it in L'Manberg.

He soon felt a body slowly sit beside him and he looked over, seeing Will who instantly pressed a hand to his baby bump. "Hello Schlatt, Hello Violet."

"I didn't agree on that name yet, Will." Schlatt said with a pout, causing Will to let out a whine as he rubbed his partners belly. "What about Bianca? How do you feel about that name?" Will asked. 

Schlatt thought for a moment. "I suppose it works." He smiled softly, causing Will to grin and give Schlatts belly a little poke, causing the baby to kick back in response.

"Don't upset her." Schlatt grumbled.

"She's not even born and she seems to be as moody as you are.."


	49. All: Pregnant Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Schlatts fed up with everyone and decides to use one of Nikis potions, pouring it into the fruit punch not realizing that it was a pregnancy potion and not realizing that the potion would lead to half the party waking up the next day heavily pregnant.

The sleepover had been going well so far. Will, Niki, Techno, Dream, George and Quackity were all curled up in a corner, happily watching a movie while Phil tried to get Karl and Sapnap to settle down, groaning as the two ran around.

The next morning, when Sapnap, Will, Phil, George and Dream woke up with massive bellies, it was instant panic.

Sapnap was complaining about the stretched skin on his belly, not enjoying the sore itchiness of it. He was curled up beside Karl, who was trying to settle Sapnap down and calm the baby as well.

Will was currently cuddled up beside Niki, hugging his friend tiredly as he clinged to the slightly panicked and confused witches side.

Phil was trying to calm Techno, who was instead doing the panicking for his friend, who was very confused and scared.

George and Dream were both complaining and cuddling. George didn't like how active the babies in his womb were, and Dream was grumbling, tugging on his sweater that kept rolling up and above his belly button, refusing to pull down much farther. 

Niki slowly stood up, looking around at all of the food and drinks before pausing at the bright red fruit punch. She mixed it around a bit, taking a moment before sighing. "The punch had a potion in it." She told Will, sitting beside him. "Since it was mixed in and not purely drinking, the pregnancies will end by the end of the week and they'll just kinda fade away." She explained.

Sapnap whined softly, not liking how his favorite sleep shirt was now stretched out due to the fact that he had gotten enormous. Niki sighed, quickly going into her room as she was the owner of the house. She dug through her closet, soon finding something and letting Sapnap wear it before pausing. "Where the hell did Schlatt go?"


	51. Karl and Sapnap: Showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sapnaps beginning to grow a baby bump and Karl loves it

"You grew a bump!" Karl exclaimed, hopping around. "It's so noticable now!" He smiled brightly, putting his hand gently on Sapnaps stomach. Sapnap laughed a bit, flinching at Karls cold hands before smiling softly, "I know, she doubled in size since yesterday."

"Hi, baby. Hiii." Karl mutters happily, keeping his hand on Sapnaps baby bump as he hummed happily, continuing to say hi to the baby.

"Okay, Karl. Can I sit down now?" Sapnap playfully asked. Karl pouted in response but let him, watching as Karl kept his hands on the baby bump, basically clinging to it. "You're so big now." Karl muttered happily. "You don't have to tell me twice." Sapnap pouted, shifting a bit to rest his baby bump comfortably.

"Can we go for a walk?" Karl asked, looking into Sapnaps eyes, slightly using the puppy eyes that he knew his lover usually gave into. "Fineee." Sapnao whined, getting ready.

During the process of getting ready, he ran into some wardrobe malfunctions. His jeans refused to zip up at all, the button was close to bursting and his shirt was tighter around his baby bump. He looked over at Karl, who was patiently waiting for his boyfriend.

Karl scurried over. "How about sweatpants instead? And you can wear some of my bigger clothes." He smiled, kissing Sapnap and smiling, soon giving him bigger clothes to wear.

Sapnap didn't seem to happy though, and that was beginning to be obvious after he had burst into tears, sobbing in front of a now very confused Karl. "What's wrong?"

"I don't fit in my clothes." Sapnap sniffled out, continuing to cry softly. "That's expected to happen when you're carrying our baby." Karl points out, frowning softly. "How about we have a little movie day instead? We could watch the little mermaid! I know you enjoy that one!"

Sapnap sniffled, nodding in response with his hand on his belly, Karls soon gently laid over his hand.


	52. Techno and Quackity: Pickaxe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Techno threatens to put a pickaxe through Quackitys stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Quackity angssttt  
> This is based off of Techno saying 'I have a pickaxe and i'll put in through your teeth,' to Quackity.
> 
> Also warning for a panic attack I thinkl ?

"I have a pickaxe and i'll put it through your stomach, Quackity!"

Quackity quickly went quiet. He was afraid. His friends didn't know. They didn't know about the baby but Techno did. Techno found out. The pregnant man froze up. That was a threat. He didn't like that. He didn't like the thought of getting stabbed in the stomach with a pickaxe while he was four months pregnant. Only four months. He wasn't even halfway done yet and he had Technoblade threatening his baby.

Quackity had zoned out now, his breathing a bit heavy. He was tugging gently on the sleeves on his sweater. He wanted to go. He wanted to leave. He didn't like this. 

Soon Quackity had slowly fallen down. He needed a minute. There was soon yelling, too much yelling. He quickly covered his ears, taking a deep breath. He could feel his eyes watering. His vision was blurred, he could barely hear anything. He felt arms quickly wrap around him and he looked over. Tubbo. "Come on, big man. Let's get you home." 

Quackity nodded, getting up and trying to calm his breathing.

Techno was glaring at him, then glaring at the slight bloat on his stomach. Techno knew the baby was his, and he wasn't happy with it.


	53. Quackity, Karl and Sapnap: Excited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sapnap is heavily pregnant and Karl and Quackity take care of him as well as gush over how excited they are for the soon arriving twin girls.

Sapnap let out a little grunt, waddling to the kitchen. To put it simply, Sapnap was quite big. His stomach like a wrecking ball in a way due to him accidentally knocking over a few things whenever he turned too fast, or that one time last week when tried to get up and squeeze past the chair and the table and ended up knocking over a glass of milk with his large baby bump, apologizing continuously to Karl, who said he truly didn't mind and simply gave Sapnaps baby bump a pat before cleaning it up. Or even that one time he had knocked Quackitys favorite vase over, which led to Sapnap crying, being way more upset then Quackity who truly didn't care about the vase.

Sapnap soon it into the kitchen, smiling as he saw Quackity making pancakes. "How are you feeling?" Quackity asked, smiling gently as he held Sapnaps hand. "Better then yesterday." Sapnap muttered. Sapnap was in a stage where it was like the first trimester all over again, but instead he was bigger, waddling, eating a ton and now the twins were more active. Yesterday, he had been curled up in bed, a trash bucket beside him for whenever he felt the need to be sick, which had been basically the whole of yesterday.

"That's good." Quackity smiles, kissing Sapnaps forehead. "Karl's still asleep. He was up all night trying to get comfortable since all of your special little pillows were in the way." Quackity playfully told Sapnap.

"Those pillows help me get comfortable." Sapnap pouted. "I know, I'm just teasing you." Quackity smiled softly, helping Sapnap to the couch. "You should be resting, you're nearly due and you're just about ready to pop." Quackity said, putting his hand on Sapnaps belly.

"I'm only 37 weeks along." Sapnap whined. "3 weeks until those twins are due." Quackity said. "What if you rest here for a bit while I go get Karl to come here and cuddle you while I finish the pancakes?"

Sapnap nodded quickly at the idea, smiling brightly as Quackity scurried off, soon coming back with a slightly sleepy but happy Karl.

Sapnap smiled brightly, holding his arms out and letting Karl happily wrap his arms around Sapnap. "Hi." Karl smiled happily, snuggling up against his heavily pregnant lover. "Hi babies." Karl muttered, his face close to Sapnaps belly as he gently pulled up the white tshirt Sapnap was wearing to reveal his baby bump. It had a few stretch marks along the sides due to the babies growing at a too quick pace for his skin to keep up, and his belly button was now slightly popped out due to pressure.

Karl leaned his head gently on Sapnaps belly, smiling softly before pouting as he felt a gentle kick to the ear. "One of them kicked me."

"They probably don't like you using my belly as a pillow." Sapnap pouted softly.

Karl huffed a bit, hugging Sapnaps arm as he rubbed his belly softly, humming gently as he gave it a few pokes as well, causing the twins to kick a bit too rough. Karl began to panic slightly when Sapnap winced, whining a bit. Karl quickly looked towards Quackity, who traded in spots with Karl who began to work on the pancakes instead.

"Sapnap, it's okay. They'll settle down." Quackity reassured, holding his hand on Sapnaps baby belly, humming gently in an attempt to settle the babies, sighing in relief when it soon worked and soon enough breakfast was ready.


	54. Techno and Quackity: Pickaxe Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Pickaxe

Quackity took deep breaths, curled up in the corner of Nikis bakery. Techno knew. He knew.

Niki had been sitting beside her roommate, playing with her panicked friends hair. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her so badly but he just couldn't. 

Quackitys breathing was still a bit odd due to quite the panic attack he had earlier today.

Quackity panicked slightly when Niki hugged him. The bump. His bump. 

Sh*t. 

"Quackity?" Niki asked, "Do you have anything you'd like to tell me?"

Quackity frowned, curling up. "I meant to tell you earlier," The pregnant man frowned. "But I got distracted."

Niki shook her head. "Quackity, whos the father?"

Quackity paused at the question. He trusted Niki. But how much? He didn't know how confident he felt in telling her about this. "It doesn't matter."

"Tell me or i'll dose your next drink with some random potion." Niki threatened. 

Quackity flinched a bit. Niki was scary when she was angry. She could curse him just by staring into his eyes for a few seconds. She could ruin his life with a simple little drink if she really wanted too. She was a witch, after all.

"Technoblade! Technos the father." Quackity said, calming down a bit when Niki backed up. "I'll kill him." Niki muttered, crossing her arms and picking up a sword, gripping it and grumbling. 

"Don't tell him about any of this. He already threatened to put a pickaxe through my damn stomach," Quackity said, shaking his head. 

"I'm a witch, Quackity. I can shrink him to the size of a bug and squish him with a spash potion, i'll be fine."

And with that, the witch was off.


	56. Quackity, Sapnap and Karl: Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karls physically uncomfortable with his pregnancy and Sapnap and Quackity try to help.

Karl was beginning to dread pregnancy. He was 8 months along now, his belly full and round with triplets. Why did he have to be so fertile? He took one pregnancy potion, not 3. 

Karl let out a whine, going to the kitchen, causing Sapnap and Quackity to quickly make room for their heavily pregnant lover. 

"Careful, Karl." Sapnap warned, helping Karl sit down, a hand gently on his belly, feeling the babies move around gently.

Karl groaned, sitting down and nuzzling up next to a very sleepy Quackity. Karl felt like a water melon at this point. His belly was rounded out and massive, about 50 inches around, about the size of a decently large watermelon now.

Karl let out a little whine, squirming a bit as he felt the triplets fight around for room. Sapnap nuzzled up against his lovers belly, almost purring as he was quite comfortable hugging Karls large belly. "Hi." Sapnap giggled a bit at Karl, who sighed and smiled at Sapnap, who was poking gently at his belly, humming softly too himself.

Sapnap soon heard a growl coming from the large dome of a belly. "I'll order pizza." Sapnap decides, smiling happily and giving Karl, Quackity as well as Karls baby bump some kisses before ordering pizza.

Karl pouted tiredly, curling up beside Quackity, who was asleep and snoring softly.

Once the pizza arrived, Karl and Sapnap left Quackity on the couch while Sapnap helped Karl to the table, making sure his belly didn't manage to knock anything down. Sapnap stayed close to Karl, quite clingy and protective over his lover and the watermelon shaped baby bump his abdomen now was. "You should get some rest, Karl. You're nearly due and the babies need you to rest so they can grow," Sapnap smiled, rubbing Karls belly as he watched his lover stuff pizza into his mouth at a rapid speed due to the triplets being hungry. Karl simply nodded at Sapnap, continuing to eat rapidly. "You eat like you're being starved." Sapnap teased before panicking when Karl burst into tears.

Okay, he wasn't exactly expecting that.

Sapnap quickly helped Karl up, watching as he knocked over a glass of water with his belly due to turning a bit too fast and only crying more. Sapnap held Karl closely- well, as close as possible with the babies squished in between them. "I'll get you into bed, Karl."


	57. Techno and Quackity: Pickaxe Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pickaxe continuation !

Quackity tried to stop Niki from leaving, but he was exhausted. He needed to rest and he knew that.

Niki arrived to Technos house after having shape shifted into a bird using a temporary potion. She soon shifted back when she arrived at Technos door. The unsuspecting piglin hybrid opened the door, instantly getting pushed to the wall, a sword held to his neck.

"Niki, just settle down.." Techno muttered, his hands held up as if he was surrendering. 

"What the hell were you thinking?! You impregnate him and then proceed to threaten his child by saying you're gonna put a pickaxe through his stomach. Seems like something a scared little p*ssy would do."

Halfway through Nikis little threatening, she was suddenly shoved to the ground, a crossbow pointed to her chest. Sh*t. It was Ranboo. Her brother wouldn't kill her. Would he?

"Do it, Ranboo. Now!" Techno shouted. "Or i'll do it myself."

Ranboo shook his head, tears in his red and green eyes. 

Techno took the crossbow, huffing and pointing it at Niki, who quickly cried out in fear, the witches panic shifting into magic and Techno quickly flew across the house, flying into the wall.

Niki panted, backing away. 

Ranboo looked panicked, looking over at Niki and tilts his head to the door, gesturing for her to leave while Techno was knocked out. Niki got up, slowly going to Techno and kicking him straight in the gut, watching as his eyes slowly opened, watching him groan in pain before glaring at him. "F*ck you, Technoblade."


	58. Techno and Quackity: Pickaxe Pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pickaxe continuation

Technoblade had paid Quackity a visit.

He had brought the pickaxe with him.

When Quackity opened the door to see the piglin, his quickly zipped his jacket up in a slightly panic of Technoblade seeing the now buldging baby bump.

He was aware that Techno now knew, but he was embarrassed. Quackity was now gaining weight and he hated it. His face looked puffier, his legs looked bigger and he just felt like an overly swollen whale and he was only 4 months along.

Techno watched Quackity rapidly zip up the jacket, tilting his head a bit. "I know you're pregnant, Quackity."

"I don't want you seeing my stomach," Quackity muttered. Techno simply nodded.

Technoblade frowned slightly, now focused on Quackitys wings. They looked awful, honestly. They looked like they hadn't been brushed out in a while, the feathers were dirty and thinning and they just looked weak. As weak as Quackity looked. "You sent your physco witch roommate over and she nearly killed me." Techno muttered.

"She's not a physco!" Quackity exclaimes, glaring at Techno. "And you deserved it," Quackity muttered. 

Techno quickly took his pickaxe out, pointing it towards Quackitys belly. Quackity winced slightly, feeling the pickaxe dig a slight cut into his stomach. He watched Techno panic at the wince and quicklt moved the sword, pulling up Quackitys shirt and jacket to reveal his belly, looking at the cut, which was bleeding.

Quackity watched as Techno scurried through his bag. Techno was going to help him. The man who threatened to kill their own baby was now panicking over a small cut on his ex's belly.


	60. Techno and Quackity: Pickaxe Pt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Pickaxe !

"You threatened to kill the baby earlier and now you're putting a bandage over a cut on my belly."

Techno glared up at Quackity. "Be quiet," He said, huffing as he gently laid out the bandaid. It was a childrens bandaid. The type of bandaids that had special little patterns on them. This one was colorful and pretty. 

Quackity watched as the bandaid moved slightly due to the baby moving a bit.

Techno seemed to be a bit scared. "It moved," he said, backing up a bit. "It does that sometimes." Quackity nodded. "You should go, Techno. Before Niki comes home and tries to murder you again." 

Techno seemed a bit upset before he nodded and quickly left.

After Techno left, Quackity soon sat on the couch, pulling his shirt and jacket up and looking down at his baby bump, tracing his fingers along the slightly showing stretch marks that were slowly coming in due to the rapid growth of the baby. Quackity soon looked at the pink and purple bandage, sighing tiredly.

Niki arrived home, setting her umbrella down as it had started raining. "How are you feeling, Quackity?" She asked, looking over at her friend. "I'm okay." Quackity said.

Niki looked over at Quackity before noticing the slight muddy footprints in the floor. "Who visited?"

No response.

"Quackity, who visited?" Niki asked, crossing her arms.

"It was Techno. But it was only for about 10 minutes! Maybe 15."

"You're pregnant, Quackity! He threatened to hurt your baby!" 

Quackity shook his head. "Maybe he was just confused! He probably didn't understand," Quackity whined.

Niki gently pulled up Quackitys shirt, looking at his baby bump. "Did he hurt you?"

"Only accidentally." Quackity frowned, looking at the bandage on the top of his stomach.

Niki slowly pulled the bandage off, looking at the cut and sighing softly, running her finger gently below it and watched as it healed up. "How'd you manage that?" Quackity asked.

"New trick. But the next time Technoblade comes over and 'accidentally' hurts you, I won't be wasting a power like that on you."


	61. Techno and Quackity: Pickaxe Pt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Pickaxe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence

They wanted blood.

The voices demanded blood and Techno was panicking, sitting in his house, rocking back and forth. He wanted to hurt someone. Quackity. He wanted to hurt Quackity. No, the voices did. They wanted him to do things. Awful things. Violence, Arson, anything really that would cause destruction. 

Techno grabbed his pickaxe, clutching it in his hand as he ran his finger over the carvings of his initials on the handle.

He got up, leaving the house and slowly going down the steps, taking a deep breath as he traveled to Quackity and Nikis home. 

When he arrived, he knocked on the door, not getting a response and taking a deep breath, slowly opening the window and climbing in, making sure to not make much noise. He slowly walked through the hallway. Nikis room was empty. Good. She was probably at her bakery. 

Techno slowly opened the other bedroom door. Quackity was there, sleeping.

He had gotten bigger since the last time Technoblade visited last month, his belly slightly sticking out of the shirt he was wearing, unable to cover it up anymore. 

He shook his head. The voices kept demanding that he killed him. That he pushed the pickaxe into Quackitys stomach. 

Techno slowly put the pickaxe on his stomach, slowly pushing it down slightly and watching as he woke up, whimpering and crying out.

Techno panicked, snapping out of it and right before he was about to take the pickaxe away, the pickaxe flew across the room and he turned, seeing Niki. 

Techno let out a groan as he suddenly was shoved to the ground, his pickaxe held to his throat. "Get the hell out of this house!" 

Techno panted softly, getting up and trying to get the pickaxe, only getting a swing to the arm, his arm quickly bleeding.

Niki let him bleed for a moment before healing it slightly, watching as it left a scar. "Go the hell home, Technoblade. I don't wanna see you in this god damn house again." 

After Techno left without his pickaxe, Niki made her way over to the crying man laying in bed. "Sh, Quackity. It's okay." Niki reassured, running her fingers through his hair, humming gently to settle him. She healed up the large and deep cut on his stomach, but only managed to heal it slightly as it was pretty bad. 

Niki felt around Quackitys belly, pushing gently and sighing in relief as the baby kicked, causing Quackity to wince.

Niki shut her eyes, rubbing Quackitys stomach gently and sighing, laying beside her friend and holding his hand, "Get some rest, Quackity."


	62. Karl, Sapnap and Quackity: Teased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny oneshots of Quackity getting teased throughout his pregnancy by his lovers.

Month 3

Quackity tugged on the button to his jeans. They had to work, he had just bought the jeans last week. They were a bit snug when he tried them on yesterday, but now they wouldn't budge.

"Someone's gotten bigger." Karl said, kissing Quackity softly. "Let's get some leggings, okay?" 

Quackity simply nodded, letting out a slight grumble in response.

Month 4

Sapnap and Karl happily waited outside the door while Quackity was getting some odd witchy ultrasound done by Niki. 

Quackity soon came out of the room, smiling brightly. "There's three babies!" He exclaimed, hopping up and down. Karl and Sapnap hugged him before Sapnap grinned. "That explains the big belly."

"Puffy said it was only a little bigger then average last week!"

Month 7

Quackity stuffed pizza in his mouth, eating happily and rapidly as he stuffed more and more food into his mouth. 

Sapnap giggled a bit at Quackity, causing Karl to begin to laugh too. "What?" Quackity huffed.

"You eat like a hungry little bunny rabbit who hasn't eaten in weeks." Karl giggled, causing Quackity to take his pizza and eat in the bedroom instead.

Month 8

Quackity was exhausted, he was swollen, his feet hurt from the weight he had to carry around in his belly.

When Quackity waddled into the kitchen, he was greeted by a giggling Sapnap. "You look like a penguin."

Quackity glared at Sapnap, huffing softly as he waddled to the couch, his arms crossed.

Month 9

Quackity stared down at the glass of now spilt milk, the glass shattered as he had just knocked it over with his belly. 

He had gotten massive, his shirt barely even covering up half of his belly, grumbling softly as he tried to clean it up.

Karl soon came over. "Did the wrecking ball break another glass?" Karl asked, giving Quackitys belly a quick rub before soon cleaning up the glass and the spilt milk.

Month 10

Quackity was about a week overdue and Sapnap and Karl kept poking at his massive belly, humming as they snuggled up against it the baby bump. "Hands offff." Quackity groaned, trying to push Sapnap and Karl away. 

"You're close to popping, atleast let us enjoy the bump before you explode." Sapnap pouted playfully. 

"I am not going to pop!" Quackity snapped, bursting into tears. "Stop teasing me!"

Karl and Sapnap panicked a bit. "Quackity, it's okay!" Karl exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Quackity as he gave his belly a soft rub, frowning softly. "I'm sorry, Quackity. We love you and the babies." Sapnap frowned softly, rubbing Quackitys belly and frowning.


	63. Karl, Sapnap and Quackity: It Won't Happen Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Quackitys pregnant with Sapnap and Karls baby but hes slowly starting to become afraid of having a miscarriage again as the last time he did, he had an abusive Schlatt as his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of abuse and mention of blood !!!

Quackity had a bump now. He was gaining weight, throwing up, his clothes were snug. Everything was getting too real. He remembered all of this from his last pregnancy, and it was awful.

He had miscarried due to Schlatt constantly shouting at him and even some physical abuse whenever he had gotten too drunk or angry. 

Quackity ended up remembering alot about his past relationship with Schlatt. How Schlatt would shout at him, shame him for gaining weight due to the pregnancy, how Quackity used to always scurry off into the bathroom and call Sapnap and Karl in a group call, rocking back and forth as he sat in the cold bathroom tiles, crying.

The day Quackity miscarried, he wasn't surprised but he ended up breaking down. There was so much blood and he was just scared. He felt stuck in a relationship he didn't want to be in anymore.

When Schlatt died, he felt awful. He felt awful for feeling oddly happy. But he still would remember everything Schlatt did.

And now Quackity was pregnant again, remembering what it was like last time. He almost made it through his second trimester.

Quackity was starting to try and settle himself down as he currently was crying in the bathroom, humming to himself as he was shaking. Quackity had started to try and hide his weight gain, unable to remind himself that he wasn't with Schlatt anymore and that Karl and Sapnap loved him for who he was, and that they would cherish and love any extra weight caused by the baby. Karl already would start clinging to his bump whenever possible.

Quackity slowly forgot about Schlatt, now focused on the baby boy he was growing, Sapnap, Karls and his baby boy. Not Schlatts.


	65. Techno and Phil: Surely It Can't Be That Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Techno and Phil fight in the L'Manberg war, but Techno suggests to cause destruction with Phil, Phil tells Techno he can't due to being heavily pregnant and Techno doesn't take it too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Phil and Techno !  
> Also Technos eyes go a bit red whenever hes angry for this one shot

"Surely you can blow some things up. You aren't THAT pregnant." Techno shook his head, a frown on his face as he helped up a weak pregnant Philza. "It's not safe for Will, Techno. I could get hurt." Phil sighed softly, his hand rubbing his large abdomen, sighing softly. 

Techno shook his head. "No! You gotta cause some destruction. L-Like old times!" Techno exclaimed. He looked down at his friend.

Phil looked stressed, rubbing his belly softly and sighing, taking deep breaths. "I can't, Techno."

Technos eyes instantly shifted from their usual blue grey color to a dark red. "No! You have too!" He shouted, looking around at the destruction caused around him. "We need to do things like we used too! Like how we used to spawn withers on villages, or commit arson on random forests!" Techno yelled. 

"Techno, I've got a baby inside of me, I can't do that stuff anymore." Phil shook his head. Techno seemed furious. The voices were furious. 

They wanted to hurt Phil. They wanted revenge on Phil for not accepting the offer of causing chaos. 

Techno grabbed Phils shirt collar.

Hurt him. Do it. Now.

The red coloring in Technos eyes faded away as he saw the tears in Phil's eyes. He looked terrified.

"Phil?" Techno muttered, gently setting him down. 

Phil soon began to cry, his head leaning on Technos shoulder.

Technos face softened, his hand gently laid on Phils belly. "I'm sorry Phil." He muttered, letting Phil cry out into his shoulder as he played softly with Phils hair.


	67. Techno and Niki: They Demand Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the voices demand blood and chaos but when Techno goes to cause some violence on Niki, she panics and reveals she's pregnant so Techno doesn't harm her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically ill just make it so that whenever the voices kinda take over that Technos eyes turn to different shades of red, the more vibrant is how strong the voices are at the moment

Technos eyes were almost neon red, his sword in his hand as he made his way to Nikis bakery, knowing the witch would be there despite not feeling well. Well- that's what Techno was told.

Techno soon arrived, walking in and looking at Niki who seemed to look a bit weak. His eyes turned even more of a bright shade of red as he walked over to the unsuspecting girl, his sword held at her neck.

Kill her. Do it. Now. You must.

Niki panted a bit. She couldn't use her magic. Not now. Puffy told her not too. It would weaken her and the baby. Niki looked into Technoblades eyes. Red. 

She knew what that meant.

"Techno, please." She muttered.

This was barely even Techno anymore. He basically had no control over his body. 

When Niki felt the sword slowly begin to come in contact with her neck she panicked. "I'm pregnant." She quickly sputtered out.

Technos eyes darkened back to the grey color they naturally would be when the voices stopped talking.

He backed up, holding his sword. "What?"

Niki panted a bit, nodding.

Techno was scared now. He remembered when Phil was pregnant with Will and Tommy. How Phil had been so fragile and affectionate and loving throughout the pregnancy. How Phil cared a ton about Will and Tommy when he was pregnant. How his friend used to always craddle his own baby bump, happy with the life growing inside.

Now Niki was pregnant. Niki was growing a baby that she was happy with. And Techno almost ruined that.

Technos eyes widened as he shook his head, clutching his sword tightly before quickly leaving, going back home and once he arrived, instantly bursting into tears, collapsing to the ground. He felt awful. Like a monster. He nearly just killed Niki and her baby. 

He soon felt arms around him, shushing him softly and pulling him closer.

Phil held Technoblade close, his bright white wings wrapping around Technoblade softly. "I'm here, Techno. It's alright."


	68. Phil and Techno: The Voices Told Me Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the voices make Technoblade take a potion of pregnancy made for Quackity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Phil and Techno !

Techno stared at the bubbly purple drink, his eyes red and vibrant as he slowly walked over.

Drink it. It looks like it'll taste lovely. Do it. Drink it. Drink it all. 

The piglin hybrid slowly picked it up, chugging it without hesitation before getting stopped midway through.

"Techno! What the hell are you doing, mate?"

Technos eyes quickly changed back to their boring grey color and he turned to see Phil, his wings tucked it. "Techno." Phil sighed. "You can't just drink random sh*t!" He sighed, looking at the purpley drink. He paused. 

"This is the same exact color of the potion I drank to get pregnant with Will and Tommy." 

Techno froze up. "I-I didn't mean too. I didn't know." Techno panicked, hiccuping a bit. He shifted slightly in discomfort due to his stomach aching. 

"Techno, you just impregnated yourself without realizing it! You're gonna have a baby, Technoblade."

"Oh, damn."

~~  
First trimester

Everything was going fine until Techno started feeling sick. He was getting weak and he hated it. He was beginning to breakdown.

He was curled up on the bathroom floor, the cold tiles touching his pale skin as he wiped his mouth, panting softly. He wanted this morning sickness to be over already. His stomach was fragile now, even constantly sore. He couldn't deal with it.

Phil soon sat beside Techno, wrapping his bright white wings around Techno like a little umbrella. He used to do this alot to settle his friend, and he felt like the boy needed it now.

~~~  
Second trimester

Morning sickness had ended but newer things had started.

He was getting cravings, odd ones too. Due to these cravings, usually junk food and due to his heavily increased appetite and just due to the baby growing, he had gotten a bump. He would stare at it in the mirror for hours, almost confused. He didn't know how to feel about it but he wasn't much of a fan. It had now limited his movement as he had learned trying to go on a hike with Phil and only after about 10 minuted, he was panting and complaining to Phil about how sore everything was and they were soon forced to head back when Techno started to get hungry again.

When Techno grew out of his clothes, he was a bit panicked until Phil helped him out, getting maternity clothes for his confused and quite panicked friend, giving him a quick belly pat and soon making his friend go nap.

~~~  
Third trimester

Techno was slowly beginning to become a hormonal mess. He wanted destruction constantly and when Phil warned him that it wasnt a good idea, he would simply ignore Phil, cause destruction and then end up regretting it.

But Techno was starting to really feel a ton of physical pain now.

He was massive, to put it simply. He was waddling now, like a penguin, and he absolutely hated it. It made him look silly. He couldn't go into any battles or cause destruction when he looked like he was hiding a watermelon under his shirt. And finally, when he decided to cause destruction for the last time in his pregnancy with Philza, his water had broken. Technoblade was going into labor. Phil went into an instant panic, scurrying around and finding things for Techno, who pretended not to be faced but was quite panicked. The voices kept scaring him. The baby won't make it. Your babys gonna get sick. You'll die. His eyes were slightly red, and when Phil noticed, he took his friends hands, watching as the red slowly faded to a grey color as he spoke. "You're gonna be alright, Technoblade. I'm here for you."


	69. Dream and George: Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a pregnant George is upset that Dream is spending more time with Sapnap at a sleepover then him.

George glared across the living room at his boyfriend, huffing softly. He was moody and angry at the moment.

Dream had decided to sleep in the same room as Sapnap instead of his heavily pregnant lover, causing George to throw quite the fit in the corner.

George whined, soon going into his guest room alone, grumbling as he watched Sapnap and Dream enjoy their time across the hallway.

George ran his hand over his belly. "Atleast you wouldn't leave me for some friend.." He muttered to his son, shifting slightly as the baby began to kick. "Settle down.." George sighed softly, curling up in his sleeping bag, which he just barely squeezed into due to his 8 month baby bump being quite large.

George hummed to himself, hugging a small bear as he soon heard the door open, looking over to see Karl, who looked around anxiously. "Can I sleep in here? Quackitys being loud." 

George nodded softly. "That's fine."

Karl smiled brightly, curling up in the corner with his sleeping bag.

In the other room, Dream kept poking his head out of the doorway, looking at where George and Karl were sleeping. "They're talking. Why are they in the same room? Did George replace me already?" Dream rambled, causing Sapnap to roll his eyes and hush Dream. "They hugged! They hugged, Sapnap!"

"You know how George gets affectionate when hes sleepy. Trust me, it's all platonic." Sapnap chuckles. "If you're so upset about it, go over there and hug your preggo boyfriend already."

Dream gave Sapnap a slight glare before soon getting up, taking his sleeping bag and moving into the other room, causing Sapnap to whine and follow.

Soon enough, Dream and George was snuggled up against eachother, Dreams hand gently placed on Georges round belly as the two fell asleep.


	70. Techno and Phil: Fragile As Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Techno is a bit over protective of his heavily pregnant friend during their travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Phil and Techno !

"Phil, watch out!"

Phil turned, looking down to see a baby zombie attacking him. Phil backed up slightly, not too worry as he had a ton of armor, and despite it not fitting him the best anymore, he still wasn't exactly worried.

He watched as Techno killed the baby zombie, looking towards Phil. "Are you alright?" He asked, quickly looking for any marks or injuries on his pregnant friends body.

"I'm alright, mate." Phil reassured, rubbing his hands over his baby bump. "And is Will alright too?" Techno quickly asked, patting Phils bump gently.

"Yeah, Wills alright." Phil chuckled, panting slightly as he made his way through the woods, watching out for any other mobs that possibly would come for him. 

They soon camped out at a nearby village, kicking a villager out of their house, and Techno insisted on moving a bed so he could sleep in the same little hut with Phil.

Techno sat his bed near Phils, humming softly as he sat down beside Phils bed, muttering random things to his friends watermelon sized baby buml, watching as Phil slowly began to sleep as Techno continued his soft mutters, giving Phils baby bump a gentle kiss and a pat before curling up in bed, waking up almost every hour and looking over at Phil, constantly checking to see if his friend was doing well.

When morning came, Phil was pretty physically uncomfortable. To put it simply, he was awfully swollen. His belly had grown, his thighs, hands and feet were swollen and sore and he was exhausted. The baby was due in about 2 months now, and traveling wasn't a good idea.

Techno seemed panicked, quickly picking Phil up. "It's okay, Phil! We'll get somewhere safe. We just need somewhere to build." Techno said. They were beginning to run low on food now, and with Phil pregnant and feeding himself and a baby, that wasn't good.

Techno held Phil for a majority of the travel, searching for maybe a small cave, and when night fell, he panicked. The mobs were spawning and Phil was stressing.

Techno held his friend tightly, looking around before hurrying into a small cave, blocking the entrance and setting Phil down, giving him an apple and panting softly. "You're gonna be okay, Phil. Just stay calm!" Techno exclaimed, making sure Phil was comfortable before slowly falling asleep beside his friend, sighing softly as he held his hand protectively over Phils baby bump.


	72. SBI and Will: First Day Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Will has just turned 18, and he's back in school after the Summer break, but he comes back heavily pregnant after trying to hide it before the Summer began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Will and Niki !  
> Also, in this oneshot Techno is also 18, Tommy is 14, Tubbo is 6, Ranboo is 4 and they are all Phils sons ! None of them are biological and also I usually don't make Techno one of Phils sons in oneshots !

"Daddd, I don't wanna go!" 

"Son, this isn't up for debate." Phil sighed, tiredly pouring himself a cup of coffee. He knew Will wouldn't like being back in school, especially now that he was lugging around a large baby bump.

"Imagine going to school. Crazyy."

"Technooo, get dressed." Phil chuckled before looking around. "Sh*t. Where's Ranboo and Tubbo?" He asked, quickly setting down his mug and soon finding Tubbo happily drawing while Ranboo was on the ground, staring at a wall.

He sighed in relief.

The last time he had left them alone, Tubbo had drawn all over Ranboos face and had put glue in his brothers hair, and now whenever he didn't hear his two youngest sons talking, it was pure panic.

"Techno, can you drive me to school? Phils already got Ranboo and Tubbo in his car and they're sticky and annoying." Tommy begged.

"I've already got Will. And I'm not taking any freshman into my car." Techno teased, soon putting on his crown and glasses, slipping his shoes on. "I say your best bet is walking." The piglin hybrid said, patting Tommys head before soon driving to school.

When Will and Techno arrived, Wilbur slowly sank down in his seat, whining a bit.

"Wilbur, don't make me call Phil to drag you out of this car." Techno crossed his arms. "They're gonna all stare at me, Technoblade!" Will sniffled. "I don't wanna do it. Can we go home?"

"Here, what if I walk out with you and we find those two friends of yours, you know like the witch one and the one with the fox ears?" 

"Niki and Fundy?" 

"Yeah, those guys! We can go find them. They know about the baby, right?" Techno smiles. Will nodded, sitting up a bit, his hand on his baby bump. "Uh huh!" Will exclaimed, smiling and sniffling slightly.

Techno soon helped Will out of the car, ignoring all of the glances his brother was getting, and glaring back. God, he just really wanted to hurt all of the little freshman babies who were laughing at his brother.

When Will got to Niki and Fundy, he had instantly clinged to their sides. He had every class with atleast one of them, except for History. He hated History.

He had been doing fine in every class- well, band was a bit hard due to his guitar being positioned a bit oddly because of the bump- but still managing too.

When History rolled around, people were staring. Everyone was. He had tried to hide the bump with his stomach and failed miserably, asking to go to the bathroom and quickly hiding out in a stall for the rest of the day.

He soon heard knocking on the stall door. "Will, I can hear you from my art class, are you alright?" 

Sh*t. Tommy.

"I'm fine." Will insisted, wiping his tears and leaving the stall. "You look like a mess."

"I know that, Tommy." Will glared, sniffling.

"Did something happen? Was it that one Dream kid and his annoying boyfriend? Gogy or something is it?" Tommy asked.

"It was most of the class this time. I wonder if Phil would let me drop out of History class."

"Can you do that? I wanna drop out of my Spanish class! I truly don't think I need to learn Spanish."

Will rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, have fun with that." He said, leaving when the bell rung and quickly finding Niki, hiding behind the shorter girl, desperately trying to hide his baby bump. "Can't you just do some odd witchy curse so they stop lookinh so much?" Will whined to Niki. "Sadly, I'm not at that step yet." Niki chuckled.

"What can you even do so far? Other then count some pretty little crystals in your room for an hour."

Niki rolled her eyes playfully. "Basic things. Nothing too cool just yet. I probably could find some potion recipe for whenever the baby's acting up and needs to be calmed." Niki shrugged. The girls mother was a witch, one of the most powerful, and Niki knew that she herself could do some odd things. Simple things. Like lighting candles with a flick of the finger, and if she stared hard enough at her ceiling light, it would flicker slightly, which her brother, Sam, insisted was just some electricity issue due to him being a bit jealous that he only got the enderman genes from his dad, which explained how he was 6'6 in his freshman year of highschool.

"Really? Maybe I should be a witch," Will joked before another bell rung and he hurried with Niki to his last class. Gym. He didn't exactly enjoy gym due to being too pregnant to participate and always getting stuck on the bench with some kid named Alex who broke his arm last week. Alex was an odd kid. Tommy called him Big Q, and they seemed oddly like good friends.

Will sat down on the bench, watching as Niki talked to some friends before looking over at Alex, who was looking at Wills baby bump. "What?" Will huffed.

"Nothing." Alex quickly said, turning. 

Will nodded slowly, looking back into the gym. F*ck.

Dream and George kept glancing at him and giggling, whispering to eachother. He wanted to hhurt them quite badly.

Soon enough, Niki slightly accidentally did.

She was glaring at George. The two didn't get along well. Not at all. They constantly were bickering, and George always had his annoying class clown jock of a boyfriend to be by his side.

Niki kept her glare but looked away when Georges nose suddenly started bleeding. "Sh*t, George," Dream quickly said and got some paper towels. "She's a f*cking witch!" George insisted.

Niki acted confused, quickly giving her friend a highfive, grinning as she was quite proud of her self.

"I doubt that, George. Come on, I'll get you to the nurse," Dream sighed, walking away and soon leaving with his boyfriend crying out about how Niki Nihachu was a witch.

Soon, school ended and when Techno left without him; he was forced to get a ride from Philza. 

Will grumbled as he got into the car after dragging Tommy out of the passengers seat and forcing him in the back with a crying Ranboo and a very happy Tubbo.

"How was school, Will?" 

"It was fine."


	73. All: Movie Night Turns Disastrous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which labors are able to be synced up sometimes, and when Wills water breaks and causes a chain of labors, Niki, Puffy, Techno, Karl, Sam and Schlatt are stuck having to help their friends deliver babies.

Everything was going fine until Wills water broke.

Now, Will knew he was due anyday now, but he didn't expect to be giving birth now, and he knew once he felt those contractions, that the baby would be coming- and soon.

When Niki rushed over and quickly helped, she looked over only to see Sapnap crying out in pain, and a very confused Karl panicking before soon trying to help.

Then came Philza, Quackity and Dreams waters breaking as they all suddenly went into labor as well.

"Techno, go help Phil, Schlatt go help Q- Actually, Puffy, go help Quackity and uh- Sam go help Dream." Niki instructed.

Techno slowly went to Phil. "Uh- what do I uh- How do I-" Techno seemed- scared. The blood god was scared because his closest friend had just gone into labor and he didn't know how to help. Techno slowly took Phils hand, letting Phil squeeze in throughout the contractions.

Puffy was currently at Quackitys side, trying to calm him while Schlatt attempted some help- which was just him trying to give Quackity some whiskey, unaware that Quackity, heavily pregnant with twins, couldn't drink.

Sam didn't know what to do with Dream. Dream was basically speedrunning labor and trying to just hurry up and get the baby out, and Sam was telling Dream to try and slow down. "Dream, as much as you want this baby out, you shouldn't be aiming for a world record for fastest birth." 

Will was the first to deliver his baby, a baby girl. He held the child in his arms, slowly letting Niki take the baby so he could rest.

Soon after, Dream had his baby as well, managing to birth the baby for only about 5 minutes before he was finally out. Dream panted, holding the baby boy while Sam helped Dream out.

Soon Phil had given birth next, holding his first daughter closely. Him and Techno both instantly agreed on the name Athena. After the Greek Goddess of War.

When Sapnap had finally had the baby, he held his daughter in his arms, smiling gently as Karl looked at their daughter. "Hi.." Karl muttered, smiling at his new family.

When Quackity delivered his twins, Schlatt was given one to hold. Despite being a bit tipsy, he stayed still and seated while he held the baby. "Uh- hello." Schlatt muttered to the baby girl, smiling slightly.

Soon enough, everyone who had just went into labor was sleeping peacefully, while everyone else simply was quite tired and grumpy, especially Schlatt, who was currently indeed on the verge of passing out due to the whiskey intake.


	74. Dream and Schlatt: A Planning Of A War With A Pregnant President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dream tries to plan out how to win a war, but a very clingy and pregnant Schlatt insists his attention instead.

"Sh*t!" Dream muttered too himself. He couldn't possibly do this. The war was soon. 

He knew he shouldn't have betrayed Pogtopia.

But he had too. He had impregnated Manbergs president, and he couldn't just fight against a man carrying his baby.

Speaking of the man, the familiar face waddled in, grumbling and sitting down, his stomach poking out from the shirt under his suit due to the constant growing of the baby.

Dream looked up at Schlatt, who had somehow gotten a sandwich and was rapidly stuffing it into his mouth.

Dream raised an eyebrow. "Did you come in here to eat?"

"No, I got bored. I thought you would like my presence." Schlatt said, rubbing his hand over his almost 37 week pregnant belly.

"I'm a bit busy right now, Schlatt." Dream sighed, looking down at his journal, writing down a few plans as he tried to think.

Schlatt pouted a bit, grunting as he got up and waddled to Dream, hugging him. 

A pregnant and affectionate Schlatt was confusing at times.

Dream gave Schlatts belly a pat and gently hugged the man back. "Schlatt, you should get back in bed. You have to rest!" Schlatt huffed. "I don't enjoy being babied. I don't need to rest." He insisted. "You can't even see below your belly anymore, Schlatt." Dream pointed out, causing Schlatt to let out a grumble. "I can!" "Your shoes are on the wrong feet and they're untied." "T-They're just more comfortable that way because they're swollen!" Schlatt shook his head, rubbing his hand over his belly as he felt the twins wrestle inside of him. "You knocked over a vase yesterday with your baby belly." "You don't need to point out how big I am to prove your point, Dream!" "You don't fit into your suits anymore-" Schlatt got up, glaring at Dream before waddling out of the room with a huff. Dream sighed happily, grinning before getting back to work.


	75. Ponk and Sam: Overworked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam is pregnant and insists on overworking himself until the prison is finished.

Sam panted, falling to the ground out of exhaustion. He wasn't even halfway done with this prison, and he was exhausted. The twins were constantly kicking at him and he was beginning to despise being pregnant.

Ponk had been helping him out as much as possible, but Sam was stubborn. Something that came along with hormones, Ponk supposed.

Sam was mainly just in pain and frustrated. He was big and swollen now, the awful unbalanced bloating feeling all over his body due to the babies causing an increase in appetite and the bad swelling.

Ponk was currently trying to get his lover to rest. "Sam." Ponk pouted.

"Ponkkk." Sam crossed his arms, pouting as Ponk gently gave his belly a pat. "The babies need you to rest."

"But the prison-"

"Samuel." 

"That's not even my real name!" Sam whined, soon getting dragged home, complaining the whole way home until he got into bed and settled down, curling up against Ponk beside him. "Doesn't resting feel nice?" Ponk teased, only getting a grumble in response which was soon followed by a few peaceful snores.


	76. Schlatt and Quackity: Get Some Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Schlatt makes Quackity get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short fluff !

Quackity sighed, picking at his dinner as he held his hand on his belly, watching as Schlatt hummed happily, soon looking up at Quackity with a mouthful of spaghetti. "You look tired." Schlatt said, his words barely audible due to the food stuffed in his mouth. 

Quackity nodded. "The triplets are quite tiring." 

Schlatt nods softly, finishing the spaghetti and soon helping Quackity out of the seat, patting his baby belly softly and getting his boyfriend in bed, curling up beside him.

Quackity shifted around, grunting a little as he struggled to move due to the 40 pound weight his belly carried. Schlatt got up, gently helping Quackity into a comfortable position before getting back in bed, kissing Quackity and humming softly as he held the man closely, soon falling asleep after a bit, his hand on Quackitys stomach as he felt the babies flutter.


	77. Quackity, Karl and Sapnap: Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sapnaps started his third trimester and is frustarted with pregnancy

"Your bodys growing a baby, it's perfectly normal to experience all of these things."

Bullsh*t. Sapnap called bullsh*t on that.

He was achy and swollen, exploding out of everything he wore and he was furious about it.

The man was beginning to feel like a walking disaster, his clothes bursting as he gained more and more weight due to the increase of appetite and hungry baby he was growing.

Karl and Quackity weren't exactly aware of how upset Sapnap was until Karl came home to Sapnap crying in the bathroom, sitting on the floor and sobbing his heart out and wiping his tears quickly when Karl quickly came over.

"You okay?" Karl asked, gently holding Sapnap close.

"It's the baby. I can barely move anymore, Karl. I've gotten so big." Sapnap cried, nuzzling his face and tears into Karls shoulder.

Karl gently played with Sapnaps hair, giving his belly a gentle rub. "The baby will be out in no time, okay? Until then, we'll get you a ton of new clothes, and Quackity and I will help you wherever you'd like."

Sapnap sniffled and nodded, liking the idea and soon getting up with Karls help, letting Quackity get him into a hoodie, partly afraid that Sapnap wouldn't fit in it despite it being quite large.

When Sapnap did, Quackity sighed in relief before making sure Sapnap was soon in bed, quietly high fiving Karl.


	78. Dream and George: If The Dress Fits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which George doesn't fit into a dress Dream bought and he starts to feel insecure.

It was an XL and George couldn't squeeze into it whatsoever.

He had tried again and again, but when he heard the slight tear once he got it to slightly get on, his lip quivered and he burst into tears.

Dream heard the cries and knocked on the bathroom door where George was on the other side, leaving Dream to wait for him to come out and show how he looked.

"George, everything okay?" Dream asked, only getting a cry in response and he soon walked in, seeing his heavily pregnant lover exploding out of the dress he had bought. "Oh, George." Dream frowned, soon walking over and frowning, kissing the top of his boyfriends head. "I'm sorry, I should've gotten a maternity dress for you." 

George cried softly, hugging Dream. "I'm too big." George sniffled out, feeling Dreams hands gently lay on his belly as the baby let out a soft kick.

"That's not true. And besides, the babys just growing. That's normal, George!" Dream reassured. "I'll buy a new maternity dress for you instead. It'll be comfortable and you'll look amazing in it." Dream smiled, kissing George and soon getting him into some better fitting clothes.


	80. Dream and George: Demigod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which George figures out that carrying a gods child is alot harder then expected

George had just hit his 30 week mark, currently curled up on the couch, waiting for Dream to come back home with food.

George was slowly beginning to realize how much he underestimated the struggle of carrying a gods baby in his belly.

He had grown in a belly suddenly at just 6 weeks, and it only grew from there and due to the baby developing so fast, he already felt little movements at 12 weeks, his belly already full and round by then. 

Due to the baby growing quicker and quicker, George wasn't too used to the extra belly he had. He constantly was accidentally hitting the belly attempting to close doors or open them, always knocking stuff over with his stomach, and he soon was forced to getting used to asking Dream for things like tying his shoes due to the demigod kicking strongly at him in the way.

George's thoughts were interrupted when Dream soon arrived home, bringing out food for George, and soon enough, George had burst into tears. Dream had gotten George another damn salad for dinner, and he was furious.

Dream had told George about how he wanted their baby to be big, strong and healthy, and he showed that by constantly getting George healthy things, but George was looking forward to the food, and this was the last straw for him.

When George first started having his little crying hormonal fits at about 7 weeks, Dream would simply hug him and it would be fine. But now George had grown too much to hug, and he was panicked. "I-I don't understand." Dream rambles. "I got you food. That's what all the good gods and godesses do when their pregnant partners are expecting."

George sniffled, tears in his eyes. "B-But you got me a salad, Dream. You always get me salad."

"Pregnant partners of Gods and Godesses always eat healthy. It helps make a strong demigod.. That's what Schlatt said when I visited him! He said he always makes Quackity eat healthy for their demigod baby- why are you still crying..?" Dream frowned, wiping Georges tears.

"I-I just wanted some good food. You always just get me salad, something like a burger or pizza isn't gonna doom our baby to hail satan or some sh*t like that.." George shook his head.

"Okay, i'll get pizza." Dream nods softly, giving Georges bump a pat before leaving and arriving back with pizza, watching anxiously as George ate, panicking when George winced. "George?!" He quickly shot up out of his seat.

"The babys just kicking, hun. They probably enjoy not eating a food that's been plucked from the ground." George said, grumbling the last part, causing Dream to tilt his head, not hearing it and simply shrugging when he got no response. 

George got up, taking a deep breath to try and stay calm when he suddenly knocked a glass of water over with his belly.

Dream quickly got up. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" He asked, pulling Georges shirt up lightly, looking for any marks on his massive stomach, only finding a slight scratch due to Dreams cat scratching him before Dream came home.

Dream panicked, rushing around and soon putting a bandage on Georges baby belly. "All better." He said, smiling as he helped the heavily pregnant man to bed, getting him comfortable and humming as George laid down, Dreams arms wrapped lightly around him as Dream traced his fingers on Georges belly, wishing both George and their demigod a goodnight before turning off the lamp and slowly falling asleep.


	81. Schlatt and Quackity: Overly Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Schlatts grandfather was a god of fertility and some genes ended up passing down.

Grumbling softly as he waddled to the kitchen, Quackity rubbed his belly gently, quickly getting the help of Schlatt who attempted to gently hold up a bit of the underbelly Quackity had, hoping to relieve some weight.

Quackity glared at Schlatt, alright, he didn't relieve any hormones apparently. 

Quackity was a bit snappier now, probably angry at Schlatt for impregnating him with so many babies at once. Ten. Ten pairs of kicking feet and hitting hands in his belly constantly. He basically could feel them all fighting for space. Quackity knew it probably was starting to get tight in there once he reached his 30th week. His clothes didn't fit and Schlatt soon had to get special types of fabrics to help his lover.

Quackity was currently in bed, his belly high up as he tried to turn to the side, struggling with the peacefully sleeping god beside him. "Schlatt." Quackity grumbled, waking him up.

Schlatt woke up, looking over. "What's wrong?" Schlatt asked. "I can't move." Quackity grumbled.

Schlatt quickly helped Quackity before hearing his stomach growl. "Oh!" Schlatt exclaimed, hurrying to the kitchen, coming back with nothing but a small salad, which only made Quackity more upset, grumbling as he ate. "I don't want anymore salads." He muttered.

Schlatt tilted his head. "Salads make for strong babies."

"Our babies are strong already, Schlatt. I just want normal food. Like chips.." 

Schlatt was about to protest but nodded, getting Quackity some chips and soon getting his lover comfortable, knowing that a pregnant partner of a God always needed to be comfortable while carrying a demigod.


	82. Schlatt and Quackity: A Pregnancy In Pogtopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity has trouble hiding his pregnancy and hides out in Pogtopia, where he struggles to hide his pregnancy

Quackity took a deep breath, holding his hand on his four month old baby belly. It had started rounding out last week, and Quackity didn't notice until Tubbo pointed it out.

His clothes were a bit more snug and he slowly began to gain more weight in his face as well, and he was afraid that people would start noticing these changes as they got more noticable as the days of his pregnancy went on.

He currently was sitting in a corner of Pogtopia, sharpening his sword, a hand gently placed on his stomach as he let out a weak sigh. He was tired of pregnancy already, and this was only his second trimester. He had months to go after this.

"Big Q?"

Quackity looked up. Tommy. Sh*t.

Quackity quickly removed his hand from his belly and looked up at the blonde. "Hi."

"A ton of breads missing," Tommy said, getting straight to the point. "Do you know where it's gone?"

Sh*t.

Quackity had been having a few growth spurts lately, pregnancy and baby related growth spurts which caused his appetite to well- increase. Increase by a bit more then wanted.

He had found the bread yesterday and had finished a ton of it, only to find out that there was indeed no more after he had wolved it all down.

"No." Quackity said, looking away. "It's okay, Quackity. I know you're appetite has uh- increased." Tommy sighed. "Is everything alright?"

Quackity nodded in response before Tommy sighed in relief and gave him a small hug before pausing suddenly. "Big Q, you're stomachs a bit uh-" 

Quackity looked at his belly. The fabric on his shirt was pressed down due to the hug, and his swollen midsection was now noticable.

"You're carrying the presidents baby?"


	83. Dream and George: Some Hidden Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dream has impregnated his mate, and George tries to hide it from Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda like the omegaverse stuff !  
> I don't know much about the whole Alpha, Beta and Omega thing, but Dream is an Alpha and George is an omega and they both also have the ability to shift into wolves.

The grey wolf panted softly as he followed his mate on a run. God, he was exhausted, but he didn't have the courage to tell his mate that he was carrying a litter of pups that he could feel leaping around inside of him with every fast movement of his body during the run.

"George?" Dream looked behind him after shifting back into a human from his wolf form. The alpha made his way over, watching George pant as he shifted back into a human. "You're usually fine on these runs, is everything okay?" Dream asked, gently pressing the back of his hand to Georges forehead, sighing in relief once the temperature wasn't too abnormal. 

"I'm fine, just sleepy from not getting much sleep." George panted out.

"Shift back into your wolf form." Dream instructed, watching George shift back. He picked him up, grunting a bit. George felt oddly heavier then usual, Dream had noticed. And his scent was different too. Less like lavender and more like a minty smell. More like his own scent.

Maybe because George had been more affectionate towards Dream that his scent had worn off? Dream couldn't tell.

Dream soon arrived home, setting George down who scurried into their room and soon enough Dream heard some grumbles from the wolf. "George?" Dream called, soon going into their room to find George picking pillows up with his teeth and setting them down, along with moving various blankets, soon curling up in the middle of all of it, nuzzling his snout unded a blanket. 

Dream tilted his head. He remembered his friend Sapnap doing this. He also remembered how Sapnap happened to be pregnant with Karls baby while he had done it. Omegas always did this when they were pregnant with their Alpha mates baby. It was nesting, is what Karl told him. They do it to get comfortable when they're carrying pups, and to have blankets and pillows with their Alphas scent.

George was a pregnant nesting Omega, just like Sapnap was.

Dream slowly walked over. "You're with pups, aren't you?" He asked. When George nodded his head gently in response, he soon felt his belly gently begin to be rubbed.

"We're gonna have pups, George!"


	84. Dream and Fundy: A Pregnant Omegas Hunt To Feed His Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundys carrying Dreams pups and decides to go hunt for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Alpha and Omega stuff :D  
> Also, Fundy and Dream can shapeshift into wolves whenever they like

'Not that much farther. You got this..' Fundy thought too himself as he panted, his belly hanging low from his wolf body as he felt the 6 pups kick and leap with every little movement. He yipped quietly every time he felt a sharp kick, panting as he continued along the forest.

He had gone hunting for some food, even after Dream had told him not too, but he was hungry and Dream was asleep. Besides, he didn't want to wake his alpha up, especially since he has in the past due to hunger and Dream always woke up too sleepy to process anything anyway.

Fundy soon laid down, taking a quick break as he curled up in the grass, stretching out and pausing when he felt a kick from the hungry pups inside. Fundy shifted back into a human, panting as he backed into a tree. "You guys are too big to be so rough in there. Just settle down. I'll get you some food soon.." He whispered to his bump, getting a few kicks in response as he soon shifted back, getting up and huffing, walking as much farther as he could go and the Omega soon arrived home, opening the door and seeing an angry Alpha standing in the kitchen. His angry Alpha.

"It was only for-"

Dream cut Fundy off. "You could've gotten hurt!" He exclaimed. "Our pups could've gotten hurt too. You need to be more careful! Next time you want food, wake me up." Dream said, glaring a bit at Fundy before going back upstairs, pausing on the second step when he heard his Omega burst into tears.

"Fundy?" Dream sighed softly and went back to his crying Omega. He frowned, giving his partners belly a little rub in hopes of settling him down, sighing in relief as his lover stopped the crying.

"I didn't mean too. The pups got hungry," Fundy sniffled out, feeling Dreams hand on his belly. "I know, hun. We'll get you and the pups fed and to sleep, and everything will be okay.."


	85. Dream and George: Lost Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which George goes missing during a walk in the woods, and Dream finds him 3 months later, pregnant with a litter of his pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More A/B/O stuff and also more of Dream and George being able to shift into wolves !

George let out a yip as he felt another kick from the pups. The Omega panted out, currently in his wolf form as he made his way through the woods, searching around for food in hopes of being able to feed the litter of pups in his belly.

Loosing his Alpha was awful, especially since George wasn't aware he was carrying a litter of Dreams pups, which luckily seemed to be growing steadily, even quite quickly. But George couldn't tell how many pups he was carrying due to being unable to check, but he knew it was atleast two due to the constant kicking and fighting for room in his belly.

The wolf soon took a break, curling up beside a tree.

Due to not having a home at the moment, he couldn't due things Omegas nornally do while carrying their mates litter, such as nesting. And the urge to nest was slowly getting stronger at the days went on for George. He just wanted blankets with the scent of his Alpha to curl up against, or just pillows! Anything would work, he didn't mind. He just wanted to get comfortable at this point.

Georges thoughts were interrupted when a wolf ran by swiftly, causing him to scurry behind a bush, panicked. 

He looked slowly over, not seeing the wolf around and slowly leaving the bush, wincing as he suddenly got tackled and flipped over. He let out a yip and the wolf quickly stopped when he noticed the Omegas odd scent, and soon the belly. 

George panted before calming down. The scent was familiar, someone he knew. Dream maybe? No, Dream had a different wolf form. Dream was a darker wolf, almost black and this wolf was a light brown, like George was.

The wolf growled, trying to pick up Georges scent as the scared Omega sat, looking around when the wolf paused and suddenly shifted.

It was Technoblade. 

George shifted to his human form as well, almost instantly sitting up beside a tree. He wasn't expecting his baby bump to have gotten that heavy, but he hadn't shifted into his human form in a bit, and apparently the pups had grown heavy since then. 

"George?" Techno slowly walked over, sitting beside him. "You're with pups.." He pointed out, causing the Omega to nod in response. 

"I'll get you home," Techno said.

George soon arrived home, back to his mate who was very confused to see George home with a litter filled belly. 

Soon enough, his Omega had made a nest the instant he got in the room, and also got some sleep once he finally got comfortable for the first time in months.


	86. SBI and Niki: The Daughter Of The Goddess Of Fertility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nikis mother is Aphrodite and she accidentally gets pregnant with a few too many babies and her pack tries to help her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mix of A/B/O and some Greek Mythology stuff !  
> Also, we're gonna say Aphrodite is Goddess of fertility because somes sights say that she is and some say she's just goddess of love and stuff-  
> Also SBI and Niki can all shapeshift into wolves.  
> Niki and Will are mates in this, And Nikis an Omega.
> 
> Phil is the father of Will, Tubbo, Tommy, Techno, and Nikis brother is Ranboo and they both joined the pack when Will mated with Niki !

The pregnant wolf curled up in her nest beside her mate, Will, who was curled up beside her, The Alpha holding her closely as he stayed in his wolf form, knowing Niki didn't like Will in his human form when he was in the nest Niki had made out of blankets and pillows with the scent of her mate, and slightly Tommy when the boy had insisted on staying beside Will and Niki for the night out of worry that his packmates would get hurt, he felt the need to protect them.

Niki stretched out, yawning softly as she got up, wobbling a bit due to the unbalanced weight in her belly, all 15 pups of hers kicking and shifting around, arguing for room in the increasingly cramping space which was the omegas stomach.

Will quickly got up, giving her a slight nudge with his snout to help her keep on balance. 

Niki soon was balanced, yawning as she waddled throughout the house, suddenly feeling a wolf tackle her, looking over to see the all too familiar black and brown wolf who quickly scurried off and shifted into his human form. 

"I'm sorry! I thought you were Tommy!" The boy, Tubbo, quickly stuttered out, watching as Will growled a bit at Tubbo and helped a not too fazed Niki up.

Will soon shifted to his normal human form, causing Niki to do the same. 

"Be careful, Tubbo. You could've hurt the babies." A voice said, Philza. "I didn't mean too!" Tubbo shook his head. "It's okay." Niki reassured, getting helped over to the couch by Will. The girl was about 10 weeks along with the fifteen pups, and she already just about looked due and ready to pop. Will shifted back to his wolf form, hopping onto the couch and nuzzling up against his mates belly, making a growling noise out of protectiveness with how possesive he was over his heavily pregnant mate and their growing pups. 

Niki curled up beside Will, petting his head gently and looking over at Techno, who gave her belly a quick rub before going outside, off to go hunt for some food. He had been doing that alot lately despite them having alot of food- but he was getting more and more protective over his pack the more pregnant Niki got.

Soon enough, a loud crash came from Tommy and Tubbos room, causing a scared Ranboo to scurry out of his room, in his wolf form and quickly hide behind Phil with a whimper.

Phil sighed softly, walking into Tommy and Tubbos room, which was a disaster. 

The two were tackling eachother, biting at eachother, not enough to hurt eachother much, but enough to pester eachother.

They were throwing eachother around, kicking things over until quickly stopping when they noticed Phil. "Boys." Phil crossed his arms, watching them both shift to their normal forms, Tubbos green shirt a mess as well as his hair while Tommys face was dirty and marked up due to the fight.

"Clean up. Now." Phil insisted, watching them grumble as they soon began to clean up the mess with occasional glares at eachother. He soon turned around, looking over at Ranboo who was now curled up beside Nikis stomach as well, finding comfort in the pup carrying stomach. 

Phil smiled before groaning as he heard Tommy cry out.

"Tubbo hit meee!"


	87. Dream and George: His Tiny Pregnant Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which hormones cause George to become quite a brat and hes at the point in his pregnancy where all he wants is affection and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Omega stuff where Dream and George are able to shape shift into wolves.

"Dream, I'm hungryy." 

Dream heard his now massive Omega whine out. "I'll make pancakes.." Dream tiredly said, making up some pancakes for his Omega, who was currently sat on the couch, his belly filling his lap as he felt the five babies kick and squirm, just about ready to pop out by the looks of it. 

Though, George was only about 27 weeks along, he looked overdue with twins by now, his belly constantly rumbling as a reminder of the babies he needed to feed who were coming closer and closer to running out of room. 

Due to Georges small frame and him being tiny basically while his mate, Dream, was towering over him at 6'7, he was carrying quite large pups. Alphas usually were bigger then the Betas and Omegas, while Omegas were pretty small, which caused Omegas to usually get massive while carrying pups, especially if it was a litter of about 3 or more, while George was carrying 5.

Soon enough, Dream came back with ice cream, which George wolfed down, yawning as he stretched, shifting into a wolf and trying to get comfortable cuddled up next to Dream, feeling the Alpha give his belly a gentle rub before picking him up, grunting. "Gettin heavy there, hun." Dream muttered, to which George yipped in response. George wasn't usually a heavy wolf to carry, always pretty light and easy to pick up, but now with the pups getting bigger everyday, he was slowly becoming more and more of a struggle to carry everyday.

Dream held George, whining when the Omegas stomach rumbled again for more food. George howled slightly, letting out a whine as he soon got out of Dreams arms, wobbling to the kitchen and trying to jump up on the kitchen counter in a desperate attempt to get into the cupboard and get snacks without having to go through the struggle of shifting back into a human. 

"George." Dream sighed. "I'm gonna call Sapnap if you don't stop." Dream threatened. They both knew that Sapnap could be harsh on George, especially when George wasn't listening to Dream. George simply growled in response, barking when Dream went over to the phone.

George scurried over, ripping the slight bottom of Dreams pants off and growling, clearly very frustrated.

"George." Dream crossed his arms, watching the Omega curl up stubbornly on the kitchen floor, panting softly as he played with the piece of cloth he got from ripping some of Dreams pants. 

When Dream called Sapnap, George soon just became a disaster. He was throwing pillows everywhere with the help of his sharp teeth, scratching up pillows and jumping around, soon hopping on the counter to try and get food,letting out a quiet yip when he fell down and Sapnap had arrived to the house. George squirmed around on the ground, panting as the babies had indeed finally gotten too heavy for him to stand up on his own.

"George." 

George looked over, his tongue sticking out as he panted, seeing a quite angry Sapnap soon sitting besides him. 

Sapnap bit his lip, looking around before gently bringing Georges head into his lap. "Calm down, George.." Sapnap muttered. He usually wasn't this nice to the pregnant Omega, but he knew George had to have been going through alot right now, so he let it slide just this one time. 

"How about I go and get some blankets and pillows with Dreams scent and we make you a pretty little nice where you and your babies can rest up?"


	88. Schlatt and Quackity: Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatts protective over his heavily pregnant Omega

Quackity curled up in the nest, his wolf form slowly getting less comfortable as the days went on and the quadruplets grew larger and larger.

Schlatt was curled up beside him, growling at Wilbur, Niki, Karl and Sapnap whenever the pack mates came around Quackitys nest. Quackity barely let Schlatt in, and Schlatt was slowly getting more over protective of the increasingly pregnant Omega.

Quackity let out a yelp as he tried to get up, suddenly tripping over due to the large belly he carried. He watched as Schlatt shifted to his human form. "The pups are getting bigger now, huh?" The man teased before suddenly shifting back when he heard a new scent. Quackity stayed quiet and curled up in the next when Schlatt walked out of the room, baring his teeth as he looked around, soon tackling the unfamiliar wolf to the ground before getting pulled off, wincing as he was thrown to the ground. Schlatt got up, quickly backing away. The unfamiliar wolf had a scent- the same scent Quackity got while pregnant. 

The commotion in the house caused Will to hurry over, currently in his human form as he was tending to Niki, who was dealing with some morning sickness. 

Soon enough, Sapnap suddenly came scurrying over, tackling the wolf who had shoved Schlatt away from the pregnant wolf, but the tackle was odd. It was playful. Sapnap shifted to his human form, grinning as the wolf did too. It was Dream? F*ck. 

The pregnant wolf had been George, who stayed in his wolf form and nudged Dreams arm with his snout, wanting some attention.

Schlatt growled slightly, backing away once Dream gave him a glare, soon hurrying back to Quackitys nest, where the heavily pregnant Omega was happily curled up.

"Schlatts just a bit overprotective now that Quackitys pregnant." Sapnap had explained, soon drifting his attention to George, who was still in his wolf form, a large belly hanging low that Schlatt didn't even notice. "You've gotten massive, George. I can't wait till there here!" Sapnap exclaimed, soon letting George make a temporary nest on the couch, simply for comfort.

While Dream spoke to everyone, introducing himself as well as keep a close eye on George, Sapnap slowly walked into Quackity and Schlatts room, where Quackity was sending off quite the distressed scent, while Schlatt tried to comfort him. Sapnap sighed, assuming the Omega was most likely in pain due to the pregnancy slowly coming closer and closer to an end.

When Schlatt noticed Sapnaps scent, he quickly turned and growled at Sapnap, slowly getting up. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you they were coming! I just got excited to invite them cause I learned George was expecting pups soon and-" Sapnap sighed, stopping when Schlatt simply forgave him, curling up beside Quackity instead, whos distressed scent was slowly wearing off as the Omega slowly fell asleep, Schlatts head gently rested on the wolfs baby filled belly, the litter of pups gently kicking around.


	89. Punz and Sam: About To Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sams body makes a hissing noise whenever the babys move too much and whenever his skin feels too stretched due to him being a creeper hybrid.

Punz slowly turned to his mate, hearing the hissing sound come from the belly of his lover. He sighed, giving the belly a gentle rub for the pups inside.

Sam couldn't physically explode or pop as he was only part creeper, but he could make popping noises whenever he had grown too swollen or his six pups decided to shift Sams belly or even just argue for room as they grew bigger and bigger, squished together when Sams skin was struggling to stretch or grow much more.

The hissing grew louder when the Omega turned slightly with a sleepy whine, still basically more than half asleep. Punz rubbed the boys belly in hopes to settle the hyper pups. "You need to settle down, you need to let your dad sleep." Punz whispered gently to the belly, only getting even louder hissing in response. 

"I'm gonna pop, Punz." 

Punz shook his head. "That's not possible, Sam. Don't worry." He reassured, sighing as he slowly noticed a distressed scent beginning to form from his panicked Omega, as well as even louder hissing. Punz looked down at the belly, which had swelled up a bit over the past few hours due to Sams creeper genes causing him to swell whenever he was in distress, anxious or upset, just like normal creepers.

Punz soon settled the pregnant Omega with a few more belly rubs, his scent as well as making a small nest, also giving Sam a hoodie of his,watching Sams belly stick out of it. Punz sighed in relief when the pregnant Omega didn't mind, simply enjoying the scent of his Alphas hoodie before soon falling asleep. Punz gave Sam a gentle kiss before poking his belly gently. "You pups are gonna make him pop before his third trimester.."


	90. Dream and George: A Hungry Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which George wakes up Dream because the pups have gotten hungry.

A groan gently came from Dream as he heard sudden rumbles come from his mates belly, looking towards the Omega who had shaken him gently. "The pups are hungry, Dream." George whispered.

"I can hear them." Dream muttered. "Can't you feed the little guys in the morning?"

"There's 7 of them, Dream. I can't just calm 7 hungry pups."

Dream groaned in response, placing his hand on Georges belly, which was heavily swollen as the life grew inside of him. "Hey, pups, please don't be so hungry all the timee. Your dads cannot keep feeding youuu." Dream said with a tired yawn.

George whined, only getting angry kicks in response. "I don't think they like that idea."

Dream let out a tired whine in response. "Just wait a bit, maybe you'll just stop being hungry?" 

George sniffled and nodded, and after a few minutes, he was tired of the loud rumbling his belly gave out. "Nope, still hungry."

When Dream let out a dramatic groan, George whimpered a bit, scared that he upset his Alpha. Dream quickly looked at George. "I'm not upset at you! Getting this hungry is normal when you're with pups, especially 7 pups. And if my pups need food, I'll get them food." Dream said, giving Georges large belly a pat before getting up, rummaging through cabinets.

"Dream, why are you up?" 

Dream turned at the sudden groan of his packmate, turning to Sapnap, who was carrying a belly full of pup. It was practically breeding season for his pack now with George pregnant with 7 pups, Sapnap carrying 2 big pupsps who were due next week, and Karl was also carrying pups, but didn't know how big the litter was due to finding out about them last week. The rest of the pack consisted of Quackity and Schlatt, who were trying for a litter too.

"Sap, you should be in bed." Dream quickly said, walking over and helping Sapnap out of the kitchen. "I don't wanna." Sapnap whined. "The pups are acting up again, Dream."

"Get some rest, they're due too soon for you to be waddling around so much when you should be resting." Dream said, helping the Beta to bed, laying him beside a peacefully sleeping Karl, who had his arm wrapped lightly around the slight pudge on his stomach which was growing as the weeks went on. Sapnap whined a tiny bit before yawning softly, stretching before shifting into a wolf and curling up peacefully in his and Karls little nest, falling asleep.

Dream sighed before quickly remembering about the hungry Omega he was meant to feed.

Dream rushed to the kitchen, making sandwich and hurrying back to his Omega, who was waiting patiently, hands on his belly and Dream could see the movement from the doorway. George whined out a bit before Dream soon gave him the food, letting him shift into a wolf and scarf down the food before stretching and soon curling up, finally going to bed, only to wake up to a growling belly an hour later.


	91. Quackity, Sapnap and Karl: My Karl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and Sapnap are arguing over their heavily pregnant Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, both Sapnap and Quackity are Omegas and both managed to mate with Karl, but the pups are biologically Sapnaps !

"You cuddled him yesterday!"

"You got him all last week!"

Karl sighed as his Alphas argued, feeling the six pups in his belly kick and soon a low rumble coming from his belly reminded him of the pups he needed to feed.

The Omega slowly got up, going to the kitchen and stuffing his mouth with random foods from the pantry, such as bread or berries.

Truly, the Omega was craving sweets. Like cookies from Nikis bakery, or chocolates, like the one his Alphas got him last Valentine's day. But now Karl was carrying 6 pups, and his Alphas insisted on him eating healthier so the pups would grow big and strong.

Karl soon felt someone hug him from behind and give him a gentle rock back and forth, causing him to sigh happily, relaxing with the touch, soon noticing it was Quackity as he saw the Alphas hands gently go down to his growing stomach, causing Karl to hum happily as he soon finished eating, waiting for Quackity to let go before waddling to the couch.

Karl let out a yawn as he felt Sapnap wrap his arms around his belly. "I wanted to cuddle the pups!" Quackity exclaimed, trying to shove Sapnap away lightly, and soon they were arguing, Karls belly shifting around as the Omegas eyes filled with tears, the many pups of his kicking and jolting at the sudden movement and soon Karl burst into tears, causing both of his Alphas to freeze up before apologizing profusely to the swollen Omega, who soon sniffled and stopped crying as he felt Sapnap curl up beside the bump, shifted into a wolf and leaning his head on the belly as Quackity cuddled up against Karl, sighing softly as Karl slowly fell asleep.


	92. Dream and George: Facecam Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which George is streaming and accidentally reveals that he's pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an real life oneshot and not a dream smp one !  
> Also Dream amd George live together for this.

"George, turn your face cam off."

"Hm?"

"George!"

George quickly turned his face cam off, muting his mic on stream. "What, Dream?" George asked in a sigh.

"Your belly."

George groaned, assuming that Dream was about to make fun of the males growing belly again. "I know it's gotten big, you don't have to-"

"Your facecam, George. Y-You stood up and-"

Georges face fell and he quickly ended the stream, also hanging up the call and he soon heard Dreams footsteps. "George.." Dream sighed, looking at his boyfriend who burst into tears. He wasn't ready to reveal it, not yet.

Dream helped George up, a hand gently placed on his boyfriends belly, which was active with movement from the growing trio inside. George took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself and the triplets, rubbing his head back and forth along the sides of his large stomach. "You'll be alright.." Dream reassured as they soon cuddled in bed.

When George checked twitter, it was mayhem. He was trending under 3 different names, one related to just him streaming and the other two about the large belly that had popped up on the mans face cam when he had gotten up for a second. How could he have been so stupid to get up, especially with knowing his stomach had doubled in size this week.

There were a ton of screenshots of his stomach and how the sweatshirt he had been wearing in the screenshots, Dreams sweatshirt he had borrowed, was riding up, revealing a few stretch marks on his underbelly. 

"I look like a big watermelon!" George cried out to Dream, who shushed his lover gently and played with his hair. "Maybe you shouldn't check twitter for a while, how about I get some food while you rest? I'm sure the triplets would enjoy it." Dream smiled, placing his hand on Georges belly, his hand not even covering a slight portion of it. Over the months, Dreams hand seemed to shrink on the increasingly growing mountain of a belly as it grew and soon, Dreams hand was nothing compared to it.

George sniffled softly, rubbing his belly gently as the triplets kicked. "I like that idea.."


	93. Dream and George: MCC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George goes into labor during MCC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another real life DNF scenerio ! This is also A/B/O stuff !  
> And George and Dream live near eachother :D

"George, did you lag out?"

"Did he leave the call?" 

"George?"

Deep breaths, deep breaths. It'll be fine. George took as many deep breaths as possible, but he couldn't push this off. He certainly could try, though.

"Sorry, I had to get some water." George said, joining back into the MCC server, hesitating as he held his hand on the mouse" ignoring the tensing pain in his large abdomen as he felt the trio of pups squirm around, kicking. They wanted out already.

George luckily wasn't streaming and the fans understood. Besides, he was massive and pregnant and barely could reach over his desk to fix a face cam the right way anymore anyways.

During the next couple of games, George was quieter, he was trying to calm himself and settled as the tensing feeling went away before it came back, hitting harder. George muted his mic, practicing some breathing exercises his mate had learned and taught him for when the pups weren't behaving or when he was having practice contractions. He unmuted after a bit, grunting a bit as he tried to position himself comfortably, but he felt so uncomfortable now everywhere. No position was gonna stop labor.

But MCC just started, Karl, Sapnap and Dream weren't aware that George was in quite alot of pain, and George was worried his teammates would be angry if he left.

The contractions settled again and he sighed in relief before hearing a quiet little pop and a turn of pressure.

His water had broken.

Oh f*ck. Oh f*ck. Oh f*ck.

He was down for, the pups were coming. He couldn't keep putting this off. 

They were in the middle of a game and George had left, his heart pounding as he felt another contraction causing him to tense. He was sweating now, the feeling of the contractions and knowing his pups were coming causing him to stress. 

He left the call as well, getting texts from Dream as his mate was worried. 

'george r u ok?'

'whyd you leave?'

'were the pups hurting u again?'

'do u need me to come over?'

George read through the texts, simply texting back with a, 'watwr brke, in olay,' which meant to say 'Water broke, im okay.' When in reality, George was not okay.

Meanwhile, Dream quickly explained he had to go, leaving a very confused Karl and Sapnap to deal with their teammates leaving. 

After a bit, Dream had arrived and quickly opened the door of Georges house with a spare key, hurrying over to his Omega who was sat on bed, panting with a hand on his belly, letting out a distressed scent that Dream could easily smell. Dream rushed over, following the scent and helping George. 

"Come on, we'll get you to the hospital." Dream quickly said. "I'm not gonna make it, Dream." His mate cried out, Dream shook his head and hurried George to the car, speeding his way to the hospital and they soon arrived, just in time as the pups soon were born.

Unfortunately, they didn't end up winning MCC.


	94. Schlatt and Quackity: Practice Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both Schlatt and Quackity are pregnant and are put with the task to watch a year old baby Fundy, 2 year old Tubbo and 3 year old Tommy

Everything was going fine until Wilbur and Phil left, and things went downhill.

Schlatt was already complaining of a backache, the weight of the twins piling on him a bit too strongly, the 30 something pounds he had put on starting to throw him off balance as well as cause quite some pain.

Quackity was struggling to pick up the kids, Fundy was crying and screaming and Quackity had a belly in the way, unable to bend properly. Unlike Schlatt, Quackity wasn't too far in his pregnancy. He was a tiny bit smaller then Schlatt, about 20 weeks along with quadruplets, all kicking and punching, causing his belly to let out a tiny rumble. They were hungry. Dammit.

Fundy sniffled and stopped crying for a quick moment, babbling out and listening to Quackitys belly rumble as the man rubbed the side of his belly softly, taking deep breaths before slowly picking up Fundy with some struggle. 

Schlatt seemed to be doing okay until Tommy gave his belly a smack and Schlatt winced. Okay, he knew his belly had grown awfully sore due to the skin stretching farther and farther out from the twins growing, and now it was red and very irritable, but he didn't expect a three year olds hand to hurt so much. Tears filled the hormonal mans eyes and Tubbo toddled over, babbling something to Schlatt that Phil had told Tubbo whenever the toddler was upset, and soon Tubbo handed Schlatt a random kids spoon he had found somewhere. 

"Y-You got me a spoon?" Schlatt sniffled, and the toddler babbled happily. The heavily pregnant man stopped crying and settled down, watching Tubbo cuddle up gently beside his stomach, making sure not to go near any of the redder spots which Schlatt had pointed out so he didn't have another incident with his stomach being swollen and sore.

Quackity had soothed Fundy, who was now crawling happily on Quackitys baby bump. Fundy was a light baby, so Quackity didn't mind until the quadruplets kicked more, causing Fundy to quickly get off his stomach and curiously watch the movement before babbling when Quackitys stomach rumbled again. Fundy muttered something that was meant to be food, but ended up breaking the word in half. Quackity sighed, understanding it anyway and nodding. "I know. I gotta feed them.." Quackity groaned slightly, rubbing his baby belly before getting up and travelling to the kitchen with Fundy in his arms. Quackity searched around, soon finding some oreos and soon enough, Schlatt had waddled over along with Tubbo in his arms and Tommy by his side, and soon the group was all enjoying some oreos.


	95. Sapnap, Quackity and Karl: Remember Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Karl goes missing due to time traveling too much and he ends up loosing most of his memory, including his lovers and his pups.

"Hello?" Karl called out. Where the hell was he?

The man looked around before pausing as his stomach growled and he felt an odd fluttery feeling. He quickly looked down. He was with pups? F*ck.

Karl hesitantly touched his belly. He didn't remember this. Whos pups were these? He let out a gentle wince as he felt the litter shift around again, noticing his skin was stretched to the limit and his flesh was a bit red, probably due to the growth. Karl ran his fingers along the stretch marks on his underbelly as he took deep breaths, looking around. "Hello?" He called out, sighing before shifting quickly into a wolf, his legs almost immediately giving out underneath him at the weight in his belly that he wasn't used too.

The Omega grunted slightly, getting back up and howling. Maybe he had a pack? A mate? He couldn't remember anything. He let out a protective growl as he suddenly picked up a scent. He backed up, yelping as he was tackled onto his back by a wolf. 

The wolf bared its teeth, the wolfs eyes a dark green while its fur was a jet black other then an ear which had a patch of light grey.

There was another wolf behind the black one, a light brown wolf who seemed a bit concerned, must've been another Omega who picked up Karls pregnant scent.

Karl panted and was soon let up once the black wolf picked up his pregnant scent and noticed the pup filled belly. 

The pregnant Omega watched as the black wolf backed away, teeth still bared as the brown wolf behind him simply hid behind what must've been his mate.

The black wolf paused and shifted into a human. The face was familiar, and Karl squirmed as it felt like the Alphas eyes were digging into his belly. "Sh*t. George, go find someone." 

The brown wolf- George, scurried off to go find someone and the Alpha slowly walked to Karl, trying his best to pick up more of the scent. "You smell like- Oh. Oh god." The Alpha quickly got up. 

Karl panicked. The Alpha seemed to notice the scent. Most likely who the pups belonged too. Did Karl even know this guy?

"Can you shift for me? It'll only be for a second." 

Karl soon managed to shift back, he was quite the mess. His face was scratched up, he was dirty and his sweatshirt was strained against his baby bump, his pants slightly tighter too. Probably from his thighs growing quite a bit to support the weight his torso gained. 

"Karl?" The Alpha muttered, grabbing The Omegas chin gently.

"How do you-"

Karl stopped talking when the mans face fell. "You don't remember. Oh f*ck. You don't remember." Karl shook his head at the Alpha, what was he meant to remember?

"I'm Dream." The Alpha introduced, slowly pulling his hand away from Karls face. "I'm in your pack, you went missing a bit ago-" Dream paused. "You traveled again, didn't you?"

Karl thought for a moment before giving no response. He didn't remember.

"We told you it was dangerous, especially since you, Sapnap and Quackity were trying for pups.." Dream said, turning to Karls belly. "I guess it worked."

Soon enough, George had scurried back with a girl, she was quite short with elf ears and light pink hair and a brown jacket wrapped around her that was clearly a mens size and a bit too big. The girl slowly got closer to Karl, causing him to back up in fear.

"Karl, it's okay. It's Niki." The girl said, taking Karls hand gently. "We'll get you to the bakery," Niki said, helping Karl up. 

He was weak, bruises covering his body and scratches all around. Karl winced as the litter of pups were beginning to shift at the movement, and soon he was sat down in the bakery, being checked up on by a woman named Captain Puffy, or Puffy. She said she didn't mind.

When Karl felt someone suddenly wrap their arms around him, he whimpered in fear. He didn't know these people, what was going on? Where the hell was he?

When the arms slowly let go, the mans eyes, the one who hugged him, dropped to his belly. "Pups?" 

Karl nodded hesitantly in response and when the man was gonna hug him again, he flinched.

"Sapnap, he doesn't remember, hun," Puffy spoke out.

Sapnaps eyes filled with tears as he hugged another man. He was short, wearing a beanie and he looked awfully panicked and concerned. "It's okay. He'll get his memory back soon, we'll help him." The shorter man reassured, looking towards Karl who dug his face into a blanket, taking deep breaths.   
"Are you sure, Quackity?" Sapnap sniffled.

"Positive."


	96. Dream and Sam: Prison Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam goes into labor while getting food for Dream.

Sam knew he should've listened to Punz.

He felt silly now, handing Dream the bag of raw potatoes and suddenly feeling feeling a tensing in his stomach, pressure building quickly. 

Sam cursed to himself, causing Dream to look up, the prisoner tilting his head.

Dream knew Sam was pregnant, and he was a bad guy and everything, but he remembered when his friend, Sapnap, was with pups and how awful it was, and he wasn't planning on taking advantage over Sam for carrying pups.

Speaking of the pups Sam was carrying, they had grown massive this month, and Dream even seemed worried when Sams body made the slight hissing sound due to being so big and swollen. "Sam?" Dream asked, causing Sam to groan a bit in response. "I just need a minute." Sam insisted, sitting down and causing his armor to ride up, his belly exposed slightly. It was rumbling a bit too, causing Dream to slowly hand Sam a potato, which Sam nibbled on before another aching pressure came and he soon felt something pop.

"Sam, you're water broke."

"Yeah, I'm aware."

Okay, Sam was panicking now. His pups were coming, and they wanted out. The litter squirmed around, causing Sam to wince. He needed Punz. 

Sam remembered that Punz had said he would come to the prison at this time to get Sam food, knowing the half-creeper was getting hungrier these days. "Punz!" Sam desperately called out, groaning as he felt another contraction.

Dream seemed panicked, quickly trying to somehow help Sam. 

Sam soon heard the noise of mechanics,assuming it was Punz, he called out for him again and soon enough, his mate managed to rush to the cell and help Sam away, leaving a very confused Dream in the cell while Sam delivered his litter of 3 just outside the prison.


	97. Sapnap, Dream and George: Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George accidentally drinks a potion of pregnancy and tries to hide it from his mates

Day 1  
George curled up in the bathroom, his stomach bubbling, refusing to keep any food down as George dealt with terrible morning sickness.

"George?"

The Omega quickly turned, looking towards one of his two Alphas. Dream.

Dream walked over and sat beside him as he continued to throw up, feeling Dream soon rub his back. "I'll get you some soup."

Day 2  
The morning sickness had indeed not cleared up well, and he was a weak, aching disaster. Sapnap and Dream had been wonderful, though. They were helping him around while he tried to hide the fact he had chugged an entire pregnancy potion 2 days ago, and was pregnant with a litter.

Day 3  
George was slowly feeling better, but he was gaining weight steadily. His face rounded out, his thighs bigger due to getting ready and prepared for the steadily growing belly.

Day 4  
"Someones hungry."

George glared up at Sapnap, who ruffled the Omegas hair as the pregnant boy stuffed food into his face.

George was clearly putting on more weight, his belly gaining a slight pudge now and his clothes were clearly getting more snug, he had even struggled to button his jeans this morning, causing him a ton of time in the bathroom, which Dream had not been too happy about, wanting to fix his hair already.

Day 5  
George officially did not fit in his clothes. 

The Omega had secretly tried to eat more and more, trying to hide his grown appetite as the pups grew. 

The boy had gone to Puffy in the afternoon when Sapnap and Dream were napping. The boy pulled up his shirt gently, his belly growing stretch marks along the side of his stomach now. Puffy hummed softly, performing the ultrasound. "Alright.. 6 pups, all growing quite steadily." Puffy smiled, soon letting George go home.

Okay, hiding 6 pups was not gonna be easy.

Day 6  
George was currently babysitting for Phil, holding Tommy and Tubbo closely as the toddlers happily walked around, watching as Sapnap and Dream made lunch for the kids. 

George had currently been sitting on the couch, his belly covered by a sweatshirt before Tommy suddenly came over, sniffing a bit as he was in his wolf form, quite tiny too. Tommys snout nudged at Georges belly, causing the pregnant Omega to panic and gently move Tommy away, who howled softly, growling at the belly.

Tommy soon was scooped away by an unsuspecting Sapnap while Tubbo hopped onto George, causing George to wince as his stomach had grown sore due to the pups doubling in size everynight.

Day 7  
George had a waddle now and Dream and George were confused.

George was less affectionate, refusing cuddles, wincing softly randomly and constantly wearing blankets over him as well as stealing thinks that smelt like his Alphas. He was currently curled up in the nest he had made and Dream soon came over, nuzzling up against George. George panicked slightly when he felt Dreams hand suddenly touch the baby bump.

George quickly shifted in a panic. "George?" Dream tilted his head, slowly putting his hand on Georges stomach as the Omega panicked, feeling the pups scurry around.

"You're with pups.."

George nodded, causing Dream to smile brightly. "We're having pups!" Dream exclaimed and hurried to Sapnap, who instantly came back and instantly snuggled Georges belly. "Hi, pups!" Sapnap exclaimed, causing George to gently play with Sapnaps hair while Dream happily sat beside the two, happy with the family he was in.


	98. Quackity, Sapnap and Karl: A Pregnant Time Travelers Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karls starting to remember more after losing his memory, but hes starting to struggle with carrying the large litter of pups

Karl was curled up in bed, shifted into a wolf as he tried to move pillows and blankets around, struggling with his belly hanging low, filled with a litter, 3 pups were biologically Sapnaps and 3 were biologically Quackitys and all of them were growing a bit too much for Karls body to keep up. He felt massive, his stomach constantly growing everyday and he still wasn't used to it.

He had gotten used to Sapnap and Quackity, though. They had helped him out with the pregnancy and due to this, he had grown affectionate to the Alphas, cuddling up against them and even insisting on belly rubs when the litter was too active for his liking.

Karl yelped when he hopped up on the bed, a Sapnap scented pillow held by his teeth as he tried to hop back on the bed.

Sapnap soon came into the room, rushing to Karl to help the pregnant Omega. Sapnap grunted as he tried to pick Karl up to help him. 

Sapnap had been able to pick his mate up last week, but the belly of his was getting heavier and Sapnap let out a little groan when he picked up the pregnant Omega. "Getting heavier there, Karl. Lay off the cookies please." Sapnap teased, causing Karl to howl and whine in response as he set Karl down on the bed, helping him out with the nest.

Karl soon shifted back into a human, hearing the quiet noise suddenly of a pop and he looked down, his belly now stuck out of a jacket he had taken from Quackitys side of the closet. "Oh." Sapnap muttered when Karls eyes watered. 

"Oh, hun." Sapnap mutters, sitting beside Karl and rubbing the belly of his mate, feeling the pups squirm. "Growing this big is normal, hun! I promise." Sapnap mutters. Karl sniffled and nodded softly, nuzzling Sapnap. "I love you."

Sapnap smiled gently, "I love you too."


	99. Sam and Dream: A Pregnant Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dream doesn't know hes pregnant until after hes in the prison and he starts to notice a few odd things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight emethophobia warning, nothing too bad tho !

Dream had started feeling odd recently.

He was getting sicker and weaker as days went on. The Omegas stomach was weakened, unable to contain any food. 

Sam seemed concerned, but not much. He had simply fed Dream the normal amount of raw potatoes he always did, plus maybe some extra water in case of his throat being dry from constantly getting sick in a trashcan that Sam had graciously allowed him to have.

Dream was currently curled up in the corner of his cell, his stomach weak and sore as he held a cup of water with shaky hands, sipping it gently before hearing his stomach let out a gentle rumble, reminding him that even though he ate not long ago, he needed to be fed again.

The Omega looked up as the lava went down and Sam came into the cell, hesitantly pressing the back of his hand on Dreams forehead, sighing in relief at the normal temperature. "You'll be fine, probably just-"

Sam paused, and Dream tilted his head before looking at Sam. 

Sam had picked up a scent. It was an odd scent too, mixed with Dreams normal scent, and a bit of someone elses? Georges? Georges and Sapnaps. Sams eyes slowly drifted down to the blondes belly, which was slowly beginning to strain his sweatshirt. Sam gently pulled the hem of the prisoners sweatshirt up, to which The Omega squirmed a bit, grumbling.

Sam gulpep at the sight of Dreams rounded out stomach. He hadn't noticed it at first, but now that Dreams sweatshirt was getting more snug and the belly had grown, it was now obvious that Dream was indeed with pups.

Dreams stomach growled, causing the Omega to shift uncomfortably, getting hungrier. Sam quickly got some food, random cookies he had found that Niki had gifted him from the bakery. 

The blonde finished the cookies, soon curling back up in the corner of the cell and refusing to talk to Sam. 

Dream was quite scared if he was being honest. He didn't want pups, but he knew he was carrying a litter now, the symptoms couldn't be a coincidence. He was pregnant, and he couldn't do much about it. 

Weeks went by, and then months, and soon Dream was getting normal pregnancy urges that every pregnant Omega would get.

He was getting hungrier all the time, his appetite causing Sam to panic everytime Dream complained of being hungry. Dream also was getting the urge to nest. He was trying to find anything to use for a nest, and once Sam had hesitantly given him a random old blanket and scented it, Dream simply accepted it and curled up happily in the cell.

Along with Omega urges, he was also beginning to get a bit bigger- Alot bigger. 

He looked overdue with triplets by now, but was just carrying a large litter of 7 babies, all kicking and punching their little fists and feet, wanting attention, food and more room constantly.

Dream was also beginning to complain alot more about things. Such as his shoes not fitting correctly due to swollen feet, or how his belly was too heavy and how he hated lugging it around, or how his waddle made him look silly, or even how his stretch marks made him feel like a massive whale at this point.

Sam didn't exactly know what to do when Dream had started crying one day due to being so sore and in an unbearable amount of pain. He panicked slightly, getting Dream a heat pad and giving it to him, letting the Omega do whatever with it before gently giving his belly a rub, causing the sleepy blonde to nuzzle up against Sam, who sat completely still, freezing up when he suddenly heard the soft snores of Dream.

His own prisoner had fallen asleep on him.


	100. Sam and Dream: Hidden Litter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dream tries to hide his pregnancy from Sam while hes in the prison, but Tommy visits Dream and notices changes.

"Tommy's visiting."

Dream looked up at Sam, a raw potato stuffed in his mouth. "What?" He asked, barely audible due to him stuffing the food in his mouth. His litter was hungry and growing and he knew he had to feed them.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, not too long until he arrives."

Dream nodded, his stomach hidden under the large hoodie he had requested from Sam, and he couldn't help but worry that the belly was still noticeable, especially whenever he felt his litter move under his skin.

"You better not pull anything." Sam said before soon leaving, causing Dream to sigh in relief and quickly take the hoodie off, letting his stomach be more exposed.

His stomach was already quite large, a noticable bump by now, and he had started growing too big for other clothes, such as his regular shirt, which strained against the large belly. The pups were growing quite alot now, causing stretch marks to form and in all honesty, they were beginning to hurt. They were itchy and sore, and the pups kicking and growing constantly was not helping him out.

After a bit, Dream heard some voices coming near the cell and he quickly put on the hoodie, groaning quietly as he immediately felt the heat hit him. He hated how hot this cell was, especially with his belly and the skin stretched to the limit, heat was getting to him.

"Oh, Dreammm."

Oh god, it was Tommy.

Dream didn't look over, he simply frowned when Tommy sat beside him and started running his mouth. Dream didn't listen until Tommy suddenly asked him if he had gained weight since he had gotten into the prison, as well as squeeze Dreams cheeks a bit, as if trying to notice more weight gain on the man.

Dream quickly panicked a bit, shoving Tommys hands away and frowning when his stomach rumbled, causing him to tug gently on his hoodie out of embarrassment. He wanted Tommy to leave already. He didn't like visitors.

"Your scents odd." Tommy pointed out. "Smells like Gogs." He said, referring to George. "Maybe even our good pal Sapnap."

Dream looked over to Tommy at the name, taking a deep breath when Tommy paused. "You're having pups. I can tell. I'm not an idiot, Dream."

Tommy hadn't expected Dream to burst into tears after the sentence. Oh god. Oh god. 

He had never seen Dream actually ever cry before, so this was all new to him. "Are you okay?" Tommy asked, only causing Dream to cry out harder, and Sam soon came over, looking at Tommy and Dream with confused eyes as Dream sobbed uncontrollably in the corner, sniffling a bit and calming down when Sam hesitantly gave him a raw potato. He really didn't know how to help Dream in this situation. 

Sam escorted Tommy out of the prison, trying to get Tommy to explain what happened, but Tommy wouldn't say a word.

In the prison cell, Dream was eating the potato quite quick as the pups shifted angrily, wanting more food. "I don't have anymore food." Dream muttered to his stomach. "You guys need to relax." He said, taking his hoodie off before looking up. Sam was standing right in front of him, eyes widened and staring directly at Dreams baby bump.


	101. Quackity, Sapnap and Karl: Accidental Trip To The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Karl accidentally travels to the future and finds himself carrying a large litter of pups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im this, Karl will be accidentally traveling about a year forward !

Karl woke up with a groan, hearing his belly let out a loud rumble. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling the odd feeling of his clothes straining against his belly, which for some reason felt as if it were a boulder. 

"Karl?"

Karl looked over, seeing Sapnap, who shifted a bit before nuzzling his face into Karls belly, and soon Karl noticed that he infact was heavily pregnant.

Okay, this wasn't normal.

"When did- Why am I-" Karl stumbled over his words, causing Sapnap to tilt his head. "Quackitys making breakfast, I know the pups must be hungry. They've grown a bit overnight."

"Pups?" Karl whimpered a bit before his face froze. This happened before, but he had managed to just go back, but now he had traveled to the future to find himself carrying pups, and he didn't know what would happen if he tried traveling back. He surely didn't want to go back carrying a litter of pups, that would terrify his mates and pack.

"You're acting odd today, are you feeling alright?" Sapnap asked, to which Karl nodded in response, sitting up and trying to stand. He was stuck. Dammit.

"Here, let me help." Sapnap quickly said, helping Karl up.

Karl let out a gentle whine as his sweater instantly rode up, his underbelly hanging out. There were stretch marks shown, all red and it was clear that Karls skin was not taking the litter to well. 

Sapnap sat Karl back down before rummaging through the closet, humming too himself and coming back with a sweatshirt, putting it on Karl and gently tugging it a bit so it covered his belly, failing slightly as a stretch of skin was still revealed. Karl didn't seem to mind at the moment, simply smiling at Sapnap as the mate kissed him gently, giving his belly a little rub too.

Karl didn't mind this future if he was honest, it was just a bit hard to lug around this litter, and Karl was slowly beginning to figure that out when he walked with Sapnap, and his struggled to hold him up as he waddled to the kitchen, Sapnap helping him as much as possible before sitting him on the couch.

"Hi, Karl." Quackity smiled, kissing the top of Karls head as the pregnant Omega curled up under a blanket, stretching gently as he felt the pups squirmed around, kicking as they were in need of some food. 

Soon enough, Karl was given pancakes from Quackity, and the boy happily stuffed them in his mouth, soon finishing up and pouting slightly when he was stuck on the couch, getting helped up by Quackity.

Soon enough, Karl picked up 2 other scents, noticing that George and Dream had walked into the kitchen, both clearly half asleep.

Karl let out a yawn as Quackity held him up, struggling slightly as Karl had gotten quite heavy and was just barely able to hold himself up. Karl smiled tiredly when Dream gave his belly a gentle rub. Karl soon picked up on the fact that the pack was indeed all excited for the soon arriving pups.

Quackity soon got Karl into bed. Karl let out a small whine, not exactly too fond of being on bedrest. When Quackity left, Karl grumbled slightly and got up, a hand on his back and the other on his swollen belly as he waddled around, soon leaving the room. Quackity and Sapnap were happily hugging eachother in the kitchen while George had gone back to sleep on the couch, and Dream was simply off somewhere, probably in bed.

Karl slowly snuck out the door, humming softly as he walked down the prime path, feeling the litter of pups kick around and soon the mans feet were sore and he had sat down, huffing and panting. Waddling was more exhausting then expected, apparently.

"Karl?"

Karl turned with a slight grunt, looking over to see a very concerned Niki walking over. "You should be resting. You're due too soon to be waddling around in your state." Niki said, gently putting putting her hand on the Omegas stomach. "Niki, I'm not even meant to be here." Karl chuckled softly and Niki smiled, shaking her head. "Time traveling messed up again?"

"Yup." Karl nods, patting the sides of his belly. "I don't know how I feel about uh- this."

"That's what happens when you're a time traveler, I suppose." Niki smiled, leaning her head on her friends shoulder, humming softly. "It's not like I meant to travel again! I woke up with a belly full of pup, and it's not what I had expected when I went to bed last night."

Niki smiled softly. "You'll get back to the present before you know it, i'll try my best to help you, Karl. Don't you worry."


	102. George and Dream: Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which George is off traveling and Dreams left alone for a week with nothing but his litter of pups

A grumble could be heard as Dream waddled around his bedroom. The Omega was angry, upset even.

His mate had left for some random thing and it was only Dreams second week without George and he was feeling lonely.

The pregnant Omegas nest was ruined without Georges scent, and he was clinging onto Georges sweatshirts, trying to find anything with his scent lasted on it, and now Dream was in the closet, sobbing as he just wanted his mate.

Dream wouldn't normally be this upset, but he was pregnant with a litter of 4 near due pups, and he hated his Alpha for leaving him in a state like this.

The blonde sniffled, getting up with some struggle and waddling to the kitchen, finding Sapnap happily doing laundry before pausing when he heard the familiar cries of a pregnant Omega. Dream was once again, having a hormonal fit.

"Oh god, Dream." Sapnap hurried to his friend, giving him a gentle stomach rub before leading him to the couch. "I'll get you something to eat." Sapnap quickly nodded and got food for the pregnant Omega.

While Dream sat on the couch he whimpered a bit, his stomach growling at him as the pups shifted and rolled around, getting hungry and upset. "You guys are getting food, calm down." Dream grumbled to his belly, getting a kick in response. 

He hated how active they were now. He was fine with it in the early stages of his pregnancy, but now the pups being so active was a burden at this point.

Dream stretched out, feeling the pups squirm as they were running out of room, causing Dream to pat his belly to try and settle the litter. "You guys are too big to be so rough all the time in there."

"Are they bothering you?" Sapnap asked as he gave Dream some food, which he ate instantly and nodded in response. "I miss George." Dream sighing softly. "He'll be back before you know it, Dream! I promise it!" Sapnap smiles.


	103. Punz and Sam: A Hybrids Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sams pregnancy is 18 months long instead of 9 due to being a creeper hybrid.

Sam knew creeper pregnancies were always tough to figure out, but he didn't expect them to be this tough to actually go through.

He thought it would be a normal pregnancy, just maybe a month or two longer, but Sam hit his 17 month mark today, and god he was exhausted. The man simply wanted the litter of four out of his body.

Sam would've expected that if the pregnancy was longer, that the growth to his stomach would slow down even slightly, but his growth was still steady and he felt like a balloon by now, getting bigger and bigger by the weeks as his litter grew. 

Sam grumbled tiredly, his stomach hogging most of the bed space up as the pups shifted uncomfortably, unable to stretch out now due to the increasingly cramped space. 

Punz, of course, was helpful. He took care of the prison with Puffys help while Sam was away on maternity leave- well, forced maternity leave due to being unable to get through most of the prison obstacles to feed Dream or even really guard the prison anymore.

The day Sam had found himself unable to go even halfway through the obstacles, he had broken down into tears, a complete mess at that point, and Punz was forced to make his way through the obstacles and help the pregnant Omega get back home to his nest, which he currently was in.

Sam stretched out gently, wincing as the pressure of a baby kicking was causing Sams body to let out a slight hissing sound. Sam took a deep breath, calming and reminding himself that the pups were simply moving and that his body was built to take this big of a litter.

"Sam? I got you food!"

Sam looked up, seeing a Punz happily standing at the door. "Can I come in?" The blonde asked, causing Sam to nod happily in response. Nornally Sam wouldn't let Punz near the next unless he was affectionate and cuddly, but Sam was hungry, and he did have pups to feed.

Punz hummed softly as he soon gave Sam the food, watching the Omega eat quickly before snuggling Punz.

The blonde gave his Omegas belly a gentle rub, kissing his forehead softly and humming a sweet tune, trying to get his mate to rest for a bit, and soon enough, the pregnant Omega was sound asleep, and Punz could still hear the gentle hissing Sams body give out.


	104. Techno and Phil: Nether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Technos accidentally left a heavily pregnant Phil in the Nether

Phil panted, taking a deep breath as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He was used to visiting and taking trips to the nether, but he wasn't used to spending anymore then an hour there, and he had just hit his 3rd hour, and he was exhausted.

Him and Techno went on a little trip, and when Phil took a small break due to his swollen feet being sore, and due to him needing a rest, Techno had gone ahead and soon lost him.

When Techno turned and saw no Phil, he was panicking. Phil couldn't even see tie his own shoes anymore due to the belly he'd grown, and knowing that the pregnant man was alone in the nether with multiple threats and terrible heat, he was panicked.

Phil let out a gentle howl, wanting his friend to hurry up already and find him. The pregnant Omega huffed and puffed, gently pulling his shirt up a bit due to just wanting to let his stomach breath in the heat of the nether.

He let out a wince when one of the triplets stretched out a bit. "Stop moving, christ, you guys are horrible to deal with!" Phil exclaimed, soon recognizing the scent of his packmate, and he called out the Alphas name.

Techno hurried over, picking up Phil with a grunt. "You guys are getting heavy." Techno muttered before holding Phil closely. "I'm gonna get you home, don't worry." He reassured, and soon enough the two were home, finally at peace.


	105. Wilbur and Techno: Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teen pregnant Will insists on sneaking out with his older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Will are brothers in this and warning for underage drinking !

"Techno?"

Techno paused, slowly looking up as he was midway out of the living room window. He knew the doors had loud locks on them, and he didn't want anyone to know of his plan to go out partying with friends- but now he was looking over at his brother, standing in all is glory with a belly the size of a watermelon, swollen with 5 pups.

"Will, you should be in bed." Techno quickly said. "Can I come too!" Will suddenly asked, instantly knowing of Technos plan of sneaking out. It was pretty obvious, Techno was carrying 2 bottles of whiskey and had a small backpack with some snacks and beer bottles. 

Techno looked around. "You're about to pop, Will. Maybe this isn't the best idea for you?"

Will glared at Techno, the pregnant Omegas wings popping out a bit more, they always did when the man was upset. 

"Okay! Fine. Just don't tell Phil, he'll get furious." Techno said, helping the very pregnant Will out the window. "How far along even are you? You look about due and I don't want you going into labor at the party."

Will paused for a moment, counting a bit on his fingers. "Seven months!" Wilbur happily exclaimed, waddling after Techno and soon arriving at the party. Wilbur didn't really know anyone there, other then Niki who was anxiously standing in a corner, so he simply waddled to the snack table and stuffed his mouth with any food possible before Niki came over. 

"Niki!" Will smiled brightly. He hadn't seen his friend in about a month due to him not being in school anymore because of Phil being too worried that Will would be on his feet too much and that it wouldn't be good for the growing pups for Will to be moving that much.

"Jesus, Will, you've gotten massive!"

Okay, Wilbur wasn't expecting that. He soon smiled, though, when Niki wrapped her small arms around him, her hand gently rested on his baby bump, and soon enough when Will noticed the scent of whiskey on the other small Omega, he realized Niki indeed had been drinking, and Niki was also indeed a lightweight.

Niki smiled softly, giving Wilburs belly a few small pats before moving her hand in a panic when the baby kicked. The girl muttered a bit, not too happy with this and pushing on Wills stomach, panicking when the pregnant Omega winced. "Careful Niki, my stomachs a bit sensitive."

"Oh no." Niki muttered. "I'm sorry." She frowned, hugging Will before stumbling off.

Wilbur chuckled tiredly before turning around, backing up as someone accidentally walked into his bump. "Hey, watch it-"

The guy paused, looking at Wills belly. "Oh." He said with a hiccup. "You're quite big." 

Will didn't look to amused at the comment. 

"Ohh, you're that uh- Will? William? Wilbur! You're that Wilbur dude! I'm Schlatt." 

Wilbur simply nodded, an arm held protectively over his baby bump as he slowly waddled away, searching for Techno as the house began to feel tighter and louder. There wasn't room for the pups there, and he felt his baby bump practically being squished. 

He soon was pulled aside. 

"You should be resting in your condition!" 

"What?"

Will looked down at the very short woman with fluffy white hair and pointy ears with a familiar scent. She was Nikis mate. What was her name? Poofy? Will didn't remember. He remembered how Niki said she was quite protective over anyone- and when her doctor instincts kicked in- they kicked in hard.

"I'm Captain Puffy. Call me Puffy." The woman said, gently patting Wills baby bump as she sat him down. "Did you come here with anyone?" Puffy asked, as if she was in a hurry.

"My brother-"

"Brothers are always stubborn. I'll take you home." Puffy said. "Niki! Dammit, probably drunk again." She muttered and turned to Will. "Stay here!" She said before hurrying off, coming back with a whiny and tired Niki, soon bringing both Niki and Will into her car, getting the two of them in the backseat.

Niki curled up beside Wills baby bump, nuzzling up beside it as she soon fell asleep, snoring peacefully as Will played tiredly with her hair, soon arriving home and freezing up when he saw a very angry Phil standing in front of him when he opened the door.


	106. Phil and Techno: Hiding A Piglins Litter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Techno struggles to hide a pregnancy from his father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Technos almost 17, Wilbur is twins with Techno, Tommy is 7, Tubbos 8 and Ranboos almost 4 and they're all Phils sons !

Techno stared at himself in the mirror- well, his bump more specifically. It had doubled in size overnight, pushing the skin out and stretching farther and farther as the weeks went by. He had hit his 20th week today with triplets, and he was eating like a mad man.

Phil had caught onto his sons monsterous appetite, and simply assumed it was another growth spurt, Pigling hybrids get them alot, and they basically eat like crazy until they're finished growing for that period of time.

The pregnant piglin hybrid took a deep breath as he felt a piglet gently squirm, wanting some food. "You're lucky Phils not home, otherwise i'd be stuck waiting till hes gone to pig out in the kitchen." Techno muttered to his stomach, going downstairs and stuffing various foods into his mouth, the piglets kicking gently and Techno soon paused as he felt a pair of eyes on him, looking up and seeing Wilbur, who chuckled and slowly walked over. "Someone's hungry, huh, mate?" 

Techno glared at Wilbur before stuffing another bite of food into his mouth and going upstairs, grumbling. 

He huffed as he closed the door, turning to see a very hyper little blonde boy on his bed with a jumpy little toddler.

"Out, Tommy." Techno groaned. 

Tommy giggled, getting off the bed before looked at Technos stomach. "You've gotten fat. You should lay off the sweets until you stop being fat." Tommy bluntly said, and Techno could've thrown Tommy out the window then and there. 

"Tommy, out!'

Tommy giggled, soon running out of the room with Ranboo toddling behind, and Techno slammed the door, bursting into tears as he sat on the bed, holding his head in his hands. He was stuck.

He was pregnant with 3 piglets, and they were growing fast, and he couldn't hide this from his dad anymore. Phil was gonna be pissed. He was too young for piglets. 

"Techno?"

Techno looked up, wiping his tears as he saw Phil. The piglin hybrid grabbed a pillow, gently hugging it too his stomach as Phil sat beside him and gave his back a comforting rub. 

"Is everything okay? Your scent is odd." Phil pointed out. Techno smelled different, and Phil realized that. He usually smelt like cinnamon, or a strong distinct scent, but now he smelt like warm milk and sweets due to the piglets growing inside of him. "Im okay, my scents probably just different cause of like- stress from school."

Phil nodded. "Alright bud, i'll start making dinner, okay?" 

Techno perked up a bit at the mention of dinner and nodded quickly, causing Phil to chuckle and soon go downstairs. Techno smiled brightly, standing up with a grunt as he went back to look at himself in the mirror. Maybe Tommy was right, maybe he was getting fat. Dammit. Stupid kids always right.


	107. Phil and Techno: Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno gets hurt because a tree branch snapped underneath of him due to the baby weight and hes too stubborn to accept that

Phil sighed, gently wiping the small amounts of blood off of his friends wounds as the piglin hybrid rubbed his belly softly. "How did this happen, hm?" Phil asked. 

Techno shook his head. "I just was tryna get comfortable in a tree and the branch snapped. Weak ass branch, honestly." Techno grumbled.

"Oh really? Seems like maybe you've put on too much weight for tree branches to handle. It's normal, Techno, especially since you've got 10 little piglets in there." 

Techno grumbled. "I've barely put weight on!' He insisted, a hand held to his belly as it rumbled, reminding him of the hungry and growing piglets he had to feed.

"The doctor said you've put on about 65 pounds since you've gotten pregnant." Phil reminded. A ton of weight gain was normal during piglin pregnancies. They could carry up to 10 piglets at a time, and the piglets always grew pretty big due to their mothers having to feed them well.

The piglin hybrid grumbled as he rubbed the sides of his belly. "I don't need you pestering me anymore, Phil. I'm not heavy and the branch broke because it just sucks!"

"Whatever you say, Technoblade." Phil said, soon getting Techno into bed and watching his friend drift to sleep. "Whatever you say.."


	108. Techno and Phil: Some Help From A 8'9 Tall Piglin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phils gotten too pregnant for him and Technos daily walks, and Techno decides to help

"Phil?" Techno called out when he didn't see the pregnant man beside him anymore. He soon turned around, chuckling and shaking his head as he watched the heavily pregnant man leaned up against a tree, huffing and panting and running his hands along his pup filled belly. The mans wings were stretched out in hopes of givinv him some more balance so he could walk even a bit better.

"Too pregnant for walks, huh?" Techno called out, going to Phil and nearly hitting his head on a tree branch.

"No, I've got it. I just need a minute." Phil insisted, panting as he soon waddled forward, pretty unbalanced due to the heavy pups. Techno walked beside the man, towering ovee him. "I wouldn't mind carrying you. Despite the baby bump, you're quite small." 

"I'm fine, Techno." Phil insisted, taking a deep breath, feeling Techno give his belly a gently rub as well as help the man waddle while Phil held his baby bump up, groaning gently at the strain on his back. 

"They're getting heavier, huh?" Techno asked his friend, gently patting his baby bump as he continued to help the man around. "50 pounds since I got pregnant. Pregnancy was much easier with just Will and Tommy. I didn't need a wheelbarrow to carry my stomach around then." Phil said with a little whine, huffing gently as a few buttons on his coat suddenly popped off around his belly, and he soon felt Technos large cloak pull over him. "I won't be having a cold Mr Minecraft on my watch. You and the pups will be very warm with my cloak, trust me." Techno said, gently picking up Phil. Despite Techno being basically a giant compared to Techno, Phil was a bit of a struggle to make up.

Techno knew this was normal, though, Phils pups were from a pregnancy potion from Niki, so they would develop pretty quickly and pretty big, but even Techno was struggling to carry the pregnant man now. "Here we go, just rest in my arms. Your feet are probably sore by now, you really should be resting."

"I'm aware." Phil simply muttered before slowly drifting asleep.


	109. Schlatt and Quackity: Get F*cking Mining!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on when Schlatt started mining down the white house after Schlatt and Quackity get into an argument, but Quackitys heavily pregnant with their twin girls and he doesn't take getting yelled at by his boyfriend too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of argument and relationship kinda abuse and just hurtful words in general

"Get f*cking mining!"

Quackity looked down, holding his 8 month old baby bump up as Schlatt glared at him, harshly handing him a pickaxe and mumbling something about idiots. 

Soon enough, tears welled in Quackitys eyes, and he tried to make them go away as he rubbed his belly to distract himself. "You heard me, Quackity! Quit rubbing your f*cking stomach and start mining!" 

Quackity soon muttered some things about Schlatt- not so nice words in Spanish about him due to ending up forgetting that Schlatt understood Spanish. 

Schlatt grabbed Quackitys face, causing Quackity to whimper a bit, looking up at Schlatt as the ram hybrid squeezed his cheeks, soon feeling tears coming from the pregnant mans eyes. "Aw, Mama Q's upset?"

"Schlatt," Quackity cried out, trying to get away as Schlatt ran his finger up and down Quackitys large belly. "Pretty big now, aren't they?' Schlatt grinned, "Maybe you should lay off the snacks, you've gained alot of weight and it's not too attractive."

Quackity cried out more, trying to get out of Schlatts grip and soon enough, Schlatt was passed out suddenly on the ground, and Quackity saw his witchy roommate and a fox hybrid standing behind him, causing Quackity to smile tiredly at the two.


	110. Ponk and Sam: Overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sams heavily overdue with quadruplets and is frustrated and wants them out by this point

The creeper hybrid tugged on his shirt, trying to get it to go past his pup filled belly. The belly had grown to be covered in stretch marks and it had a red look to it due to the pups growing rapidly. "Come on." Sam grumbled to his bump. "Why are you guys so big?"

"Heyyy, don't say that to our little creeper pups."

Sam puffed his cheeks a bit, feeling Ponks arms wrap around him and soon his baby bump held up gently by his mate. He sighed a bit in relief, feeling the weight of his belly lifted until Ponk gently sat the belly back down. Sam let out a little whine, not enjoying the strain on his back. 

"Oh, hun." Ponk pouted, giving Sam a kiss and soon helping the heavily pregnant creeper hybrid in bed, "Here we go.." Ponk quietly said, rubbing Sams belly. "I want them out, Ponk. They've grown too big for me and they're overdue for their stay." 

"They're just a bit stubborn, hun." Ponk says. "They'll be out soon! I promise."

"You said that 3 weeks ago." Sam grumbled. "I wasn't exactly expecting them to stay in there for 2 extra weeks." 

"Yeah, no kidding." Sam huffed, and his anger was quickly faded out when Ponk held his baby bump up again, the weight lifted and Sam sighed in relief, unaware that Ponk was indeed trying to distract Sam.

After a bit, the belly began to feel too heavy for Ponk and he sighed in relief when the belly let out a low rumble, letting them know that the pups were hungry. "Alright, I'll make us some food." Ponk smiled.

"Spaghetti for me?"

"Of course."


	111. Phil and Wilbur: A Ghosts Tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Will grieves over the death of friend and Phil attempts to cheer up his pregnant ghost son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that ghosts cannot exactly get pregnant but we're going along with it for now

Wilbur thought it was silly- well, Ghostbur thought it was silly to be upset over such a stupid thing. But it wasn't stupid to the very pregnant ghost. Maybe it was the hormones he had that made him feel that way, or the stress of watching his belly swell by the day knowing that the triplets would arrive soon, but he was angry. Furious, even. 

Phil knew Friend was in the house when he blew up L'Manberg with Techno. Why would he purposely upset his very pregnant (and dead) son like this? It's not like he'd already done enough by killing him.

The ghost sat by the docks, sniffling as he held a piece of Friends blue fur tightly that he had found after waddling around, angrily searching for Phil to yell at.

"I'm sorry, Friend. I failed you. I should've known L'Manberg wasn't safe." Wilbur muttered tiredly, sighing as he felt some gentle nudges coming from inside his womb. "I know Friends death has upsetted you guys too." He mumbled to his belly. "It's gonna be okay. We'll just find a new friend!" 

Soon enough, Wilbur heard some footsteps approaching and he could tell who had just walked up to him by the brown, untied, dirty boots the figure was wearing.

"What do you want, Phil?" The ghost huffed, watching as his dad sat beside him, beginning to apologize and soon, Will snapped, bursting into tears.

"You knew he was in that house, Phil! And you blew L'Manberg up anyway! You did it on purpose! You sick man!" Wilbur shouted, standing now and holding his baby belly up, sniffling. "You didn't even think of moving him! You killed him, Phil! You killed Friend!"

Phil was trying to convince himself that his son was just hormonal and not furious at him. Maybe if he just would give his son some food- maybe even a belly rub-

"I hate you, Phil!"

Okay, maybe a bit more then a belly rub and some food was needed here.

"Will, come on! You don't think I actually wanted Friend dead, right?" Phil sighed and gently put his hand on Wills shoulder, a bit startled when his hand was only shoved off out of pure anger towards the man. 

Wilbur gave Phil one last glare, and soon enough, Wilbur had waddled off, still holding the blue fur tightly as he muttered angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating ! i haven't had much motivation to continue this anymore but i've decided to try and update a bit more :D


	112. Quackity, Sapnap and Karl: Curfew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity is out drinking with Schlatt and forgets to come back home to his very worried mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol angst shit
> 
> also quackitys a bit dickish in this

"What the fuck happened to coming home by dinner?"

Sapnap angrily asked over the phone, holding a sleepy and pregnant Karl closely. The poor boy had been sobbing his heart out, worried for Quackity. Maybe it was just the hormones, but he was terrified.

Quackity responsed with a little giggle. "I forgot. Schlatt distracted me.." 

"I've been up comforting Karl for hours, Quackity. Fucking hours! It's 3 AM, Quackity!" Sapnap almost shouted before lowering his voice as he heard a tiny little whimper come from Karl, who was clung to Sapnaps side, wearing one of Quackitys hoodies to comfort him using the scent. 

"He needs to stop being such a baby about it. I'm my own person, I can do whatever the hell I want!" Quackity said with a little hiccup. He was slurring his words, and it was now clear to Sapnap that his fiance had been drinking.

Not Karl, the other one. Hell, Karl can't even drink anymore. Bummer.

Sapnap didn't know whether to shout or hang up, so out of rage he hung up, threw his phone at the wall and got up, furiously putting his coat on while Karl quickly got up and followed him like a duckling in a way with the waddle and everything.

When Sapnap soon started up the car, (After helping Karl in, of course.) He immediately began to drive to Schlatts house.

The porch light was on and there were broken bottles everywhere. Yeah, they were definitely drinking.

When Sapnap got out of the car and left a very concerned Karl to just watch from the window, he soon saw Quackity and Schlatt on the porch and he could smell the beer and whiskey from the porch stairs.

Quackity was laughing about some shit while Schlatt simply was rambling on, something about being cold and how he truly hated winter and how bright the snow was?

Whatever the fuck that meant.

Once Quackity spotted Sapnap, he stumbled over only to get dragged into the car. 

"Heyyy, careful!" Quackity groaned as he got tossed into the backseat.

Karl struggled before turning. "Quackity?"

"Hey, baby." Quackity grinned and gently gave Karls head and baby bump a pat, causing Sapnap to glare.

"Don't fucking touch him." He scoffed, soon driving home and helping Karl out of the car while Quackity stumbled right inside. Sapnap soon rolled his eyes and called out to Quackity while he helped Karl up the porch steps, making sure his fiance was careful.

"Don't forget to take a shower, you reak of alcohol and it's making Karl sick!"


End file.
